To Love-Ru in The Realm of Light
by TheUnknownOne007
Summary: Xehanort has made his endgame clear. The clash between the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses on the horizon, the 2nd Keyblade War inevitable, and Yuuki Rito has mysteriously vanished. They can't be connected...can they? (MASSIVE AU Story, events in this story take place right before the events of TLR: Darkness 2nd - Episode 7, and branches off from there) Rated M to be safe.
1. The Ominous Phase of Twilight!

Hey all, new to this whole writing thing. So like I said in the summary, this is a VERY MASSIVE Experimental Alternate Universe Story. Though most of the AU is on the To-Love Ru side of things while the Kingdom Hearts stuff takes place as III. The Reason why I'm doing AU is because I can be more...experimental with my writing. Also, I will be using a concept from Dragonball Super and One Piece as part of the story and putting my own spin on them. So if your willing to be open-minded about my story, press on. If not, turn away now.

Also, I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts or To Love-Ru, All rights go to they're respective owners.

With that out of the way, welcome to darkness, enjoy your stay!

(10/19/18 Update: Updated the description of Momo's student clothes)

(10/23/18 Update: Very small grammar edit)

(4/9/19 Update: As of now, I've decided to drop the concepts of Dragonball Super I was planning to use. Trust me, it was terrible.)

* * *

 **Prologue - Stage 1! The Ominous Phase of Twilight!**

 **The World That Never Was**

Riku let out a sigh of relief when he saw the unconscious Sora safely in Lea's arms. He had just been told that Xehanort had created a "True" Organization XIII. Which consisted of thirteen versions of himself to make up for the thirteen darknesses that make up the X-Blade. Xehanort had planned to take Sora as his thirteenth vessel for his True Organization XIII and nearly succeeded until Lea showed up and saved Sora from Xehanort's dark possession in the nick of time.

But...

"We are out of time, neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return from whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh." the ringleader of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Master Xehanort, stated.

Riku took the time to stare-down the villain's youngest incarnation, Young Xehanort. Meanwhile Lea was staring at one of the thirteen, with a hint of concern.

 _'Isa...'_ Lea thought as he gazed upon his childhood friend now turned vessel.

"Let us finish this, at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" Master Xehanort exclaimed as he disappeared along with the rest of the True Organization XIII.

Mickey, the mouse that is also hailed as a king, could only look where Master Xehanort was standing before, mind racing on the conflict to come.

* * *

 **The City of Light - Radiant Garden**

Cid Highwind grumbled as he stopped working at the computer of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee HQ. Recently, stars in the sky have been blinking out faster than usual so Leon and the rest of the Committee (sans Merlin, who went to check on his homeworld after assisting Lea and noticing the stars blinking out) decided to go to Traverse Town to see if it was just their fears unfounded.

As it turns out, it was completely justified.

Traverse Town was filled with people who have lost their worlds to the heartless, it reminded them of when Sora went on his first adventure. However, this time they had more than enough resources so Leon and the gang have been transferring them over from Traverse Town to Radiant Garden via Cid's gummi ship, to further assist them from base. Recently, they have made a few round trips bringing people over.

 _'Who would've thunk one idjit can cause so much damage'_ Cid thought _'Xehanort you sonava-'_

Before he could finish that thought, the door to the Restoration Committee HQ swung open.

"Ya took a while, how was the..." Cid began as he turned in his chair, but found himself stopping short when he noticed a boy on Leon's back.

This boy had very light-brown spiky hair, but it wasn't as wild as Sora's. He was wearing what looked like to Cid a white student shirt complimented with green pants and white student shoes. If a word could be placed to describe his outward appearance, it would be ' _Average_ '.

"What's with the kid?" Cid questioned to Leon as Aerith also made her way inside.

"I'll tell you in a second, help me put him on the bed for now." Leon told Cid, while Aerith went to the bed in the back to move the various books that were on top of it. Leon moved toward the bed with the boy and Cid in tow.

"Where'd Yuffie run off to?" Cid asked as he looked at the door, expecting said cheerful ninja girl to run in anytime.

"She's helping the rest of the refugees get settled in." Leon answered as he and Cid helped put the boy in bed after Aerith finished clearing it out. As Cid was about to ask why they didn't help the kid get settled in like the rest, he stopped when he noticed something about him...

It was his eyes...

The boy's eye color was light brown-yellow. However, they seemed completely devoid of light and life. It's as if he wasn't even aware of where he was, the only indicator that he was alive was his steady breathing and very rare blinking.

Leon crossed his arms over his chest as he started to explain "We found him in an alley during our run through Traverse Town, he was just sitting there all by himself looking at the ground. When we tried talking to him, he wouldn't respond."

Aerith took this time to sit in the chair next to Leon as she started to speak, "When we tried to see if he can walk, he ended up tripping over himself and falling on top of Yuffie in an...awkward position." Aerith said as she finished her sentence with a giggle, finding Yuffie's reaction after said fall funny.

"Hm, is that right..." Cid pondered as he turned his head away with a raised eyebrow.

"He was the only person there who was like this, but we got a name from him eventually at least." Leon said with a smile.

"Really, well what's the young fella's name?" Cid inquired.

"...Ri...to..." said a new low voice, surprising the occupants in the room. They turned their heads to look at the boy who had sat up with his empty eyes fixated on them.

* * *

 **Troubling World - Sainan**

A girl was currently looking outside the school window deep in thought. This girl had pink bob cut styled hair with two small white flowers on the left side of her hair. She wore a yellow female student blazer coupled with a short green checkered skirt. Underneath the blazer was a white student shirt, and at the neck of the shirt was a green bow. Her eyes were a radiant purple, but that wasn't the most stand out feature about her.

No, what stood out the most about her was the thin, long, very dark-red, almost black, tail that went down to her legs ending in a spade-like shape. She looks human, but she is indeed an extraterrestrial of this world. Her name was Momo Belia Deviluke, the third in line for the Deviluke throne.

However, that wasn't on her mind right now. what was on her mind right now was a boy.

A boy that has been missing for two weeks now.

 _'Rito-san...'_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

 _'Where are you?...'_

* * *

And Chapter Complete!

I won't lie, Chapters 1 to 3 are set-up chapters. From there, the story will truly commence.

The Sainan portion of this chapter takes place two weeks after the Radiant Garden and TWTNW portion, if you were having trouble. I didn't specify time-skip in actual story because I thought It'd be Immersion breaking.

Also, The events that happened in the TLR story before this still take place, but with differences you'll see later.


	2. Enter the Midnight Darkness!

Hey all, welcome to Chapter 2 of my highly experimental story; To Love-Ru In the Realm of Light.

Fair warning, Combat scenes are not exactly my forte, I realized as I was writing this.

On with the show!

(7/22/18 Edit: Made Rito's Nobody's expressions a bit more..."blank", so to speak, at least until stuff starts going down. And gave Lea's Keyblade a Name)

(9/7/18 Edit: Just a few edits here and there)

(10/10/18 Edit: More General edits)

(10/13/18 Edit: General edits)

(11/20/18 Edit: General edits)

(4/9/19 Edit: Gave Lea's Keyblade its actual name)

(6/7/19 Edit: Yuffie now **Almost** attacks Rito. Considering he most likely wasn't even aware of where he was or who it was and not _'all there'_ those times. Also, these guys understand Rito's current predicament a bit more)

(8/7/19 Edit: Deleted the line where I used the word hurt. I will use it in a much more impactful way later)

(8/20/19 Edit: Added more context to an impactful line Line Lea says to Rito, along with other general updates.)

(10/13/19 Update: General touch-up update)

(11/12/19 Update: Condensed a small section in the Radiant Garden portion of this chapter to one paragraph because it sounded like it was repeating itself. It's during a pretty important moment, so no spoilers for new people.)

* * *

 **Prologue - Stage 2! Enter the Midnight Darkness!**

 **Mysterious Tower**

An old wizard has made this tower his domain, he bore a blue wizard's robe with a equally blue, tall, wizard's hat, which was accompanied by designs of yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He had big grey eyebrows, and a long, long, grey beard. His eyes looked as if they can pierce into your very soul, but despite that, he is actually a benevolent wizard, if a little stern. This man is known as The Great Master Yen Sid, former Keyblade Master and King Mickey's teacher.

Yen Sid was now looking at three beings, his long-time student now Keyblade Master Mickey, a young man by the name of Riku; the newest appointed Keyblade Master, and one of the princesses of heart as well as fellow Keyblade wielder, Kairi. These three alongside Yen Sid were good friends to the Keyblade wielder named Sora, who was recently saved from Xehanorts clutches.

However...

"The great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us." Yen Sid began "As you know, we must take action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the seven guardians of light." A short pause, then he continued.

"It is time to return to our world the three Keyblade wielders we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua must be saved from their sad end, for they have more to achieve." he closed his eyes and tilted his head down as he finished, as if recalling the three he mentioned to his mind. Yen Sid then tilted his head back up and opened his eyes to the three that were in front of him as he went on.

"Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus's heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua found a safe location to conceal him. But when she set off in search of her other missing friend Terra, she fell to a place from which there is no return without outside help." after finishing this sentence he turned and nodded to Mickey as if goading him to continue for him, to which Mickey nodded back and turned to his friends, Riku and Kairi.

"I saw her, in the realm of darkness." Mickey stated.

From there, he began to recount what had transpired while alongside Aqua.

Both...trapped by the darkness.

* * *

 **The City of Light - Radiant Garden**

In the Radiant Garden town square, a man was busy buying two sticks of sea-salt ice cream. The man had long very spiky red hair, bright green eyes, and had a tall, skinny figure. This man used to be known as Axel when he was a nobody working for the previous Organization XIII, but events have lead to him defecting from the Organization, regaining his heart, and being complete once more, thus he is now known by his original name, Lea.

"Come again, kupo!" the shop-keep moogle said as Lea left the ice cream parlor.

Lea, however, didn't reply as he was lost in thought. Recalling the events that have led to today...

* * *

 _The door to the Restoration Committee HQ swung open._

 _"Hey! Guess who learned to summon his own keyblade!" Lea exclaimed as he walked in, feeling proud of himself. "I think I was trying to hard, actually!"_

 _"SHHHH!" Shushed Yuffie. "While that is very great news, can you keep it down?, Rito is sleeping." she finished in a hushed voice._

 _Lea raised an eyebrow at hearing the new name "Rito? who's that? a new committee member?"_

 _At that moment a rustle was heard as the boy named Rito slowly sat up from bed._

 _"Well, nice going, you woke him up." Leon sarcastically stated from where he was, leaning against a wall._

 _"Well, can't blame me for not knowing he was there. By the way, who's the kid?" Lea questioned, as he looked at the boy and started walking toward him._

 _"I just told ya, it's Rito." Yuffie repeated his name in a huff. Aerith was busy tending to the flowers at the window, but was listening to the conversation._

 _Lea said nothing as he walked to where Rito was sitting up from._

 _"Kinda a quiet kid ain't he?" Lea mused as he examined him, but his face got serious as he looked at Rito's eyes. He noticed the light and life from them was absent._

 _'Wait, I've seen this before!' Lea thought to himself. 'Roxas was like this when he first joined the Organization, wasn't he?' Lea continued thinking to himself as Rito stared back, unflinching._

 _'If that's true, then this guy might be...'_

 _"We believe something is wrong with the boy's heart, the only thing he can recall is his name. He has no memory of anything else, poor thing." said Merlin, who had gotten back not too long ago, sympathizing with Rito's current condition._

 _Lea froze in place 'Wait, he remembers his name? I've only ever seen Nobodies who are born remember their past lives or don't, like Roxas and..." Lea struggled, then found himself confused. 'And? Wait was there...someone else like Roxas in the organization?'_

 _"He was the only one like that when we found him in Traverse Town, so he'll be under our care until he gets better, if he does." Leon explained, breaking Lea out of his thoughts._

 _Now, Lea wasn't too sure if the boy was indeed a Nobody, but just to be safe, he had to assume so for now and had to let the others know. 'Who knows, maybe he's a special case like Namine was.' he concluded in his head before turning to the others._

 _"...Hey guys, don't be alarmed, but this kid might be a, well, um..." Lea struggled to finish his sentence._

 _"Wait, you know something about him? Well, my boy, don't keep us in suspense!" Merlin demanded._

 _"Alright, but..." Lea began, but sighed as he remembered the recent revelation Sora found. Then he looked toward the group with a serious expression "First you all need to hear...about the true nature of nobodies, and what Xehanort is planning right now."_

 _So, Lea began his explanation of Xehanort's plans and the nature of the Nobodies; about the X-Blade, about the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses, how he manipulated everyone in the original Organization, the fact that Nobodies can grow their own hearts if they are nurtured, and how his endgame is to start another keyblade war that will without a doubt re-shape the universe, regardless of how many lives will be lost in the process._

 _As Lea finished, the room was deathly silent...until..._

 _"My goodness..." Merlin stated in awe._

 _"Hmph, it looks like he even saw everyone in the original organization as nothing but pawns in his game. The more I hear about this guy, the more I don't like him." Leon said with a frown on his face._

 _"You and me both, Leon." Cid agreed, sharing his anger against the man who banished the real Ansem and ruined their home many years ago._

 _"...Hold on, you said you wanted to tell us about the Nobodies, what does that have to do with Ri-" Aerith found herself stopping short when she clicked it together in her mind, a short gasp, followed by "Could it be?"_

 _"Yup." casually stated Lea, popping the 'p' at the end, "Call me crazy, but the kid here may be a nobody himself."_

 _The room fell silent again for a moment, then came the reaction_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"Hey! Don't startle the poor kid!" Lea reprimanded, gesturing to the not all-there boy, who was now looking at the rest of the crew with a lazy stare, the direction of the sudden loud noise.  
_

 _"Wait a moment, how do you know, my good lad?" Merlin asked curiously._

 _"...I worked with a whole gaggle of Nobodies, I think I would know for sure if I saw one." assured Lea._

 _'A gaggle?' Aerith thought to herself while holding in a giggle._

 _"But with what we recently found out about Nobodies, I don't think being one is such a bad thing anymore, more of a...temporary set back, if you get what I'm sayin." Lea grinned._

 _"He is a kid who lost his heart, how is that 'not so bad'?" Yuffie asked with air quotes at 'not so bad'._

 _"Weren't you listening to Lea earlier? Nobodies can grow their own hearts overtime, meaning that he can become whole again, And if he remembers his name, who knows what else he might remember? He could just regain his existance." Leon mused._

 _"Those were my thoughts exactly!" Lea exclaimed with a proud smile. "Think of it more as, his second chance." With that he turned to Rito, who was sitting up staring at him._

 _"Hey there Rito, my name's Lea, Got it memorized?" Lea pointed to the top of his own head as he finished with a smile._

 _There was a very long pause; to the point where the others wondered if he had zoned out completely, before Rito slowly nodded to him._

 _With the faintest smile gracing his own face._

* * *

About two weeks have passed since that day. When Rito started showing signs of improvement (like talking) after one week, the others decided to start taking care of him and taking him around town, showing him where things were, and where the Restoration Committee HQ is. Granted, Lea had to make room for Rito considering he was still training with Merlin to be a Keyblade Master to face Xehanort. However, he still found time to do so, eventually becoming close to the boy. Now here Lea was, getting sea-salt ice cream for the two of them.

Lea kept walking even as he saw Rito waiting at the bench in the park, who was silently looking toward him as he walked.

 _'Stray puppies, huh?'_ Lea thought to himself, remembering what his old friend would often say when he would seemingly make friends with someone who looked lost and alone. _'Isa...what happened, man?...'_

"...Lea?" a quiet voice interrupted, Lea came out of his head and looked down to the boy, who was still silently staring at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Lea apologized as he handed Rito one of the ice cream sticks. Then he sat down next to him and continued "But hey, at least you got my name memorized."

Rito said nothing, as he was too busy eating his own ice cream.

"Well, what about the guy with the scar on his face, you know his name right?" Lea asked.

Rito took his time to finish off the ice cream that was already in his mouth, then he spoke "...Leon."

Lea smiled "Good! How about the man at the computer who always has a smoke in his mouth?"

"...Cid."

"Nice, how about the old wizard training me?" Lea questioned. He told Rito about his training with Merlin, but never fully elaborated on what kind of training he was given or why. Just that he was a keyblade wielder in training to fight monsters called the heartless. Because they all, Lea begrudgingly (For reasons he himself couldn't place), agreed to keep his true nature as a Nobody, one not of light or dark, a secret and treat him like a normal boy, so he would grow a heart of his own without any setbacks. Honestly, they didn't even need to elaborate on the Keyblade or The Heartless. At the time when they told him, he would just quietly nod. Personally, Lea attributed that to him still being spacey.

"...Merlin."

Lea smiled as he went on "How about the nice flower girl?"

"...Aerith."

Lea nodded to himself before moving on "And the...um...ninja girl?"

"..."

Lea looked toward Rito when he didn't answer, then raised one finger to his cheek and started to scratch, feeling a bit awkward about what he was going to attempt.

"Come on, you know...the one who always gets mad and almost attacks you when you...uh...'fall' on her?"

"Yuffie" Rito answered.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Lea groaned as he put his free hand on his face. They all took note that the boy couldn't seem to be in a woman's vicinity for too long without falling and landing on them in a most...ungraceful position. Aerith was a bit more understanding about it, even if she was embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Yuffie, on the other hand...well, Rito almost got punctured by her shurikens many times out of reflex because of it, with her being stopped by the nearby person.

"...Wrong?" Rito asked, looking at Lea with a slightly concerned expression.

Lea took his hand off his own face "Oh! Nonono! Your right! It's just...why do you remember her name from that?" Lea finished, shifting his eyes away from Rito.

"...I don't know." was all Rito could answer with while he shifted his own gaze to nothing.

Lea after thinking for a while, shrugged his shoulders "Eh, oh well. At least I know there's no way you'll forget about her, considering how many times ' _that_ ' happens..."

The two continued eating their ice cream bars in silence, Lea took this time to notice how nice of a day it was in Radiant Garden. The sky was a clear blue, with the sun beaming down on all inhabitants. The park wasn't too full, with the occasional person, children, and moogle passing by the two on the bench. A nice warm breeze was flowing, making it the perfect weather for a cool treat. Like the ones Rito and Lea were eating right now.

 _'This brings back memories'_ Lea thought. _'After doing a days work, we would eat ice cream like this, just the three of us, right Roxas?'_ He paused _'wait, three of us?'._

For some time now, whenever he would think of his time in the old Organization with Roxas, he could swear that he was supposed to remember someone else he would hang out with alongside Roxas, someone that wasn't Saix. _'But, that can't be right...'_

"...Is...Riku...here?" came the sudden question from Rito, much to Lea's surprise.

"Oh him?" Lea scratched the back of his head. He had told Rito about Riku before, how he was a fellow Keyblade wielder.

"He'll be here when he gets here, said something about maybe getting one more person to train with me. Though I can't even begin to think of who it might be..." he wondered as he finished up his salty and sweet treat, with Rito finishing soon after.

"Ready to head back?" asked Lea, getting up from the bench as he did so.

Rito also got up from the bench "...Yeah" he replied.

With that, the two threw out their ice cream sticks in a nearby trash bin and started to head back to HQ. All in all, the walk was rather quiet. Lea, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, decided to see if Rito remembered anything else other than his name.

"Hey, do you remember anything else besides your name?" Lea asked, curious about the boy's past.

As they rounded a corner, Rito began to speak "...Sorta-" but he was interrupted when Lea outstretched his hand in front of him "What's-"

"Uh oh!" Lea exclaimed, upon closer inspection of where they were, Lea realized the street was WAY too empty, as if it was abandoned. However, beyond that...

The stench of darkness was in the air...

Just then, as if on cue, 7 puddles of darkness appeared on the floor in front of them and skinny but muscular shadow creatures started to slowly rise out of them.

"Damn, not now! Rito, you need to get out of here!" he commanded as he turned to the boy, only to find that he had gone pale, with a sudden look of fear in his eyes. "Hey!"

As the creatures of darkness continued to surface, Rito took their appearance in. They were completely black with large hands, complete with sharp fingers that seemed to be claws. Long, crooked antennae fell behind the monsters heads, their feet were long and digitless, making it look like they were wearing long shoes that blended right into their bodies. Blue veins were lining their whole bodies. However, what stood out to Rito the most about them was their beady yellow eyes that seemed to glow. The boy seemed to be paralyzed in place...

Even as one had started charging him...

"Look out!" Lea yelled as he pushed Rito out of the way, summoning his weapon in the process. The weapon was a blade that looked like it was on fire, and the rim around the handle of the blade looked like a pointed red and silver chakram. The handle of the blade was a jet black, and the blade had a keychain that had a small silver chakram as a decoration. This weapon is Lea's Keyblade, Flame Liberator.

The push snapped Rito back to reality as he fell to the floor.

"Ugh! Are these-"

"Yeah, the heartless! You gotta, rgh! Get outta here!" Lea interrupted as he pushed back the heartless that almost attacked Rito. _'Neoshadows!?'_

Unlike most heartless, when in a pact, the Neoshadows worked together with each other to bring opponents down. Lea knew this from his experiences in the original Organization XIII, and with Rito not being a fighter as far as he saw...

 _'Not good!'_ he thought.

"I can't leave-" The teen began to speak but-

"You forget? I'm trained to fight these guys!" Lea declared as he pointed his blade at the Neoshadow in front of him. He also noticed they were starting to surround the two. "Hurry! It's not safe for you to be here! You need to get out of here now!".

After a few moments of thought, he conceded "...Ok." he turned to leave but found his escape route was blocked by another Neoshadow. "Um, Lea?!"

"No time to-" Lea started to say, but then noticed a new Neoshadow had blocked Rito's way of escape. _'Ugh, fantastic...'_ he sarcastically thought to himself. Now the both were surrounded by 8 Neoshadows, with Rito not being able to defend himself from the coming onslaught.

"Looks like it's my show now! Don't worry kid!" Lea confidently announced with a grin on his face as he walked backward and went back to back with Rito.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it! Just watch!" Lea said as the heartless leaped up and started spinning in mid-air.

"I always got your back! Get it memorized!"

They launched forward, one by one.

Lea pushed Rito down to the floor with his free hand, afterward he dodged out of the way of the Neoshadows, making them fly into nothing. Lea followed up his dodge with a Firaga spell from his keyblade, sending the heartless flying into a nearby wall.

 _'Man, why didn't I listen to that Cid guy when he told me about the maintenance!'_ he thought to himself as he dodged a swipe from an oncoming Neoshadow. Cid had previously warned Lea that he was in the middle of the final update to the town's defense mechanism, meaning that it would be down and not help against the heartless for some time and he shouldn't head out with Rito. But Lea told him that it would be a quick ice cream break and that they'd be back in a jiff.

 _'I hate long lines!'_ he mentally screamed as he surrounded his keyblade with flames. He started to spin it around at a high velocity, then he threw it at two charging Neoshadows like a chakram, hitting them with a strong impact and destroying them.

The keyblade soared back through the air and found it's way to Lea's open palm, to which Lea griped it's handle and gave a triumphant laugh. "Ha! Worked like a charm!"

While all this was happening, Rito crawled to what he assumed was a safe place, behind a nearby barrel. From there, he looked at the battle in amazement, watching the way Lea moved and used his keyblade to vanquish the two heartless.

"Wow..." he said to himself as he looked on. Unfortunately, he was so enamored by the fight he didn't notice a black shadow creep up behind him.

Lea however, did. "Behind you!" he shouted as he rushed toward Rito.

Rito looked behind himself to find a Neoshadow about to take a slash at him. He closed his eyes as the Neoshadow went for an attack, waiting for the impact to happen.

It never came...

"Argh!" came a voice from in front of him, Rito opened his eyes to find Lea had stepped in front of him and had taken a critical swipe from the creature!

"...LEA!" he shouted. As Lea began to fall back, Rito opened his arms to catch him, but Lea was suddenly sent into Rito's arms with a strong force, sending the two to a wall. The impact left Rito winded and he slid to the ground with Lea in tow.

"Lea, are you okay?!" he looked Lea over as he said this. A deep claw mark was embedded in Lea's chest, with small amounts of blood falling out of it.

"I've felt better" Lea joked as he gave a weak chuckle while his keyblade disappeared from his hand.

"...Why did you save me?" Rito asked. Why would Lea take a injury that was meant for him in his place?

"...Because...like I said, I always got your back." Lea answered "We're friends."

Rito's eyes widened and his irises shrunk as he said this. Lea went on, "You see, when your friends with someone, you...do whatever it takes to help...and you never give up on them...no matter what happens..."

"..."

Right...' _friends_ '. Before this fight started he was gonna tell Lea that he remembers this...feeling...of being with other people. People he can talk to, spend time with, and such, much like what he did with Lea and the restoration committee. He wondered to himself what to call people like that and the word ' _Friends_ ' struck a cord with it. However, for some reason, he can't place any names or faces to them. He doesn't even remember their voices. What bothered him the most though, is that he got the feeling there was someone smaller, who was very important. But he can't recall a face, name, or what THEY sounded like either. But knowing he had them, and that he has forgotten about them, made him feel a lump in his throat each time he would try to recall them to his memory. It wasn't a feeling he liked at all.

Also, something about this current situation. The feeling of not being able to help, this powerless feeling, felt familiar too.

 _'Was I...Always like this?...'_

At that moment, something inside Rito, seemed to click...

Lea silently watched Rito's face as he was lost in thought, which switched from shock, to sadness. Now, it switched again to another face he'd never seen on him.

Anger...

 _'...NO! I can't die here, and I'm not gonna lose Lea!'_

"...We need to get to the others." Rito said in a low voice. "Can you stand up?"

"What, you think an injury like this prevents me from standing?." Lea answered sarcastically while keeping an eye on Rito's expression. _'Is it me or is he emoting more all of a sudden?'_ he thought.

"...OK, use my shoulder to help you keep balance."

 _'Wait, How does he know about balance? He was just tripping over himself last week!'_

Lea put his arm over Rito's shoulder, and used it to lift himself on his feet. With Rito helping to hold him up. "Okay, now we go this-" he stopped short when he looked toward the direction of the gang's HQ and saw there were still 6 more heartless up and about, ready to strike.

Rito looked at the creatures of the dark, gritting his teeth in fury.

 _'...Why...you!...'_

Lea was also looking at the 6 heartless in front of them "Looks like this is the end of our road." Lea somberly stated, casting his gaze at the ground _'Roxas...Isa...Xion...I'm sorry'._ Then, he remembered, he could try to save Rito at least, if he could open a dark corridor-

Wait...

...Xion?...

"...No! It's not our end!" came the aggressive reply from the boy, much to Lea's surprise and interruption of his thoughts yet again, his bangs seemed to have hidden his eyes from all around him.

"MOVE!" he tried to command the monsters, but to no avail, causing Rito to growl under his breath.

 _'What's with this sudden pressure in the air.'_ Lea noticed the change happen after Rito gave the command to the Heartless. _'Is it coming from him?'_

The heartless slowly advanced toward the two, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"...I...I SAID... **MOVE!"**

After that shout, an overwhelming wave of pressure engulfed him, shot out passed Lea, the heartless, and beyond. Along with the wave of pressure were thin, grey, thorny tendrils of energy that went unnoticed by all present. The world, the heartless, everything, seemed to have STOPPED moving. Everything halted for a while, as if trying to register what that wave of pressure was.

Then, after a second later, the Neoshadows that were in their way, disappeared in puffs of dark smoke.

Lea was shaken from the sudden intense pressure that seemed to come all at once from Rito. Lea was now looking wide-eyed in the direction the heartless were once standing, slightly shaking from the experience. Then he turned his head in shock to the boy who was no doubt the cause of this phenomenon. The kid looked angered and winded, but was still conscious. It felt like Rito's presence itself bipped out of existence when the intense pressure engulfed him, but now, it's as if it never happened.

Lea's mind finally cleared as he had one question in his head.

 _'What the heck just happened?...'  
_

* * *

 **Troubling World - Sainan**

It was a nice quiet night in this town. The nearby park was devoid of occupants, for they had all gone home by now. The sound of crickets chirping was the only thing piercing the silent air.

Then, someone whooshed right out of the nearby trees into the empty park.

"That was close." a young girl said as her crimson eyes looked toward the trees she came from. She had long blonde hair that reached way past her hips, the two black ornaments in her hair making two additional, straight pigtails. She was wearing a black battle dress that had a star shaped gap at the chest with the back portion of the dress reaching to her feet. On her arms were detached black sleeves that ended at her wrists, her legs had two small black belts with her thighs having two extra belts each, and her boots were the same color as her dress, black. This girl is an extraterrestrial of this world with the power of the trans ability, capable of transforming parts of her body into any weapon she chooses. She also happened to be an assassin who went by the name of Golden Darkness, though the friends she's made here call her Yami. As an assassin, she lived in the darkness of this world for most of her life, having fought and killed many things.

However, even she had never seen these enemies before...

The things that attacked her seem to have wriggled through the trees one by one and the five of them were now spinning in mid-air. Yami watched as the mysterious creatures stretched their legs to the ground from the air and pulled themselves to where their legs were, all while that action caused a strange noise to emit from them. The creatures were now standing on the ground, shifting in place.

Yami took this time to identify them once again.

Their bodies were white, if a little thin. The sides of their bodies were lined by black lines that pulsed with a weak light. Their feet and hands were thin, pointed, and lack digits, the hands themselves were each sporting two black bands around them. Their heads were flat at the front going up and their mouths seem to have been zipped up.

However, what Yami was really curious about was the sigil on the top of their heads. The sigil was a completely white, upside down, splintered heart that flowed into an irregular, skinny, pointed cross.

 _'I've never seen such a mark before...'_ she thought as she examined the sigil on their heads. _'What-'_

Before she could finish her next thought the zippers on their mouths started to undo themselves, causing Yami to raise her guard. When they finished undoing their flaps, their mouths opened one by one to reveal sets of grey, sharp teeth.

It was at that point that Yami transformed her hand into a blade, ready to fight.

"Come." she said in her usual calm demeanor.

The creatures decided to split off in different directions, rather than lunge at her head on. Two of them stretched to the sky again, while the other three started to...'walk' toward her by stretching and twisting their legs forward to take a step, pulling and shifting their bodies to where they placed a leg, all while their arms were wiggling and curling.

 _'Something is...wrong with these creatures...'_ Yami's eyebrow twitched slightly as she finished that thought, then she lunged forward, taking a slash at the closest one. The attack connected, slicing the creature in half, and causing it to disappear in a puff. The other two started to 'swim' on the ground, curling up under Yami's legs, preparing to attack.

Yami made a small gasp in shock at the ones by her feet, then transformed two strands of her hair into swords and stabbed the ones at her feet before they could attack. However, she wasn't shocked because of their movements, but rather because from where they were, they got a clear look at Yami's choice of white underwear.

"I hate perverted things!" she declared in a hushed tone just after they disappeared. Her combat instincts then told her to dodge as she felt attacks coming from behind. She jumped to the left and looked where the attacks came from...only to find the remaining two creatures flailing their arms about in front of them while they 'walked' upside down beyond where the direction of the attack came from.

 _'Just what are these things?'_ she thought as she finished the last two off with a blindingly quick, wide, horizontal slash. As the two creatures disappeared in a puff, Yami noticed that one of puffs dropped a small block. After the block fell to the ground, Yami looked at her surroundings to make sure the battle was over. When she concluded that indeed it was, she walked to the block on the ground, picked it up with her right hand and brought it to eye level. It was green in color, and she hadn't encountered anything like it before.

 _'What is this material?'_ she thought as she began to rub her fingers on it. _'It's texture...feels like rubber...'_

"Well, looks like the old coot was right in saying to be wary of you!" a smooth surfer-like voice pierced through the night sky, causing Yami to snap to attention and scan the area using her eyes. "Made quick work of those Dusks, didn't ya, Goldie-locks!?" The voice seemed to be echoing from everywhere.

"Are you the one who ordered those creatures to attack me?" She inquired as she kept looking.

Just then, a dark portal appeared from the ground several feet away from Yami. Sensing the rather strong surge, Yami turned herself to face it.

"The Nobodies? Heh, I guess I am in league with them, but giving them the direct order?..."

From the portal, a man in a black coat stepped out. The coat had a zipper that went from the top all the way to the bottom, with the bottom portion of the coat open. He was wearing equally black gloves, black pants, and black boots. At the neck of the coat hung a silver neckchain and two silver strands. Unfortunately for Yami, the coat's hood was up so the man's face was shrouded in mystery.

"As If!" the man finished.

Yami simply stared at the man, there was this sense of foreboding to him for reasons she didn't understand. She could also sense a VERY strong force from deep within the man himself, like staring into a deep darkness.

It made her feel very uneasy of him, it'd been sometime since she felt that way about someone else.

 _'Is he another weapon, like myself and Kurosaki Mea?'_ she thought to herself.

The man looked at the block that was in Yami's hand. "Well luck be a lady tonight! Looks like you got yourself a Gummi Block."

Yami narrowed her eyes, she decided to press him for information; "Gummi Block?"

"Yup, that's your ticket to the outside worlds." the coated man clarified, with slight emphasis on 'outside worlds'.

"...Outside worlds? As in, space and other planets?" she guessed, even though she had a feeling that's not what the man meant.

A sarcastic gasp escaped from the man's hood "Wait, don't tell me you don't know about the outside worlds either? Whoops, maybe I said a bit too much." The coated figure chuckled as he finished.

Yami frowned, she didn't take kindly to his obvious patronizing. "Just. Answer." she demanded in a cold voice as she formed her left hand into a bladed claw.

"Hah! Might as well. I already let it slip." casually stated the man, "This might be a while though so you might wanna buckle down, Goldie-locks."

Yami took a moment to glare at the man in the coat. She could attempt to take him down, but not only did he seemingly have no weapon and no interest in fighting her himself, but she also found herself being mysteriously intrigued in what information he held. What exactly does he wish to gain?

 _'If not other planets, then what?'_ thought Yami. In the end, she decided to change her hand back to normal to let the coated man speak.

"Continue." she replied after finishing her last action.

The man smiled under his hood at this "Very good, so where should I start?..." He wondered out loud to himself, bringing his right index finger to the top of his head. Then, he raised it off as he started to talk again.

"Okay, let's start here. What if I told you, that what you know as The Universe actually isn't all there is?"

"...But, the universe is everything, how can there be more?" asked Yami, perplexed by what the man was saying.

To this question, the man chuckled again. "See, you only use the information that you picked up here in THIS world to think that, but the fact is that the universe that you know is actually called a world. It's just a smaller piece of The Greater World, the true universe."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this "You mentioned other worlds before, you mean to say that these 'other worlds', smaller universes, truly exist?"

"Bingo! But that's not all. These worlds each have their own set of history to them, with their own set of living things, as well different laws that apply to them."

Yami's eyes slightly widened, to her it sounded like these worlds were more like alternate dimensions. _'Is this man from another world? If so, how does he know of me?'_ she thought to herself.

"However, these worlds are separated by barriers that are practically impossible to get through. One of the only few ways to get through them is right in your hand." he smoothly stated.

Yami then looked to the block she was holding in her hand, then back to the man "This 'Gummi Block'?"

The coated figure nodded "That's right, a whole ship made of those things can pass through those barriers in a breeze."

Yami then looked incredulously at the man "I've never heard of such things in all my travels. How can I know your not telling lies?"

"Lies?...heh...As if!" the man countered. "Do you know for SURE if no one in this world knows about what I'm talking about, it's a pretty big place compared to others, and what I'm saying is a VERY well kept secret across the worlds."

Yami then had another question "If I were to choose to believe your story, how would just one block help me?"

The coated man shrugged "Who says it can't, I'm sure you know someone smart enough in this world to help you out."

Yami thought about the man's claims for a few seconds until a long haired pinkette princess came to her mind.

But, with the recent event that have her comrades troubled...

"I don't understand." Yami went on "Why tell me something so secret? Do you expect me to go off on some 'adventure' across these other worlds? What would I have to gain?"

She wasn't going to leave now, not when her best friend Mikan needed support for her brother's sudden disappearance, not when she had come to enjoy the people living here. Even if she occasionally wondered if she, something that is considered a weapon, can continue to live on this quiet planet...

Leaving now, just didn't sit well with her...

"Jeez, Are you always this mistrusting Goldie-locks? Anyways, I'll tell you something you can gain..." the man paused for a moment, then he continued "Out in the other worlds may be something or someone that is important..."

Yami looked at the man in confusion as he went on.

"All you have to do is reach out and claim it, if you want it to be yours again."

 _'Wait, yours **again**?' _Yami's eyes widened with realization _'Could he mean!-'_

A dark portal opened up behind the man "Be a good girl now!" he mockingly exclaimed as he walked backwards into the portal.

"Hold it!" she ordered as she tried to go after the hooded man. But, by the time she reached where the portal was, the portal and the man had already vanished without a trace.

 _'He escaped'_ she thought to herself, looking at where the portal once was. Then, she looked to the ground in deep thought, her eyes holding annoyance and, if someone didn't know better, just the slightest tinge of concern.

 _'...Yuuki Rito, did he mean you?...'_

From a lamppost afar, a girl who had witnessed the whole conversation stood. She had dark skin, long pitch-black hair with two red ribbons, and gold eyes. She wore a black kimono with red lining that was closed by a big yellow sash. Attached to the sash was an open star shaped ornament, the same shape on Yami's combat dress. She was also wearing geta on her feet. Around her neck was a black choker that had the open star shape ornament at the front. Like Yami, she is an extraterrestrial of this world.

Her name, is Nemesis. She herself had no idea who the man in the black coat was, and the information he spoke of was rather...

"I see, 'worlds' beyond our own." she commented to herself before smiling. "How interesting." she paused, then closed her eyes to think over the situation.

Yuuki Rito had gone missing without a trace a little more than two weeks ago, the news surprising even her, for that was not in her plan at all. If anything, he held a big role in the awakening of "Darkness", the true nature of Golden Darkness that slept in her heart. Initially, she wanted Golden Darkness to kill Yuuki Rito in order for her to return to the path of a weapon. But a few realizations caused Nemesis to switch up her plan. Rito's sudden disappearance however, was a massive derailment to both of them.

And just when she started taking a liking to her manservant too...

She then opened her eyes and looked toward Yami from where she was.

 _'So what will you do now, Golden Darkness?...'_

* * *

Chapter Done!

When a whole section is in Italics, that means it's a flashback.

I tried to get everyone in character as much as I can, especially everyone's favorite Freeshooter. What do you all think? Rito's Nobody will be kind of a special case. With his memories being all wonky. Don't worry, he'll still be Rito at his core.

Also, his Nobody didn't exactly use "Conqueror's Haki" per say, if you were already drawing parallels. But to go into it further would spoil plot.

Anyway, I'll try to get Chapter 3 up by the time Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition is released in the USA. It's already half-way written. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Dawn of a New Quest!

Chugga Chugga! A new chapter has appeared!

I'm not gonna lie, I had a bit of the dreaded writers block for a while. That, combined with personal things I wanted to do like watch new movies (Infinity War was great!) caused this chapter to be rushed. So from now on, I decided to write at my own pace.

Also, I've decided to give the To Love-Ru world a proper name, and I've updated the previous two chapters. Nothing too big except I changed the Freeshooter's parting words to Yami in the last chapter because I plan to use the chain of memories line in a more meaningful way later.

Anyway, on with the show!

(7/31/18 Edit: General Updates to some things in this Chapter, lord knows this one needs it. One thing in particular near the end)

(9/8/18 Edit: More General Updates)

(10/3/18 Edit: Shortened time-skip from one week to five days later. Felt I wasn't giving Lala enough credit)

(1/3/20 Edit: Changed Yami's travel bag to a small red backpack, thought a travel bag was something completely different. Further proof that this chapter was rushed, unfortunately)

(1/17/20 Edit: Changed the big red button to small red button, for story raisins.)

* * *

 **Prologue - Stage 3! The Dawn of a New Quest!**

 **Troubling World - Sainan**

Yami quietly walked down the sidewalk, her mind still fresh on her conversation with the man in black. At first, she considered he was spouting absolute nonsense. But the more she thought about the events that had transpired, the more things started to come together. The strange creatures she had never encountered or heard of before; the 'Nobodies', as the man called them. The fact that he was in league with them, talk of worlds beyond her own, the material that she had never seen before...

She wasn't ready to believe him completely yet, but...it was worth thinking over.

She considered he was working alongside Nemesis, but he made a reference to an old man, just before he appeared from the dark portal.

 _'He mentioned an 'old coot' before he appeared, could that be his boss?'_ Yami wondered to herself. _'What exactly were those 'Nobodies', Are there more of them out there? How does his boss know of me? I still have many questions.'_

Also, his parting words stuck out in Yami's mind...

* * *

 _"Out in the other worlds may be something or someone that is important..."_

 _"All you have to do is reach out and claim it, if you want it to be yours again._ "

* * *

 _'I can't think of anything other possibility, it must have been Yuuki Rito he was referring to...'_ She thought. It has been a little more than two weeks since the pervert's sudden disappearance. Naturally, over the course of the days of him missing, people pitched in to try and find him, even scouting what they could of the universe (or 'World', if the hooded man's words were true) via Mikado's connections in the Black Market she used to be part of; specifically it's Information's network, to see if anyone had seen him, but their efforts bore no fruit. Everyone seemed to be in a melancholic state with him gone, with Yami being in one because of Yuuki Mikan's own state.

When Yami and Rito first met, he had given her a taiyaki because to Rito, she looked like she was staring at the bag full of them in his hands and assumed she was hungry. She was actually there because she had been hired to kill him by an alien of this world named Lacospo, who was one of Lala's suitors. But as it turned out, he lied about Rito being an evil person just so Yami would kill him and he would be in position for the marriage. In the end, after Lacospo was dealt with, Yami decided to stay on earth because of her policy of taking a job and seeing it through to the very end, and also to assess Rito herself. In time, she would become best friends with his little sister, Yuuki Mikan, funnily enough. Yami would eventually come to see most of the people she interacted with on this planet as comrades of sorts, people she can rely on.

Even Yuuki Rito was someone she can rely on at points. After all, he was the first person she opened up her past to. She was a genetically engineered life form that was created by using the cell's of a scientist named Tearju Lunatique, or "Tear" as Yami affectionately called her. In a way, she was like Yami's big sister or mother, teaching her, taking care of her, and reading her books, even giving Yami her true name "Eve". Unfortunately, that would not last, for at one point the other researchers at the institute where Yami was created exiled Tearju and while some were hunting her down, the rest raised the then unaware Yami to be a weapon for killing with her trans ability and told her she only existed to do so. Eventually, through the king of deviluke's efforts to end this world's galactic war, the Organization the institute was part of was destroyed. However, Yami went on to become the assassin known as Golden Darkness, and lived alone until she came to earth.

Hell, there were times where she thought Rito was too kind to her than he had any reason to be. Yes, she was surprised and moved by his kindness and sincerity. However, that trademark perverted "ability" of his is a real nuisance and made him a danger to women everywhere, including herself, even if he doesn't seem to do it on purpose. At the end of the day, she still considered him her target and a perverted one at that. She wasn't sad DIRECTLY because of his sudden disappearance...

...Right?...

 _'What's wrong with me?...'_ she wondered to herself while casting her gaze to the ground as she walked to her destination. Yami then re-focused her thoughts as she closed in on it. _'No, all I know now is that if there is a slim possibility of locating him, I must take it, for Mikan.'_ She concluded as she looked at the building in front of her, the Yuuki household. She headed for the door, quietly steeling herself as she walked. When she arrived at the door, she knocked.

"Coming." She heard a familiar voice call. The door opened and a pink haired girl with pigtails that were curled at the end appeared. She was wearing a yellow tank-top that was outlined with red at the top, it also had the phrase "Love You Girls!" on it with a red and white star in the middle of the tank-top. She was also wearing burgundy shorts that were outlined with white at the bottom of her pant's legs. However, her most stand out feature was a tail just like Momo Deviluke. That's because she is Nana Aster Deviluke, Momo's twin sister and second in line for the Deviluke Throne.

"Yami?!" She exclaimed as her purple eyes went wide with surprise. She wasn't expecting Yami to come here, not this late.

"...Princess Nana." Yami began "Is anyone else awake?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! Mikan and Lala are awake in their rooms, and Momo is in the living room with me, why?" Nana curiously questioned. Yami was usually a serious girl, but found that she was acting very more so at the moment. She then noticed a block in Yami's right hand "Um, what's with block in your hand?"

"...I may have found out, where Yuuki Rito has gone." Yami announced, staring at the pinkette with complete seriousness in her eyes.

A few seconds of silence passed as she processed what Yami had said, then she spoke...

"HUH?" was the response the blonde was greeted with.

"Get everyone in the living room, This is something you should all hear." Yami stated.

"Of course, right away, you can sit with Momo, Yami!" Nana complied, leaving to get everyone into the living room.

* * *

A short time later, Yami was in the living room waiting along with Momo for the others to arrive. Yami had just told Momo that she may know where Rito has gone.

"Thank goodness..." she sighed in relief. Momo cared for, even loved, Rito very much. When she heard that Rito had gone missing, she along with the others couldn't believe it.

At that point, Nana walked in the living room along with two other girls trailing behind her. "We're here." she announced.

The smaller girl was Yuuki Mikan, Rito's little sister. She had long dark-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, coupled with a set of goldish-light brown eyes. She was wearing a pink thin straps tank-top with the thin straps being burgundy, and orange shorts as well.

The other girl was Lala Satalin Deviluke, the first in line for the Deviluke Throne and wife to be married to Rito. She had long pink hair with a small thin curled quiff at the top of her head, with her hair going past her waist. Her eyes were a bright green and she was wearing a light blue tank-top with beige shorts. She also had a tail just like her younger sisters Momo and Nana.

"Where's Celine-chan?" Momo asked Mikan, curious as to why the young plant alien wasn't here with everyone else.

"She just fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her up..." Mikan replied. She then turned to the small blonde in the room "Yami-san, is it true? do you really know where Rito may be?"

Yami smiled at her friend as her expression softened "Yes, I may." To this, both Mikan and Lala's eyes widened and seemed to shimmer, complete with smiles on their faces.

"However..." Yami went on as her face became serious again. "This information is meant to be classified, and I believe I have worked out why."

This sentence caused everyone to look at her with confusion.

"Alright..." Yami began.

From there, she told the occupants of the room of the worlds outside their own, the fact that there are invisible barriers between them, and no one can pass through them without the aid of gummi blocks.

"Gummi blocks? Is that what's in your hand, Yami?" Nana inquired to the blonde, who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Indeed it is, would you like to see it, Nana?" Yami asked.

"Eh? Oh, yes please." she replied, to which Yami leaned from where she was to give it to the pinkette.

"Hmm..." Nana started to think out loud as she felt the block "Other worlds different than our own with impassible walls? I've never heard anything like this before."

"Me either. Onee-sama, you know more than us, how about you?" Momo and Nana looked toward their eldest sister, who had her arms crossed around her and looked like she was trying to recall something important.

"Hmm" Lala thought with her eyes open. "Hmmmmmmm" Lala then closed her eyes, furrowed her brow downward, and frowned, still trying to recall. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She then made a face, while her furrowed brow and frown deepened, trying to recall with more intensity.

The others just stared at Lala, waiting for an answer from the Devilukean.

Lala then opened her eyes to the rest of the party "Ah!"

"Eh?" was the collective response from rest.

One second later, Lala closed her eyes again and put her hand behind her head, and started to rub.

"Eheheheh! Sorry, I don't know about this either!" she relayed to the occupants of the room.

This caused the girls to nearly fall to the floor in exasperation, while Yami just looked at her.

"Guh, why did you get our hopes up like that big sis?" Nana questioned to her elder, who just kept rubbing the back of her head.

"Eheheh, Sorry." was all she could say.

"I don't understand, how could even you not know, Princess Lala?" Yami wondered to her.

"Because this information is highly dangerous." said a new deep voice.

"Huh?" they all looked toward the source of the voice, to find a man in heavy bone armor leaning through the living room window. He had blue eyes, a large dark purple cape, and the bone armor had very large shoulder pads that had a large red Jewel in the center of them each. He also had a scorpion-like tail. This man is-

"Zastin!" Lala exclaimed.

"Ever heard of a door?" Mikan snarked to him under her breath. _'That one was for you, Rito!'_ she thought to herself with a comedic tearful smile.

"Golden Darkness, where did you hear this information?" Zastin demanded as he entered the living room from the window, his voice full of authority.

Yami took a minute to stare at Zastin before speaking "I heard it from a man in a black hood, the hood concealed his face so his identity remains a mystery to me." She paused before she decided to continue "He is also working in league with these strange creatures in white that attacked me. They're unlike anything I've seen before."

"Hmm, I have been gathering rumors of a spy in a black coat for some time now." thought Zastin out loud. "Though, I've never seen him personally."

"Yami-san, you were attacked?" Mikan asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, but I didn't take damage from the battle." she stated, soothing Mikan's worries. "He also kept calling them by the name 'Nobodies', one of them dropped that gummi block over there." She finished, gesturing to Nana, who still held the block in her hand.

"Zastin-sama, may I ask, what information is dangerous?" another new voice said. They all looked toward the doorway to the living room to find a small robot floating there. It had a round head with swirls that made up its eyes, bore a white jacket with what looked like a blue shirt under the jacket, complimented with a red tie. It was also wearing white shoes and it's hands were white as well. On it's back were thin, black, wings which curled at the end. This is-

"Peke?" Lala was surprised "I thought you were in rest mode?"

"Pardon me, Lala-sama. But I..." Peke began, but then trailed off "...hmm, why did I wake up, exactly?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the robot's sudden amnesia.

"Anyway, Zastin-sama, you said some sort information is dangerous, can you tell us the reason for it to be so?" The robot asked Zastin with a voice of curiosity

Zastin then crossed his arms over his chest "That depends, why are you all discussing such matters in the first place?"

Lala stared at Zastin, eyes full of wonder _'I haven't seen Zastin take something this seriously in a long time. This must be really huge!'_

"Ah! About that..." Momo started, looking at Zastin "Yami says she may have found out where Rito-san could be found, she then started to tell us about these other worlds." she concluded. Momo then turned to Yami "But I don't understand, Yami. Why did you tell us about this in the first place?"

Yami then turned to her. "Because, Princess Momo, I believe that Yuuki Rito may have somehow ended up on one of these worlds."

Yet again, a few seconds of silence passed to process this statement. Then...

"Huh?!" is what was said by everyone else present.

"Wait, Rito-dono's location? other worlds? what did I miss?" Peke asked in confusion, as it only came by when Yami asked how Lala didn't know some sort of information.

"Wait, what makes you think so, Yami-san?" Mikan inquired to Yami. "Rito did suddenly disappeared without a trace yes, but I thought you said the only way to access other worlds was the gummi blocks." She was really confused about this finalized thought process.

"I came to this conclusion based on the man in black's parting words." Yami informed the present party.

"What did he say before he left." Zastin asked.

Yami then looked down as she repeated the coated man's words _"Out in the other worlds may be something or someone that is important. All you have to do is reach out and claim it, if you want it to be yours again."_

A brief moment of silence passed as the party thought over these words.

"Hmm, I see..." Zastin said with his hand covering his chin and his eyes closed. "Our search has been dry for a while now. With Rito-dono disappearing about two earth weeks earlier, the hooded man's final words to Golden Darkness, along with the other incident, it's difficult to say they are **not** connected."

 _'Other incident?'_ Nana wondered to herself.

"Zastin, can you tell us why this information is so secret now, pleaaaasssse?" Lala asked Zastin, while giving him the most adorable puppy eyes she could muster.

"...Geh! Very well then, I shall tell you." he started, giving in to Lala's...assault "This information is secret because every world is defined by it's particular boundaries, within which some understanding of it's reality emerges as it's truth." He took a breath before he went on. "Two truths cannot exist at the same time, and from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos created, hence why we limit our involvement in otherworldly affairs." He finished

"...What" was the response from everyone in the room.

The only exception was Yami, who seemed deep in thought.

"I figured as much." Yami thought of how to simplify it "Basically, every world has it's own set of rules, history, and beliefs. If one wishes to maintain the world's order, the inhabitants of said world cannot know of or meddle in the existence of other worlds, which have their own set of rules, history, and beliefs, otherwise the worlds could be thrown into a state of conflict, or worse, chaos." Yami finished. "I suppose even transferring between them is looked down upon as well."

"Indeed it is, do you now understand why such information is dangerous? Conflict and chaos can lead to war, or in our case, another Galactic War." Zastin then turned to the Royal Family "My apologies princesses." Zastin said, bowing his head to the Deviluke Siblings "You were not supposed to know until you were married, only then would we tell you about the existence of other worlds." he explained.

"Wait, married?" Momo wondered, then her eyes widened "Doesn't that mean father and mother know of the existence of other worlds as well?"

"Indeed they do know of other worlds, Momo-Sama, but they also understand that if they did meddle in their affairs, the results could be disastrous." Zastin then turned away from the princesses _'But still, why would the king leave a-'_

"...Zastin, I've been meaning to ask, you said something about another incident, what did you mean by that?" Nana questioned the now nervously sweating Zastin.

"Ah! Um! Well...Um! About that!..." he continued to flub up on speaking until he eventually sighed, then he took out something from his pockets. It was a letter, from the king of deviluke.

"Lala-Sama, Momo-Sama, and Nana-Sama, this letter from his majesty was sitting on the throne. He's gone, and he left this unopened letter behind."

* * *

The letter read as followed:

 _ **Everyone,**_

 _ **Forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but danger is on the horizon, and there's no time to waste.**_

 _ **I'm not certain as to why, but the stars have been going out... one by one.**_

 _ **I must look further into this.**_

 _ **As the king of deviluke, I have to ask something of Zastin...**_

 _ **There is someone out there with the "Key" to our survival. I need you to find him and make sure he or she stays unharmed, understood?**_

 _ **Without that "Key", all worlds may be lost.**_

 _ **Signed - Gid Lucione Deviluke, King of Deviluke**_

Zastin seemed to be left speechless, lost in his own world until...

"...This is more serious than I could've imagined..." Zastin said to no one in particular.

"Wait, what do stars going out have to do with the worlds?" Mikan wondered out loud.

"...Every star you see, out in the night sky, actually represents the light of a world." Zastin answered.

"...NO WAY!" Exclaimed everyone in the room, while Yami's just looked perplexed.

"But I thought stars-" Momo started.

"That is why this is such a dangerous secret." Zastin spoke, while Momo deflated with a small "oh okay" in the background as soon as he began. "Imagine if it were known that every star represented the light of a world, the results would be catastrophic for all."

"...If a star represents a world's light, and the stars have been going out, wouldn't that mean whole worlds, other universes, are being destroyed one by one?" Yami couldn't help but be suspicious.

"...That is **exactly** what it means, Golden Darkness." Zastin unfortunately confirmed Yami's suspicions true.

"...That means this world, could be wiped by this mystery force, Zastin?..." Lala timidly asked.

"...Indeed, it could." was all Zastin could say.

Everyone went silent after that, the weight of the situation slowly sinking into their minds.

"...Wait, Yami-chan. What the guy in the black hood said before he left made you think of Rito right? Well, what if he kidnapped him?" Lala had a look of worry on her face.

"Why would someone like that want to steal Rito?" asked Momo, trying to see the reasoning for stealing Rito away, but knowing that may very well be the case.

"We don't know many things, but let's assess what we do know." stated Yami

"And that's...?" questioned Momo

"If Zaspin's-"

"Zastin!" he corrected from the side

"-information is true, then the man in black has been around for a while now. A little above two earth weeks ago, Yuuki Rito vanishes without anyone knowing how. Then I get attacked by the Nobodies, beings I've never seen before, which the man in the hood is in league with. He gives me the information on the outside worlds, how to get there, and gives the hint of finding something or someone that is important. We also now know that other worlds are being destroyed, with our world at stake as well, and the King of Deviluke has gone to investigate."

"So from that we can...?" asked Nana

"From that we can infer that the man along with the nobodies also came from another world, he knows where Yuuki Rito is, and he may know the cause of the other worlds being destroyed. Who knows, maybe he's the one behind all of these events, and if he is, then someone with this 'key' must be found in order to counteract him." Yami concluded.

Zastin smiled "I must say, Golden Darkness." He started "Your skill at breaking down information is commendable."

Momo then sported a dark look on her face"...So all we have to do is wait for the hooded man to show up again, and **make** him tell us where Rito-san is..."

"Now Momo-sama, who can say when he'll be back, and with the worlds being destroyed, we can't afford to waste time." reasoned Zastin

"Then what can we do, Zastin?" Lala wondered

" **I'll** do what the king has requested of me, go look for this someone with the 'key' and keep a lookout for Rito-dono as well! It's much too dangerous to let you come along!" Zastin claimed.

"But what about you Zastin? We know how clumsy you can be, you can't go by yourself!" argued Nana.

Zastin then smiled "Do not worry yourself, Nana-sama. For I'll have Maul and Smutts with me!" he said confidently.

"...who?" asked the princesses at the same time.

"...The other two who are also your bodyguards? They're usually alongside me?" hinted Zastin with a raised eyebrow.

"...Oh" was all they can say after a moment of thinking.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but wouldn't that officially leave the Princesses unprotected by the royal guards?" questioned Yami.

Zastin spent a few minutes thinking, then "...Gah! You're absolutely right, Golden Darkness! I can't do that either! What was I thinking?!" scolded Zastin to himself while he rapidly scratched the top of his head.

Lala looked at Zastin with confusion "Why? We'll be fine on our own."

He shook his head "No, with all due respect Lala-sama, I know you three may be capable of fending for yourselves. However, I cannot in good conscious leave you three unguarded during such a critical time, especially if we're unclear on what's causing the worlds to be destroyed. Not only that but..."

"But?..." Nana trailed off

Zastin then started panicking "The king would be furious with me if he finds out I left you on your own!"

Momo sighed "Then what should we do?" she asked, looking depressed about the situation.

"Let's ask the person who's brother is missing, the event that kick-started this..." Yami suggested. After a second or two, they all turned to Mikan, who's bangs now covered her eyes and been rather silent for sometime now.

"Oh..." Momo said, now fearing for Mikan's well being.

"...Mikan?" asked a concerned Lala, while Zastin made a muffled sound.

"Mikan..." Yami then got up from where she was sitting "...what do you want me to do...what do you want us to do...what do **you** want?" she asked in a caring manner as she walked toward her.

Its easy to forget, considering she's usually the most mature female out of everyone here besides Yami. Mikan's the one who usually takes care of everyone else when visitors are in the house. But she is still a 12 year old girl who's brother went missing at the start of what seems to be a multiversal crisis.

After a few seconds of silence, the young brunette spoke.

"...Rito, you idiot" she seemed to be talking to herself "Right when we're all in danger, you go and disappear on us..."

Mikan curled her hands into fists. Everyone silently watched as she went on.

"...Do you have any idea how inconvenient your making things for everyone...for her?"

She then looked to the blonde, with a serious, but also somber look on her face

"I know I have no right to ask this, Yami-san! You've been on earth for a long time now and been trying to live quietly, But Zastin can't go to other worlds on his own when we don't know what else is out there causing this, and we can't leave Lala and her sisters without the other guards right now! But..." she then bowed her head to her "Can you please go with Zastin, and look for Rito alongside him?!"

"...Huh?" is what was said by the party while Yami just kept quiet.

After the moment of silence, "So, you want me to go with someone I don't know very well to unknown territory. Momentarily leaving the quiet life I've built here, to go find the most perverted man I've ever known?"

"I know! This is an incredibly selfish request for me to ask you! But your the only other reliable person I know who can find him-"

"Mikan...it's OK, I'll do it"

"Who knows where Rito is right now, he could be hurt or worse! It's not that I want you to go! It's just...wait, what?" Mikan then looked up to Yami, who had a small warm smile upon her face.

"I said I'll go look for him." the blonde confirmed "The idea was already circling in my mind. In fact, you asking me to go look for your sake clears my own indecisiveness."

"Wait, you wanted to go look for him?! Since when were you thinking of this?"

"Just after we found out the worlds are being destroyed by an unknown entity. It's just as the commander said before, It's very hard to say that all these events are not interconnected somehow, that includes Yuuki Rito disappearing. So I thought to myself if he really is out there, then he can't die just yet, he's still my target."

Zastin immediately tensed up and glared at Yami _'Is Golden Darkness still targeting Rito-dono?'_

"However..." she continued. "Considering what's at risk now, That'll be put on hold for a search and retrieve request from a close friend."

Momo had a look of worry on her face. "Yami, there may be more of those Nobodies out there. Doesn't that mean you will no doubt have to fight often?"

Momo and the others had been trying to break away Yami from being the assassin Golden Darkness for a while now and to live a life of tranquility here, so she can live happily (and in Momo's case, to also see if she was a fit in the "Harem Plan" of hers) But now, she's deciding to go who knows where headlong into conflict. Certainly the opposite of what they wanted for her.

"Yes it may, but as I said before I don't plan on leaving forever and I'm doing this so Mikan can be happy again." reasoned Yami "Besides, what kind of person would it make me to her if I said no?"

 _'Happy Again'_ Momo thought to herself. That's when realization hit her, not just Mikan, but everyone's happiness depended on Rito being there with them, even Yami's. Heck, he was the basis of her Harem Plan, how could she forget!?

"...So...your OK...with doing this, Yami-san?" Mikan wanted to make sure. To which Yami nodded her head. After a brief moment Mikan pulled the blonde into a hug "...Thank You."

Zastin, who had dropped his glare a while ago, was now looking with genuine curiosity. Yami seemed like a normal girl to him at the moment. _'Hmm, who knows, if people can change then-'_

"Ok, we have a plan then, but aren't we all forgetting something?" Nana asked, causing them all to turn to her "How are you guys gonna get to the outside worlds?"

"...That gummi block in your hand, Nana" stated Yami as she pointed to said block in Nana's hand.

Nana blinked "Huh?" she then looked to the green block. "How is just one of these blocks going to help us? Don't we need a whole ship made of these things?"

"I myself cannot devise a way to the outside worlds. However, Princess Lala may be able to." She took the gummi block from the pinkette and started to walk toward Lala "Lala, this cube is our way of getting your fiancee back to this world. Do what you must in order to give us a way to reach him." she took Lala's hand and placed the green gummi block in it.

This act caused Lala to close her hand around it "Okay, I will!" she declared while looking at Yami with determination written all over her face.

"But, how do I do that, Yami-Chan?" she asked a few seconds later, now looking clueless.

"...Just treat it like one of your inventions, oh and be careful not to destroy it." Yami cautioned. With that, she turned to face the rest.

"I'm going to leave now, it's late." she announced to all present in the living room. Everyone took this moment to look at the nearby clock.

"Wow, I still need to wrap my head around all this" Nana said to no one in particular.

"...Everyone!" Zastin suddenly called to everyone's attention. "What we discussed today stays in this room, is that clear?"

There was a pause before the collective response that could be simplified down to "OK" was made.

"Good, thank you." he then turned his head to Yami "Golden Darkness, I will have Mikan-dono contact you when we've devised a way to the worlds outside." To which Yami nodded her head yet again.

"...Lala, Momo, Nana" she stated, looking at the deviluke siblings. She turned to Mikan and gave her a small smile again "Mikan" she then turned to Zastin with a now stoic expression "...Commander Zastin"

"...Goodnight." she turned and started walking toward the door to leave.

"Don't worry, I'll see you out." said Momo, who got up from where she was sitting.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly called out. They all looked toward the direction of the voice to see Peke, who looked utterly confused. "Can someone please explain to me what's happened?"

* * *

"Yami, I must ask you something" Momo said. They had just left the Yuuki house and were now standing on the sidewalk in front of it. "Didn't it ever cross your mind that Nemesis is trying to lure you away from earth, what if she's working alongside the black coated man?"

"I actually thought of that on my way here, to be honest. But now I'm certain that she's not the cause of this." Yami was looking up to the stars as she said this, noting the thousands of stars that were looking down on her.

 _'I may have a long road ahead of me...'_

Momo raised an eyebrow "What makes you think so?"

Yami turned her head to the pinkette "For one thing, the hooded figure claimed an old man told him to be wary of me, just before he appeared from a dark portal. That old man may be his boss."

"An old man...and a dark...portal?" Momo was sporting a worried look as she pondered this out loud.

Yami nodded "Yes" was all she said, then she went to thinking about the portal he came from. Looking back now, the portal itself seemed to be made of darkness, not the darkness like say nighttime, Rather it feels like it was made using the power and essence of pure darkness itself.

 _'Maybe...'_ Yami thought back to when she first encountered Nemesis before Rito went missing and some choice words of hers.

* * *

 _"Your true self, which sleeps deep inside your heart. Your true nature as a weapon, which can never love a person. Darkness."_

* * *

Yami couldn't place it, but she had a feeling that the darkness Nemesis was talking about, and the power of pure darkness that the man in the black hood used were similar, but also different from each other in a way.

"...And the other thing?" inquired Momo.

"The scale of the destruction"

"Huh?"

The blonde then looked up and pointed to the sky "Look, Princess Momo." Momo then looked up to where she was pointing to find thousands of stars. "Remember, every star we are looking at right now represents the light of a world, another universe. Something or someone out there is destroying them somehow. I highly doubt she is capable of something on that caliber, and if she were, then why would she want me to re-walk the path of a weapon if she herself can cause a 'Multi-World' crisis?"

Momo had a hand wrapped around her chin, in thought "Hmm, maybe she's lonely?"

This was met with a '-_-' expression from Yami. "Hehehe, OK guess not."

They both turned back to and stayed looking up at the stars, noting how nice they looked lighting up the night sky. Then they saw one star started to glow brighter then the rest, causing them to lock their eyes on it. After a moment of it glowing, it suddenly went out with a 'ping!' What they had just witnessed caused their eyes to widen and them to let out a small breath of shock. They both turned their heads to look toward each other, was a world just destroyed right before their eyes?!

"Yami-san, let me go with you and Zastin!" Momo pleaded. But Yami just shook her head left and right. "But-"

"Momo, that's not my decision to make. You would have to talk to Commander Zastin and the rest if you want to come."

Momo sighed "...OK" she said, feeling defeated. But then she remembered what else she wanted to say to Yami. "Yami-san, don't you think your not acting like yourself lately?"

For some reason, Yami wasn't liking the mischievous smile on the princess's face "I'm not acting different than my usual self, and if I am, then it's because of how much weight this situation is carrying."

Momo continued to smile "Really? Cause I noticed something else, You thought the man in the black coat was referring to Rito-San when he said ' _Out in the other worlds may be something or someone that is important'_ " She quoted the man, emphasizing the word 'Important'.

At this point Yami was in front of Momo, facing away from her, bangs covering her eyes.

"...Goodnight, Princess Momo." She stated rather firmly, then she grew two white angel wings using trans and flew off.

Momo watched her go, keeping smile on her face as she watched "Good Grief, Yami-san. You really have problems being honest, you know that?" she commented to herself.

* * *

[Five Days Later]

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Inside Gummi Ship**

"Man! How are we supposed to get there now?" a boy with **really** spiky brown hair wondered out loud as he stretched his arms up, and leaned himself back in the chair he was sitting in while bringing his arms in a cross behind his head. He had blue eyes, and was wearing strange clothing. On his upper body was a open black hoodie with white lining, silver pauldron like additions near his shoulders, and a blue undershirt with a red spot at his abdomen. On his lower body were pants that were black on the outside and blue on the inside, lined with white edges. Yellow stripes went around his pants in a Cris-cross fashion, which was held together by a black belt. The pant's pockets were large red pouches that had a large black cross over them. His gloves were black on the outside, white on the inside, had a yellow band circling around the wrist portion of the gloves, and a white cross going around the gloves. His shoes were large, black and yellow with silver soles, had a zipper vertically running across the top of the shoes and had black straps held together with buckles placed on his shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain with an equally silver crown pendant at the front of the chain.

This boy is considered the hero of many worlds, destined to save those that are connected to him, and a chosen wielder of the Keyblade, by the Keyblade. His name is Sora, and due to Xehanort nearly making him a vessel for the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, most of his abilities and power have been stripped away. So he and his two good companions are trying to get to a "true hero" who lost his strength and found it again, in order to ask him for assistance with Sora.

However, they are currently having some problems...

"What? I thought you knew!" the voice quacked.

Yes, the source of that sentence was an anthropomorphic duck with white feathers, a yellow bill, yellow legs, light blue eyes with his pupils being large black orbs, and he had a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his blue hat. His hat also had a zipper and a belt on the top of it. On his upper body is a navy blue jacket lined with light blue lining. He had three small pockets on his jacket, one on the left side, one on the right, and one in the middle. Two zippers were coming down vertically on the sides of his jacket each. Over the jacket covering his shoulders was a light blue attachment lined with yellow lining that was kept together by a long silver buckle. On his wrists were two large gold bangles each. His lower body bore nothing, for he had no pants. His name is Donald Duck, King Mickey's number one Royal Magician and loyal companion to Sora.

"Looks like all the old highways are closed." a new voice with a strange dialect observed.

The source of this voice was an anthropomorphic lanky dog with black fur and droopy ears. He was wearing a tall orange hat that had a blue band around the middle, and red goggles were resting over the front of the hat. He had two bucked teeth and short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. His eyes were white, connected, and had two small black orbs as pupils. His upper body bore a green turtleneck sweater and he was wearing white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wore a sleeveless, black vest with grey lining and four grey pockets. His lower body bore yellow pants that was held securely by a black belt. His pants had large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a zipper to open them. He had very large brown shoes with the outer portion being coated in steel. His name is Goofy, and he is the Captain of King Mickey's Royal Knights, friend to Donald, and another loyal companion to Sora.

"Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should trust the guidance his heart gives?" Goofy wondered to his two friends from the seat behind and to the right of Sora.

"C'mon, Sora. Which way?" Donald questioned to Sora from where his seat was, behind and to the left of him.

"Ummmm..." Sora thought to himself, with his arms still crossed behind his back.

"Hey, would you get serious?" the duck asked, squinting his eyes as he did so.

"Gimme a break, I'm trying. These things take time!" The key boy tried to make an excuse for himself.

"Well, since we've already been there before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there?" The dog advised to Sora. Despite being known as clumsy, Goofy had sparks of wisdom at points that would aid the group in times of need.

Sora got up from his seat and walked to the middle of the three seats of the gummi ship.

"Hmmmm..." He thought to himself, then he got into some power up pose as if trying to make something happen or mimic someone.

"Well?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, I got nothin'. What did you expect?" He told the Duck, who slumped back in his seat feeling defeated.

"May your heart be your guiding key." wistfully recalled Goofy.

"Huh? What's that?" Sora asked Goofy, while looking at him in confusion.

"Master Yen Sid always said that, right before we went off on any of our real important adventures." explained Goofy.

Sora raised an eyebrow at this "Really? Ring a bell?" He turned to Donald, who just shook his head left to right while saying "Uh-Uh".

"Maybe I just Imagined it..." concluded Goofy, who looked over to the side in thought.

"May my heart be my guiding key..." wondered Sora out loud. His face lit up as a smile formed on it. He then went to the front of his seat.

"I got it!" he declared as he held out his right hand. Not a moment later, a giant key appeared from a brief flash of light in his hand. The blade portion of the key was silver, with the guard around the handle of the blade being gold. The handle of the blade itself was black, and the teeth of the blade was shaped like the crown on the chain Sora wears around his neck. Speaking of, the key was decorated with a key-chain and at the end of the key-chain was a silver circle that had smaller sliver circles to serve as ears. This weapon is known as a Kingdom Key, Sora's Keyblade.

He then pointed the Keyblade to the window of the gummi ship looking out to the lanes between and a small bright light shined from the tip of the blade. Soon after that, a big wormhole appeared in front of the gummi ship.

"It's a gate!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Sora dismissed his Keyblade, then sat back in his seat and gave a fist pump "Alright!"

He then grabbed the handle of the Gummi Ship "Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"

The Gummi Ship sailed near the gate. The gate then took the gummi ship in an instant and closed, both the ship and the gate disappearing in a flash.

* * *

 **Troubling World - Sainan (Yuuki House Backyard)**

"So this is it, Lala-sama?"

"Ya-huh!"

"This invention will take us to a different world, Onee-sama?"

"Ya-huh!"

"...What is it called, Princess Lala?"

"Other-Worldly-Portal-Kun!"

Yami had received a notification from Mikan yesterday, that Lala finished her invention and it would be ready to go by the next dawn. So she spent the day getting all the necessary things she would need, mostly taiyaki. Secretly, she and Momo had asked Mikado to look for information about stars going out at a rapid pace, a man in a black hood, and Nobodies.

She came up with...rather worrying things...

Firstly, there was some rumors of a time when the stars were blinking out before, but after some time had passed, there were more stars than ever. No one knew what had caused such a phenomenon, some people even thought they dreamed the whole thing up, so it became a rumor that people didn't believe.

Secondly, there were very few other sightings of a man in a black hood with his face shrouded. Strangely enough, the sightings had inconsistencies, like the man's height or the size of his shoulders. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any information on the nobodies.

She gathered up all her essentials in a small red backpack and she was at the Yuuki house at the crack of dawn. Currently outside in the backyard was Zastin in his bone armor, ready to go, and Yami was in her usual black combat dress attire. Maul and Smutts were standing at the side of the backyard along with Mikan and Nana.

"Momo-sama, are you sure you don't want to st-"

"Zastin, we've already talked about this. I'm going with Yami and you to be sure you two don't get sick somehow." Momo stated. She was now wearing a black dress with light green lining at the top, with what looked like a light green corset(?) around her abdomen. Around her neck was a black tie with a light yellow accessory that held the dress up. She was also wearing black and light green striped stockings and black shoes that were grey around the soles. Over her shoulder was a white travel bag that had multiple medical supplies, her D-dial, her laptop, and a barrier generator in case of emergencies.

"Is that truly the case, Princess Momo?"

"O-of course it is!" Momo defended herself.

"OK, everyone! Listen up please!" Lala cheerfully called to everyone from in front of the machine. The machine itself was at least ten feet tall and 6 feet wide. It looked like one of your typical sci-fi portal generators. To the left of the generator was no doubt the control panel, with the green gummi block inside some sort of jar with pink fluid inside and pincers on the inside top and bottom holding the block right in the middle of the jar.

"Other-Worldly-Portal-Kun is a special invention that will generate a portal to a completely different world!" she explained. "And here is the Return-Dial-Kun!" She pulled out a dial with a small red button in it. "Simply press the button on any world and it'll return you right back in front of Other-Worldly-Portal-Kun!"

 _'So theoretically, we can just use that when we are done searching on a world to come back here and re-use the other machine. Well, let's hope these actually work...'_ Yami thought to herself as she put the dial in her backpack. She knew Lala loved inventing things, but their effectiveness usually left a lot to be desired.

With that, Lala went to the control panel pressed many buttons and after she was done she pulled the big blue lever on the side of the control panel. After that a low whirring noise started to emit from the machine itself, which caught the attention of all present. Then the noise started to get louder and louder.

"...I think we should take cover..." Momo nervously said as the noise got even louder and the machine started to shake. Yami made a giant shield in front of her using her hair and crouched behind it while pulling Momo down. The rest simply ducked and covered away from the machine, with the noise emitting from it becoming even louder and it shaking even more violently. Then, there wasn't an explosion like everyone was expecting, but a strange noise, like a mass of particles being created in one swift motion. The loud noise was gone, but now there was a low hum emitting from the machine. Everyone got up and looked toward it to find a light pink portal to who knows where, in the center of it.

"Hooray!" Lala exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. "OK, now Yami-chan." she pulled out the Return-Dial, walked over to the blonde, and handed it to her. "Keep this safe, OK?" She asked with a happy smile.

Yami nodded to the princess and looked toward Mikan "Don't worry you two, I promise we'll return with that pervert in tow before you know it."

Nana walked over to her twin sister "Hey you. Take care of those two, and keep your spirits up. Understand?"

Momo looked toward Nana and nodded to her "They'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." She then got closer to Nana and asked her something. "Did you tell Mea anything about this?"

"Of course, I had to. You know she's just as worried about Rito as everyone else. Naturally, she wanted to go with you guys, but Yami told her that the best way to help right now is to keep this place safe while she's gone, in case whatever is out there comes here." Nana finished her explanation, which got a simple "OK" from Momo.

"Commander!" Both Maul and Smutts called out to their boss in unison. Zastin walked toward the two.

"Make sure Lala-sama and Nana-Sama are safe and sound, is that clear?"

"Sir!" they said in unison, acknowledging the order, to which Zastin nodded. He then turned to Momo and Yami. "So are you two ready?"

"Yes."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Zastin."

"Very well, then." They all turned to the portal, "Let's be off."

The three walked into the portal one after the other, with Yami being the last one to enter. After she did the portal suddenly closed.

From here on out, they will be in unknown territory...

* * *

Developer's Notes:

1\. I was originally gonna have Mea with the rest when they are talking about the other worlds. But decided against it because I'm unclear about something. Does Nemesis have to take over Mea's body and shape-shift it to look like herself in order to appear before others. Or does she have her own body, but she can just take over Mea whenever she wants?

PM me if you know because I have a few sources contradicting each other.

2\. I was gonna have a scene with the Radiant Garden group in this chapter, but I thought the chapter was already going for too long so I decided against it.

Also yes, The Sainan group is essentially doing something similar to what Sora's group did in KH1.


	4. Interlude - The 13th Deliberation

Hey all, just wanted to say sorry for the last chapter being rushed. Don't worry though, now that I am not restricted by my own idea's (three chapter prologue) and deadlines, my writing _"quality"_ shouldn't suffer...I think and/or hope.

Anyway, this is a little tidbit that just came to me.

(7/9/18 Edit: Updated Xigbar to how he looks in KH3. Before I was running on the idea that he would have a fused look between the two. But then E3 happened.)

(7/24/18 Edit: I didn't realize Xigbar's Ponytail was so long, lol)

* * *

 **Interlude - The 13th Deliberation**

 **The World That Never Was - Where Nothing Gathers**

The current area was white and circular. The platform in this room was decorated with the sigil of the nobodies, the area around the sigil and on the platform itself was designed in a fashion that wouldn't look out of place in a data world. All around the room at the edge of the circular platform were thirteen white chairs, each varying in height. Sitting on these chairs were twelve black coated figures, six of them had their faces revealed, while the rest of them had their hoods up.

"Hmm..." the one to the left of the tallest chair had his eyes closed, as if sensing a change. He had dark skin, and long white hair that was slicked back at the top. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be gold-orange. This man is Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem The Seeker of Darkness. "It seems Golden Darkness has finally decided to move." He concluded with a smile.

"Heh! About time, I was wondering if Goldie-locks was even gonna take part in this whole shebang." a man in a chair below him said. This man had a light skin complexion, and light black hair with quite a few white skunk stripes going through it vertically that was tied in a very long ponytail. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye due to a severe injury obtained some time ago, but his left eye showed that they were gold in color. He had a big scar on the left side of his face going down past his chin, and his ears were pointed. This man was called Braig, but he abandoned that name when he became one of Organization XIII, so he was given the name Xigbar. "Then again, guess she had to once I gave her that small handout on her little murder crush."

"I wonder..." a deep voice above Xigbar pondered. This one was sitting to the right of the tallest chair and looked similar to Ansem; dark skin, gold-orange eyes, and long white hair. However, his hair had sharp bangs all over instead of being slicked back. He is Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, and the previous leader of Organization XIII. "How will the weapon's heart fair when it finds that the boy in question has lost his?"

"I fail to understand, Master." a new voice joined in a few seats away from Xemnas. He had a light skin complexion like Xigbar, gold eyes, and long light-blue hair with two long unkempt bangs coming down the sides of his face. His face was marked with a 'X' Scar right in the middle. This was the man Lea was staring down some time ago, his former friend Isa. However, like Xigbar, when he became one of Organization XIII, he was given the name Saix. "I thought our objective was to get Sora to become Number XIII?"

"It still is..." someone to the left of Saix began. He had dark skin, gold eyes, and sharp white hair that reached passed his shoulders with two sharp bangs coming down both sides of his face each with another two behind those. Unlike the other unhooded ones here, this man was on the young side. That's because this is Xehanort's youngest incarnation to join Organization XIII, simply called Young Xehanort. "Sora is currently our ideal candidate. The others are simply in case he proves to be worthless in the end."

"It matters not..." a gravelly old voice started. This voice came from the tallest chair in the room between Ansem and Xemnas. He had gold eyes, dark skin, a white goatee, and a bald head. He was wearing a long black open trench-coat, two long white gloves with a black band around each wrist, and a white trench-shirt with two black belts going around his abdomen. He was also wearing black pants and tall black boots. The man was rather elderly, but make no mistake, he is the leader of this True Organization XIII, Master Xehanort. The same one who spoke to King Mickey about gathering the Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. "All of the pieces will appear in time, whoever they may be. However, that does not mean we cannot guide them to their proper places. Destiny is never left to chance after all."

"Of course, Master." Xehanort's young incarnation agreed.

"You all have your duties, now go." Master Xehanort ordered, to which they used the darkness to leave. The only exception was Saix, who had one last thing to ask his master.

"What is your concern?" The elder asked when he noticed Saix looked deep in thought.

"I have been meaning to ask, we've focused our attention primarily on Keyblade wielders this whole time. How long have you known about this 'Golden Darkness'?"

To this question, Master Xehanort merely gave a villainous grin. "All will be made clear in time..."

* * *

So yeah, nothing too big.

Also, about the whole Mea/Nemesis thing? I'm an idiot, there was a passing kid in episode 5 of Darkness 2nd who noticed Nemesis, who was talking to Mea at the time.

Bye!


	5. Greece - My Name is Sora!

I'M NOT DEAD! YAY!

Just took a small break from writing for a bit. Chapters will be a bit shorter from now on because I want to avoid the dreaded writers block, but still put out content. If that makes any sense.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

 **My Name is Sora! The Attack On Greece!**

 **Greece - Thebes**

Quiet and empty, two words that would never be used to describe Thebes. Yet they fit perfectly as of now. The city shows clear signs of battle, some buildings on fire, other buildings outright destroyed, the same can be said for the few Greek columns lying around. The solemn silence continued until a small hum was heard, then the hum started getting louder. As the hum got even louder, a pink ball of light appeared slightly above the pavement of the city, then it started to grow bigger as white lightning bolts shot out of it. The area itself was shaking due to the intensity of it all. Then with a boom, the ball turned into a pink portal, the noise was all gone as well. After a brief moment, a pink haired girl fell out of the portal, which closed soon after she fell out.

"Ugh, that was unpleasant" Momo commented as she picked herself up from the ground. Upon standing she took the time to wipe the dust off her dress and take her surroundings in.

"My goodness, where are we? what happened here?" wondered the pinkette. She then noticed two things besides the wrecked city. One, she still had clothes on. Usually when her eldest sister made an invention involving portals they would have the...unfortunate drawback of not bringing clothes with the person using said invention, so this was indeed a strange occurrence. Two, and something more pressing, she was the only one there, Zastin and Yami were nowhere to be seen!

Momo's eyes went wide at this realization "Wait, where are _they_? Hello?!" she exclaimed as she looked around for her two companions, hoping for an answer from either of them. Unfortunately, she was met with silence. _'Did we get separated somehow?'_ Momo was now very worried, looking down at the ground, her mind racing at the possible scenarios. They could have ended up separated across just this world at best, but at worst they could have ended up on separate worlds entirely.

As her gaze stayed focused at the pavement, something rose out from the ground a few feet behind her. A feeling of dread suddenly filled Momo as she turned around to confront the source of this feeling, only to find a small black shadow creature. It looked as if it was a being of pure darkness itself. It had a somewhat humanoid body with a round head. The head had two crooked antennae sprouting out of the top of its head drooping forward. Each of it's hands had three clawed fingers, and it's feet were large and lack digits. It's eyes were yellow orbs that seemed to glow through the darkness that made up it's head. It was constantly twitching it's body and head, making it look feral. Now, there was a part of Momo that thought the creature looked cute in a way, but that did not overshadow the dread she felt nor the hostility the little shadow was emitting.

The creature then suddenly lunged at Momo, causing her to grit her teeth and dodge to the left while eying it. After that it became apparent to her that the creature wasn't by itself, as more of it's kind came from the ground, surrounding her. She had never seen beings like these before in her life, nor were they the one's that attacked Yami from the way she described them.

' _Just what are they?_ ' she thought to herself.

"It's the heartless, look out!" yelled a nearby voice. Momo looked toward it to find a...dog of sorts, running upright toward her. A shield then materialized on his right arm from a flash of light and he started spinning toward her with his shield outstretched. Momo watched in bewilderment as the dog spun into the ' _heartless_ ' around her in a circle, destroying them. The dog started 'woahing' to himself as he slowly stopped spinning in front of Momo. Once he did stop he was facing in her direction a bit dizzy from the spin, giving her a chance to take his appearance in with more detail. To her, the dog looked like he was right out of a cartoon Celine could watch.

Once the strange dog recovered from the dizziness, he noticed Momo staring at him "Gawrsh, Ms? Are you alright?" the dog asked her.

Momo's eyes lit up and she put a hand to her chest. "Oh! Um, yes. Thank you very much...ummm?" She gestured to the dog, wanting to know a name.

"Goofy! Wait!" a new voice said. Momo and the dog looked toward the voice to find a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes hurriedly round the corner, presumably where this dog came from. "I heard you say heartless! You alright?"

"A-hyuck! Don't worry Sora, I'm A-OK!" Goofy cheerfully replied. "In fact, I just saved this girl."

Sora then looked at Momo. "Uh, Hi there!" Sora looked her up and down in curiosity "Are you-"

"Sora! Goofy!" another voice quacked out loud. A duck now rounded the same corner Sora came from. "There you two are!" he declared once he made eye contact with them. He stopped in front of them while looking up at the two with a glare. "We're supposed to stick together you guys!"

"Sorry Donald, I just spotted a heartless round' the corner." Goofy explained to the duck "Good thing I did too." he finished while looking toward Momo.

Donald turned his head to look at the female "Wha?..." and began looking her up and down just as Sora did a moment ago. Though unlike Sora, it was done with a hint of suspicion toward the girl.

"I was going to ask..." Sora began talking to the pinkette "Are you from around here?"

Momo was about to reply, but she recalled what Yami and Zastin said about how people don't and shouldn't know of worlds outside their own for very good reasons. So she...

"No, I come from...very far away." told a non-specific truth.

Sora and Goofy just exchanged glances while Donald continued to look suspiciously toward her. Then, they slowly broke out into audible laughs.

Momo just stared at the trio with a mixed expression of disbelief and confusion. "Wait, what did I say? Why are you laughing?!" It didn't feel good to be laughed at for no apparent reason.

"Hahahaha! Your from another world, aren't you?" Sora replied. To which Momo's eyes went wide.

"How do you-"

"Sora used that same excuse before, on our first adventure together!" elaborated Donald.

"But-"

"A-hyuck-hohohoho! And we've been here before too. You don't look OR dress like anyone who would be from this world!" Goofy added.

"...oh" was all Momo could say with a frown.

Now that the laughter died down, Sora spoke "Sorry, that must have looked rude from where your standing."

"It was." the pinkette stated with a glare. The trio felt shivers down their spines as they realized that she was upset at them.

Sora cleared his throat and bowed, Donald and Goofy soon following after "We're VERY sorry, Ms...um..." he looked up to her, as he didn't know her name.

After a moment, Momo's expression softened, sensing the sincerity and non-perverted intent behind his apology "Momo Belia Deviluke."

"I'm Donald Duck!" the duck gave his name while pointing a thumb to himself

"The name's Goofy!" Goofy introduced himself while putting a hand to his chest.

"And my name is Sora!" The boy declared while putting both his hands behind his head in a Criss-Cross fashion.

A few moments passed as Momo looked at the Trio. Realizing they were not laughing out of malice, but out of how carefree they are, she smiled ' _Yeah, we definitely got to the outside worlds_ ' she thought to herself. ' _I hope Yami-san and Zastin are OK...'_

"Ummm, Goofy-san, you called those dark shadow creatures ' _Heartless_ ' right?" asked Momo

"Huh?" for a moment, Goofy was confused about the added ' _san_ ' before deciding to forget it "Oh! Yeah! That's what they're called, Ms. Momo."

"They started attacking this world just recently. Right as I was training too." Sora wistfully complained.

The pinkette looked quizzically at Sora "Training? For wha-" before she could finish, a LOUD crash was heard deeper into the city by the four, snapping them to look in the direction of the crash.

"More heartless?!" Sora turned to look at Donald and Goofy, who nodded their heads with expressions of determination. "Momo, you get to somewhere safe, we'll handle this!" he swung his right arm as he finished his sentence, summoning the kingdom key in the process. Momo's eyed the key with curiosity, wondering how he summoned it from thin air, watching the trio go as she did. She then remembered something...

* * *

 _There is someone out there with the "Key" to our survival. I need you to find him and make sure he stays unharmed, understood?_

 _Without that "Key", all worlds may be lost._

* * *

' _Could father have meant that literally?'_ Momo pondered to herself ' _If so...'_

Momo was now making a '-_-' face _'That didn't take long at all...'_ she concluded in her head before going after them.

* * *

E3 was AMAZING this year for me, especially with the Kingdom Hearts stuff shown. Going back to Pirates and they look SUPER Good compared to KH2!

Anyway, this chapter is basically me announcing "I'M NOT DEAD!" earlier. It's a good thing I made this fic AU too, with all they showed at E3, I don't lose motivation to keep going. In fact, I GAINED motivation!

Also, I went with Greece for the Hercules world because Olympus is the place where the gods live. In KH3 we are actually going to Thebes and climbing Mount Olympus to stop whatever Hades is cooking up. That and the fact that the Pirates world is now called The Caribbean, not just Port Royal.

Bye!


	6. Greece - The Hero of Greece!

Hello folks! Now before you move on to read this chapter, I would like to inform you all that I have edited the last few chapters. Nothing too big, just some more context here and there. Except the ending of Chapter 3, that needed a bit more...editing than the rest. Do not worry, I will never add or take away anything SUPER major (Like plot reveals) after I publish a chapter.

Enjoy!

(10/8/18 Update: General Grammar updates)

(10/10/18 Update: Fixed Momo's description of Yami to Sora, my bad.)

(10/13/18 Update: General Update)

(5/20/19 Update: Added a quick reference to the RPG datascape Momo and Nana made)

(8/28/19 Edit: Changed Title of chapter for Story reasons)

* * *

 **Save The Civilians! The Hero of Greece and A Promise of Support! **

**Greece - Thebes**

Sora, Donald and Goofy fought off many heartless as they made their way deeper into the city. Donald used his magic staff, casting spells to pick off any stragglers Sora missed, with Goofy using his shield to ram into heartless and block off some of them from attacking his allies. All the while, unbeknownst to the three, a pinkette was following behind, in the air thanks to Lala's Anti-Gravity Wing System, and out of sight. Momo watched Sora and Donald in amazement as they called out the elements to conjure up fire, shoot out ice, and summon lightning itself. It was like a Magical Girl Kyoko episode, only these guys were MUCH more versatile and fierce with their spell-flinging. Sora in particular showed extreme skill in swordsmanship-wait, or would it be 'Keymanship'?-Anyway, the point is that she was very impressed by Sora's abilities.

"It's hard to believe that real magic exists, if this is real magic..." she voiced her thoughts. In her world, things had more of a modern, scientific touch while magic was just a concept, appearing in media, like fairytale books and video games, like when she and Nana made that Trouble Quest RPG datascape. Now that she has seen a sample of what can be found in other worlds, she personally believed that other worlds have something similar to alternate realities from each other. So magic can be known in some worlds while in others it's not known or, for better or worse, doesn't even exist. She was now beginning to see why people are usually not allowed to know of other worlds, for say if an evil being knew of, or had access to, a source of power not native to the world they were in, and used that knowledge and power for their own dark deeds. The results would indeed "be catastrophic", to quote Zastin.

"I hope Yami and Zastin are OK..." she yet again spoke to no one in particular once she thought of the commander. She decided that pondering on that wasn't going to help right now and turned her attention off of her mind and back to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

After Donald used a fira spell to wipe out a remaining shadow, A crash and a scream was heard from inside a nearby building, prompting Sora and co to snap their attention to the building and run inside. Upon entering they saw a man holding up a pillar. He was standing on top of rubble with civilians below him and other bystanders around the room, the room itself having stray fires here and there. The man had orange hair with a small red-brown headband around his forehead. He had baby-blue eyes, was tall, and very well built. He was wearing light brown clay armor that ended in a kilt around his waist, and had a blue cape attached to the shoulders of said armor. His arms were bare except a pair of brown wristbands. Around his waist and kilt was a dark brown belt with a gold medal that had a cloud and lighting bolt design on it; the symbol of the Greek gods, and on his feet were brown knee high sandals. This man is known as Hercules, the hero of this world who also happens to be a god. In fact, this is the true hero Sora went to train with for the upcoming battle with Xehanort. Sora and Co. met with Hercules a couple of times during their quests and consider him a good friend, They even shorten his name to...

"Herc!" Sora shouted when he spotted the hero. As he, Donald, and Goofy ran in, the entire building shook, causing them to stop running and Hercules to grunt as he faltered his hold a bit. It was clear to the trio that the pillar Herc was holding in place was the only thing keeping the building from falling in on itself.

"Not good!" Sora voiced his thoughts on the situation. To make things worse, some shadow heartless decided to appear along with two of a type of heartless Team Sora have seen before. These heartless had an open silver helmet on their heads with jagged swirls being on the right and left side of the helmets. The opening of the helmets revealed their glowing yellow eyes and jagged maws. Their bodies were covered in a blue-black body suit that had purple emblems on it's knees that were outlined in gold. Their arms had silver wristbands each, their hands ended in bright red tipped claws, and on their feet were black shoes that ended in a swirled tip each. Also, on their chests lay the heartless sigil, an emblem of a black heart that was outlined in red with a spiky red X in the center, with the bottom part of the heart sprouting in three directions. These types in particular were known as Soldiers.

"We gotta help Herc! Get everyone outta this place!" Sora told his two companions as he got into a battle stance with Kingdom Key. Donald and Goofy nodded at his command and went to work. Donald used a blizzara spell to dowse out the fires and get the bystanders out of the building while Goofy covered Donald from any heartless that tried to attack. Meanwhile, Sora got all of the heartless in his field of vision before proceeding with his own attack. He leaped into the air, pointed the keyblade in the direction of the heartless, and gathered light at the tip of it.

"Back Off!" he shouted as he released several orange swirling lights from the Kingdom Key. The shots swerved and hit their marks dead on, destroying them. He landed back on the ground and looked toward Donald and Goofy to find that they've just finished getting the last of the civilians out. Afterward he turned his attention to Hercules.

"Thanks Sora!" the hero thanked the key-bearer. "I'm glad you decided to show up when you di-guh!" Herc grunted as his hold faltered a bit, the building shaking as that happened. "Hurry, you guys gotta get out of here!"

"But what about you?" asked Sora. "We can't just let this place fall on you!"

"Won't Herc be okay? He is a god after all." Goofy turned his head as he whispered to Donald.

"I don't know..." the duck whispered back in wonder while folding his arms across his chest. While that may be the case, he didn't feel particularly good about letting a building crush the Greek hero.

"I'll be fine, I've taken worse!" he said while flashing Sora and Co. a smile.

"But-" Sora began protesting again, but was interrupted by a familiar girls voice.

"Um, pardon me..." the voice spoke from behind Team Sora. They turned their heads around to find Momo, who was smiling as she walked into the building. "I think I have something that might help." she then started to reach for something in her bag as she walked toward where Hercules was.

"Momo?" Sora was looking at her in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"...I followed you!" She answered with a smile toward him as she walked passed. It was then that Sora noticed something about her...

"Woah! You have a tail?!" he shouted in surprise as he eyed it. This caused Momo to stop walking and look at him with a face of absolute bewilderment. She didn't exactly make any effort to explain or hide it because of the fact that the key-boy was traveling with a talking, anthropomorphic duck and dog. A tailed-being should have been the least of his concerns.

Goofy looked at Sora with a raised eye-ridge "Uh, Sora? Didn't you notice it when we met her earlier?"

Sora started to rub the back of his head "Ummm, no..."

Momo couldn't help but think _'Not the most_ _perceptive, is he?'_ After hearing that from the Key-hero.

"Then how'd you figure she was from another world?" continued Goofy

"I thought the clothes were enough of a give away..."

Donald used this opportunity to bring an open palm to the top of his bill "Sometimes, I worry about you Sora..."

"Hey! She said she came from far away, too!" he defended himself.

After a few seconds of Momo staring at the trio, Hercules grunted as the building shook yet again. Momo got her attention back on Herc, pulled out a pink cell phone, her d-dial, from her bag. She flipped it open and then pressed a button on it, The main screen of the phone emitted a light and from that light large seeds appeared. She threw the seeds near where Herc was standing. One second later, large vines started to grow at a rapid pace from where the seeds landed. The Greek hero watched as the vines made their way to the pillar that he was holding up. Once there, the large vines started to spread and split all over the pillar, passed it, and upward to the ceiling, spreading from there. Secretly, Momo was glad that her D-Dial still worked in another world.

"Mr. Hero, you can let go now." Momo assured cheerfully to the god. Hercules cautiously let go, unsure if the vines would hold. However, his fears were for nothing as he found that the vines were indeed sturdy enough to keep it in place. After he let go, he jumped down from where he was standing and started to walk toward the group.

"What was that?!" Sora asked in amazement while shifting his gaze from the greenery that was now keeping the building from falling back to Momo and the phone in her hand.

"This is a D-Dial." She said while raising the phone up to show it to Sora "It's my sister's invention that lets me summon any of the plant friends I've made over the years."

"Plants?..." asked Donald with a raised eye-ridge.

"Yes, I've been able to talk with plants ever since I was young." She told the trio. She was going to explain further, but Sora interrupted

"So you've made friends with plants, that amazing." He complimented with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks um...Sora, is this a new friend of yours?" Herc asked as he joined the others.

"Oh yeah! We just met her not too long ago! This is Momo." Sora introduced while gesturing to the girl with his left hand. "Momo, this is our friend, Hercules." Sora finished. However, when he turned his head back to the pinkette, she seemed to be in a daze. She had half-open glazed eyes on the Greek hero and a bit of saliva on the left corner of her smiling mouth.

Goofy was looking at her quizzically while that was happening "Sora, do you think she's OK?" he eventually asked his brunette friend. Meanwhile, Hercules looked very uncomfortable, as if he wanted to or was ready to shrink away from where he was.

Sora just shrugged his shoulders in response "I don't know, Hey Momo! You in there?!" Sora's call got Momo out of whatever daydream she was in as her face changed to an alert expression and she shook her head left and right.

 _'Oh, what's come over me!? I must remember why I left!'_ she thought as started to greet the well-built man "Hello there." she said while bowing her head to him.

As Momo straightened herself, Sora had a question "Momo, is it OK if I ask why you've been following us?"

"Well..." she trailed off, gathering her thoughts together "Because the stars have been going out, and my friends and I are looking for the one with the ' _key_ ' to their survival." She then looked toward the keyblade in Sora's right hand "I suppose that was meant to be taken literally..."

"The stars have been going out?...The Heartless...they must be attacking other worlds too." concluded Sora.

"They're the ones responsible for the worlds being destroyed?" From what she saw of the heartless so far, while they would indeed be difficult for the average person to destroy, they certainly lacked the destructive capability to wipe out a whole other world. It was something she found difficult to believe, then again, there is something about them that seemed...wrong, even by her world's standards. She felt that she didn't grasp the bigger picture on them just yet.

"Yeah, they are." Sora had a rather serious look on his face as he said this.

"Hmm, What she said kinda sounds familiar" Donald mused to Goofy.

Goofy brought a finger to the top of his forehead as he started thinking "You mean about the stars going out?"

"Not that! I mean what she said about searching for the 'key'..."

Goofy took his finger off in revelation "Oh yeah! That's how WE started our first adventure! And how we ran into Sora, too!" he concluded with a smile, fondly remembering when he and Donald landed on an unsuspecting younger Sora in Traverse Town.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Ran into? More like crashed into!" Sora recalled with a grin and a chuckle toward his two companions. Meanwhile as Sora and his friends continued to playfully bicker and reminisce, Momo was watching the group with intrigue. From how they were talking, these guys have quite the history of companionship with one another, she did hear Donald say "first adventure" before. That would explain why they seemed carefree when she met them earlier, as a long history of camaraderie makes anyone feel better with each other in dark times. But shouldn't they handle this crisis with a little more...urgency?

"Um..." she voiced, which got the attention of the group.

"Oh, Sorry! Got sidetracked." apologized Sora while he rubbed the back of his head.

Goofy then decided to speak up "You said 'my friends and I' are looking for the key, that means you didn't come alone, right?"

"That's right, but it seems we got separated when we went through our portal." the pinkette explained. Then an idea came to mind "You wouldn't happened to have seen them, have you? One of them is a man clad in skeletal amour with a dark cape. The other is a girl around my height with very long blonde hair, red eyes, and wears black."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules thought for a moment, looking to each other to see if they could think of anybody that fits her descriptions. Unfortunately, they shook their heads left and right, saying various words that amounted to "No".

"Oh..." she somberly looked to the ground as she said this. "I guess we truly did get separated..."

Sora looked at the pinkette with sympathy, then a smile formed on his face "Don't worry! You'll definitely find them somewhere! Don't give up!"

"...But Yami, the blonde-haired girl, has the only means we have to get back home. For all I know, they could have ended up on another world..."

Momo still held her gaze to the ground as she said this. She was particularly disheartened about Yami potentially being on her own. Not that she didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself when it came to these 'Heartless', no not at all. But more-so because she made a promise that she would be with her to guide her and give her support...

* * *

 _ **Troubling World - Sainan (School Doctor's Office) [Some Time Before Departure]**_

 _"We have reason to believe Rito-san may have been kidnapped..." Momo stated seriously. She and Yami were at the Sainan High School Doctor's office talking with the Doctor and her assistant. With what little information they had on the events that had transpired, they decided to ask the school doctor for assistance, who had access to a secret broad information network._

 _"That can't be..." the_ _ _assistant_ somberly stated. She was a light-skinned girl with navy blue eyes and long navy blue hair that reached the center of her back with beige ribbons wrapped around her hair on the sides of her face. She was wearing a bright pink nurses uniform that had white leggings as part of the uniform. On her feet were pink slippers that complimented the uniform quite nicely. She is Shizu Murasame, but she likes being called Oshizu by her friends._

 _"Its just as I feared, then..." the doctor voiced her thoughts from the chair she was sitting in. She had green eyes and brownish red hair. She was wearing an open white lab coat that showed a pink top underneath that was tied by a belt; the pink top showing an ample amount of cleavage. She was also wearing a black skirt, very long black socks and white heels. This woman is Mikado Ryouko, who is also an extraterrestrial of this world. "Do you have any ideas on who it was and where they might have taken him?"_

 _"Well we don't have a concrete identity, but we do know it was a man wearing a black hood. He appeared before Yami the other night."_

 _"Speaking of..." Yami started "Can you find information on other sightings of a black hooded figure?"_

 _"Hmm, for what purpose?"_

 _"From how he spoke, it sounds as if he and his boss knew of me for some time. If so, I need to know for just how long." After a moment of pause, Yami continued "I also need to know about a kind of creature I was attacked by, he called them 'Nobodies'."_

 _"Nobodies?" Oshizu repeated out-loud in wonder._

 _Yami nodded "Yes, they were strange white creatures with a mark on their heads I've never seen before." She then used her long hair to replicate the nobody sigil she saw "It looked just like this."_

 _Ryouko looked and leaned toward the replicated sigil with curiosity "...I can't say I've seen it before, either." After a few more moments of memorizing the shape, she re-adjusted herself in her seat._

 _"Before we do any of this, shouldn't we inform the galactic police of-"_

 _"No, That won't be necessary. We'll go get Rito-san back ourselves." Momo interrupted quite suddenly. Causing both Ryouko and Oshizu to stare at her with surprise._

 _After a few moments she cleared her throat and explained further "What I mean to say is that Zastin and Yami are going to get him back."_

 _"...And just where do you think he is?"_

 _"Ah, well, about that...hmmm..." Momo thought of how she could dance around this subject, until the blonde next to her spoke._

 _"He's been taken off-world." She plainly stated._

 _"Whaa!?..." Momo now had her mouth agape with her eyes going wide and face going blue with shock._

 _'She promised she would keep that information hidden! How could she just-'_

 _"So on another planet?" inquired Ryouko._

 _"It would appear that way." As she was saying this, she shot a quick glace at Momo, silently hoping the girl would follow her lead._

 _"...Oh! Yes, that's right!" the devilukean noticed and recovered with a nervous laughter as she finished her own sentence._

 _"We won't be gone forever, so you do not need to worry yourselves about us." after Yami said this, the doctor looked to be deep in thought, occasionally shifting her gaze between the assassin and devilukean. Eventually..._

 _"...Very well. I'll see what I can find on my end." she confirmed with a smile._

 _With that, Yami nodded, turned, and walked out of the office, with the remaining trio watching her as she did so._

 _"Oh, Mikado-Sensei. While I'm here, I have a request as well. Can you find any rumors about stars going out at a rapid pace?" asked the pinkette. 'It would be a good idea to gather as much information as we can' she thought to herself. "If you can of course, it's for my dear Onee-Sama."_

 _"Will do." Ryouko seemed to be in thought again as she said this._

 _"Well, I'd best be on my way." Momo began turning to leave as well until the doctor spoke up._

 _"Wait a moment Momo-san, There is something I would like to discuss with you."_

 _Momo stopped walking and turned her head "Oh! Um, Yes?"_

 _"How is she faring with the idea of temporarily leaving? How did she even come to such a decision?"_

 _After she was asked this question, Momo turned her body around, toward the pondering doctor "...She says she's doing it for Mikan's sake, for her to be at ease but..." she then looked toward the door that the blonde left through "I'd like to believe that somewhere in her heart, she's also concerned about Rito-san's whereabouts, like all of us are."_

 _"Hmm, is that so?"_

 _"Though I don't think she'd be quick to say so..." she continued with closed eyes and an uncomfortable smile. Her expression returned to normal as she went on. "Besides that, she seems to be dead set on going through with this."_

 _To this, Mikado let out a gloomy sigh as she looked to the side "This isn't going to sound good to Tearju-san at all."_

 _The pinkette dawned a gloomy look as well after this was spoken "...Right..."_

 _"You said 'We'll' go get him back ourselves, right? You plan to go alongside them?"_

 _"Yes that's what I intend to do. However, I've haven't discussed the details with my sisters just yet."_

 _"...Do you...really have to do this by yourselves?"_

 _The question came from Oshizu, who had been rather quiet until now._

 _"We would rather not, but unfortunately this must be handled with extreme sensitivity." There was a sad smile on Momo as she turned her head toward the_ _ _assistant_ "You'll just need to have faith in us."_

 _"I just have a feeling, that this is the start of something...much bigger..."_

 _Oshizu brought her hands to her chest and held her gaze to the ground as she spoke her feelings. Momo and Ryouko looked to each other, then back to her, curious as to why she felt this way._

 _"What...makes you say that?" the pinkette asked._

 _Oshizu started to explain "How should I put it..." She then looked at Momo and went further "...It's similar to how you previously felt sometime ago, about getting closer to Mea-san's heart. I have a sense of unease, a very...dark, foreboding feeling." she finished with a spot of fear in her voice._

 _Expressions of unease were now gracing their faces after Oshizu's explanation, though Momo had it for reasons beyond that..._

 _'I suppose if the worlds are getting destroyed, that feeling is justified...' she thought to herself._

 _"Momo, I can see that your not giving me the full story for one reason or another. Regardless, I'll assume the reason is out of your hands and choose to have faith in you completely on this...search and rescue, let's say."_

 _Momo let a smile form on her face after the doctor finished her sentence._

 _"But..." the doctor continued "I'm...concerned about Yami-chan." After a moment of pause, she yet again turned toward Momo "Have I ever told you how I first met her?"_

 _The youngest princess was surprised by the sudden shift in subject "Oh! Um, No you haven't."_

 _"She was injured, and had greatly exhausted her strength. She had no idea how she reached me or got her injuries either, her memories of the days before an absolute blur." She looked to the side, remembering the day the poor girl appeared before her, clearly damaged from battle. "It was awful."_

 _"Did you ever find out what happened to her?" asked Oshizu._

 _After a sigh escaped from the doctor, she continued "No, but I do wonder about that myself. What could have happened to Golden Darkness?" she wistfully wondered._

 _"I'm happy that she decided to go look for him for the sake of her friend, it's a good intention, but..."_

 _"Your concerned that she might return to that lifestyle, right? A life surviving in a world of darkness. Where she constantly has to fight for her life? That's one of the reasons why I'm going with her." Momo informed the two with a serious yet sincere voice "You don't have to worry. I'll be with her to give her my support in this venture, as her friend."_

 _"Momo-san...Promise me...That you won't let her fall down that path of darkness again."_

 _"...I promise." Momo stated while bowing her head._

* * *

Momo was still looking at the ground remembering that conversation. Speaking of Tearju, If she recalled correctly, Tearju had been covering for Honekawa-sensei while he was out due to his back pain. Fortunately, thanks to her eldest sister's invention, his back pain had healed. This meant that Tearju would become a homeroom teacher for class 1-B. Yes, she would become the homeroom teacher of the same class Momo, and more importantly; Yami, was in. Unfortunately...

That would be on the same day of their departure...

Momo's depressed expression deepened as she thought this. She had already felt bad that she withheld information of this caliber from her friends, and that Yami is now nowhere to be seen. But thinking about that made her stomach turn with guilt. Usually, she had no problems keeping secrets. Hell, the harem plan itself is only known by a paltry few; including Rito himself, due to how the earth and a few of the girls in Rito's life view the idea of a harem. But now, the fact that goals are the same; trying to locate him and get him back...

Meanwhile, Sora was still smiling as he went on to say "You know, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?"

"We can go to other worlds on our ship, and didn't you say you guys left to find the key?" Sora echoed what Momo said with smile ever still on his face. "It would be better if we stuck together, don't you think?

"Yeah! Me and Donald did the same thing when His Majesty told us to look for the Keyblade a while ago!" Goofy explained.

"His Majesty?" Momo questioned out-loud. But before they could elaborate a loud rumble was heard outside of the building Team Sora was in.

"More heartless?" Sora exasperatingly asked no one in particular, but he got an answer regardless.

"Only one way to find out!" Hercules exclaimed as he ran out with everyone looking in his direction.

"Herc, wait!" Sora called to no avail. He turned to Momo and spoke "Come on, just stick behind us, and you'll be OK."

Momo was taken aback by Sora's offer. "What about keeping the world order?"

"Well, that is something we're supposed to keep usually. But this isn't your world and your stuck if you don't come with us. I can't just ignore a friend in need." reasoned Sora as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Besides, you need help finding your other friends, right?"

The devilukean raised a brow _'We're friends already?'_ she questioned in her mind.

"I'm with ya, Sora! We can't just leave her here." Goofy voiced his agreement. He turned his head toward Donald after he said this. "How bout' you, Donald? I know you usually stick to the rule-book on the world border, but..."

"Order!" The duck corrected his fellow toon. "And we wouldn't be doing our jobs at keeping it if we left her here in the first place!" Donald had a smile as he went on to say "Yeah. Why not!"

"Uh guys?!" The four of them heard Hercules from outside the building they were in. "A little help?!"

"Hold on, Herc!" Sora called out. "So you wanna come?"

Momo was staring at the trio with incredulity, but after not sensing any odd intentions from them, her expression softened. "Yes, thank you very much." she thanked them with those words and a bow. _'What nice guys...'_ she thought as a smile made it's way back on her face. _'It kind of reminds me of Rito-san's own kindness'._

"OK guys, let go help Herc!" said Sora as he turned back to the exit of the building and ran out with Donald and Goofy. Meanwhile, the pinkette was walking toward the exit, thoughts now on the key Sora was using.

 _'The Keyblade, huh?'_ she mused to herself, catching what Goofy called Sora's weapon. She's well aware of her current situation. Lost, friends missing, strange creatures of darkness attacking the worlds (She still had some questions). It sounds awful, but...

Somehow, the thought of being with those three, made her feel a lot brighter...

* * *

OK, so I have a few things to say at the moment.

1) This chapter took the longest time to get right, I re-wrote the whole thing until it sounded good to me (7 times!).

2) As said before, if a whole scene is in italics, that means it's a flashback. It give this story a Dream Drop Distance vibe, now that I think of it.

3) The REASON I keep doing flashbacks is because I don't want to introduce too many characters at once and "Spill the Pot" so to speak. Also, I will go more in-depth on what Oshizu and others are as they are introduced in the story's present time...

What? You thought we would only get the To Love-Ru cast in flashbacks and we would not see them again for the rest of the story? Oh, nonono, I have BIG plans for the rest of the Sainan crew.

4) Why did Oshizu have that feeling? Well, remember that the flashback is from MOMO's memory. Oshizu has a reason which will be made clear at a later time.

5) I still can't write action scenes for crap, if you hadn't noticed. That's going to make the next chapter VERY difficult to write, as it features a boss battle.

6) Speaking of next chapter, I have unfortunate news. This fic is now going to be on Hiatus until sometime after KH3 comes out. The reason for this is because the TGS trailer revealed a lot of things that might make this story in turn, very interesting (Looking at you especially, Data-Rikunort...I think) and quite frankly, it's got me excited beyond belief. So I'm also going on KH3 Media blackout until the game comes out.

So, until the future, farewell!


	7. Greece - The Villain On Olympus

(5/26/19 Update: General Edits)

* * *

 **Fight On! Battle in Thebes, Organization XIII, and The Villain on Olympus!**

 **Greece - Thebes**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the building they were just talking to Momo in, only to see Herc crash to the left of them. As Donald used a Cura spell on Hercules, Sora looked towards where Herc came from to find a heartless of a rather large size. It seemed to be covered in some kind of stone that was a faded purple. Its shoulders were covered with large faded black stone pauldrons that had brown rims around the edges and brown hexagons jutting out of them. One large spike was coming out of the side of each pauldron going up, the spikes having a pink jagged design on them. Its body was a faded purple stone sphere-like shape that flowed outward to the sides at the bottom, the bottom having a brown trim going around. At the center of the body was an opening with a large silver chain going around it. In that opening was its spherical head, which was covered in faded purple at the top, and brown at the bottom. The heartless emblem rested at the top of its head, and in between the top and bottom of its head was a gap that showed its glowing yellow eyes. Around its arms were faded purple stone bracers that had a large silver chain going around each of them and on its shadowy hands were brown gloves that covered the back of its palm where a pink jagged design was visible. Its lower half was quite small in comparison to the rest of its body. Its pelvis and legs were faded purple and its lower legs had a portion that jutted forward with a pink angular design on it. It's feet were the same color as its gloves; brown.

In its right hand was its weapon of choice, a heavy ax.

The ax was rather strange as it had a face on it. The face was mainly purple, the eyes were yellow swirls, and the mouth was open, revealing a red-orange glow. On the forehead was the heartless emblem and two angular horns jutting out. At the top was a large brown spike and at the sides were large flat brown stones that had some indents, making the ax more for blunt force rather than slicing.

Donald, Goofy, and Herc ran up next to Sora, ready to fight as Sora got into his traditional bent knees fighting pose with Kingdom Key in his hands. The giant in front of them pulled its large ax back and swung at the trio in a vertical arc. The gang dodged out of the way of the attack, making the ax hit nothing but pavement with a large slam. The heavy impact shook the ground as a crater was formed, but that didn't deter Sora from countering. He lept to the heartless's face and struck thrice with the Keyblade, then finished his combo with three upside-down spinning slashes. The giant staggered back from the impact of the finisher and was then hit with two firaballs to the face from Donald, knocking it down onto the floor. While those two kept the heartless distracted, Hercules and Goofy looked to each other and nodded in some sort of agreement. Goofy jumped up and let Hercules take him by the ankles, then Herc span himself around, which spun Goofy as well, as if Herc was using him as a battering ram. He kept spinning to gain momentum, and at the maximum speed of his spin threw Goofy into the air. While ascending, Goofy prepared his shield in front of himself and at the apex of the throw, dived down right on top of the heartless's head with great force. It roared and got back on its feet as Goofy lept back to the ground with the rest of the team. After it was finished with its tantrum, it planted its ax into the ground top first, got on it from the back, and started spinning in place, causing large rocks to fly in all directions from where the ax was planted.

"Wak!" Donald quacked as he ducked onto the ground as the debris flew over him. The rest of the team either dodged, blocked, or swatted away the rocks that threatened to do them harm. The heartless didn't relent and continuously span on its ax, kicking up more debris with no signs of slowing down.

"Ugh! we gotta get it to stop somehow!" Sora exclaimed as he swatted away the thirteenth rock that flew at him. Just as he said that, Large roots came from under the ground and wrapped around the heartless and its weapon, binding its ax, legs, body, and arms from moving. From behind the heartless rose a tree, but unlike normal trees, this one had a living face!

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Sora shouted in sheer shock. The tree roared as it used its many roots and its branches to wrestle with the giant heartless, struggling to keep it from moving.

"Hey!" Momo yelled to the rest of the team from afar, Sora looked in her direction and noticed she had her d-dial out. "I called Shibarisugi-san to help, you should strike now while you can!"

"Shiba-what?!" Sora was confused by the mouthful of a name.

"SORA!" His name was called out by an exasperated Donald who had just gotten up from the floor. "Hurry up!"

"Oh, right!" he responded to the Duck, nodding as he finished his acknowledgement. Sora cast many waterga spells at the Heartless, the blasts of liquid hitting the heartless and exploding with great force.

"STREAM!" he yelled as he finished his casting combo with a Waterza spell. The stream of water hit the heartless dead on, resulting in a massive explosion of great water pressure. With that, the giant let out one final roar before it stopped and went limp. Not too long after, a giant heart slowly flew out of the heartless and vanished into the light while the monster faded away into the darkness.

"All right!" Hercules cheered in a celebratory fashion alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Their victory celebration was short lived however, as the tree known as Shibarisugi suddenly wrapped its roots around the team.

"HUH? WOOAAAAHHHHH!" Sora shouted along with his three companions as Shibarisugi lifted them in the air by their chests. "Momo! What gives?! I thought he was on our side?!"

"I'm sorry Sora, you must have agitated him with those water explosions!" the pinkette explained, looking rather embarrassed.

"What kinda tree gets agitated by WATER?!" Sora rhetorically asked as he and the rest of the team was swung around, not understanding that the explosions of the water, not the water itself, was the cause. Momo could only sweat-drop, complete with closed eyes and embarrassed smile.

"Give me a moment. I'll get you boys down, ehehehehe..."

"WAAAAKWAKWAAKWAAAAK!" screamed Donald Duck...

* * *

In no time at all, Momo had saved the group from Shibarisugi and she sent him back to the virtual space inside her D-dial.

Sora sighed as the little incident ended. "Thanks Momo." the spiky haired boy thanked the pinkette, who had an apologetic expression on her face. "If you wanna apologize, don't worry about it. You were only trying to help, and you did." he continued with a kind smile, which Momo was taken aback by.

"You're not angry?" she asked. Sora just shook his head left and right. Meanwhile, Hercules, Donald, and Goofy were surveying the area and listening for more civilians that needed help, but all was silent. Eventually...

"I don't think there is anyone else who needs help." Goofy concluded.

"I was able to help most of the people, but I'm glad you guys showed up. I wasn't too sure how that last scenario was gonna play out with the heartless being around." The Greek god stated.

"Yeah, we got worried once the heartless started showing up; so we came to the city to check on things." Sora explained.

Before the hero could continue, a sound was heard to his left, an all too familiar sound to Team Sora by now. They all looked toward the sound to find a dark corridor. Not too long after, a man wearing an eye-patch and a black coat came out of it, sarcastically clapping as he did so.

"Very nice! Full marks." He said cooly. Momo put on a brave face as she saw the man.

 _'Black Coat...'_

"Go away!" shouted Donald.

"No Organization!" Goofy agreed with Donald's sentiments.

Hearing the word "Organization" made Momo's eyes slightly widen. _'Organization?!...'_

"You're Xigbar!" Sora exclaimed the Nobody's name as he continued to walk toward the group.

" **You**..."

Everyone, including Xigbar, looked in the direction this low and cold voice came from to find Momo, Who had a rather dark expression.

 _'Well Well, looks like Goldie-locks didn't leave all by her lonesome.'_ the nobody mused in his mind. _'Whatever, It's not on me if this one decided to get herself involved...'_

Sora had a look of surprise, along with Donald and Goofy "You know him, Momo?" he asked carefully.

"...Not necessarily. But-"

Xigbar interrupted the pinkette mid-sentence "Why, hello there! I see you've met with our key player." he said with a smile. He continued after a small pause "Don't worry, Sora will no doubt treat you well, princess."

Momo stayed silent, simply glaring at Xigbar. Despite her anger, she could feel something about this man that felt...off to her. Not just the fact that he reeked " _Villain_ ", but...he was definitely different from Sora, Yami, herself, and even Nemesis.

"PRINCESS?" The main Sora trio shouted in awe. Immediately, Sora got in front Momo, as if to keep her from Xigbar.

"Aw! He's already on it! Defending and saving others is what he lives for. All his altruism just gives me the warm and fuzzies." Xigbar sneered. "So, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy, then?"

Sora grit his teeth, deciding enough was enough, and attempted to take the initiative "Grrah, Just say what you mean!"

The sniper went on "Oh, but I did though. Nothing good will ever come from putting other people first."

"That's not true, I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own." Hercules objected, his mind flashing back to the moment. Xigbar took a look at Herc, then walked to the side.

"Because you've got friends in high places, you mean." he said as he stopped. "Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe." finished the nobody while he casually waved his hand, dismissing Herc's feat.

"What do you know? You weren't even there. If you were, you'd admire Herc's courage." defended Sora as Goofy and Donald glared the Nobody down.

"I don't admire a guy for leaping into danger if it means someone else might have to jump in to save him. You're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with ya." There was a short pause as he looked over his left shoulder before he continued. "Oh, and you can spare me your usual party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking."

Momo face slightly twitched with curiosity ' _Connected hearts?_ ' she wondered to herself as her eyes shifted to Sora.

"Still Sora, that doesn't mean you should change." he pointed his left index finger to Sora as he went on. "Accept the power you're given...find the hearts joined to yours..." he ominously directed, his voice lowering to a growl.

Sora however, was indignant "Why would I ever take advice from you?!" he loudly questioned.

"You think you get to make a call? As if!..." Xigbar swung his body around so his back was turned to Sora and Co. "You don't have any choice but to follow this sweet little trail of breadcrumbs." The Nobody started to walk away from the group.

"And at the end you'll finally realize what destiny has in store for you..." He paused, stopping his walk at the same time "In fact, your reward might be right around the corner...you're so close!"

He continued his walk away from the rest with a dark cackle before he teleported out of the vicinity using the power of darkness.

Sora cast his gaze to the ground in deep contemplation after Xigbar left. He would never want to end up hurting any of his friends, that's for sure.

"Hearts breaking?...Whos hearts?" he wondered out-loud to himself.

Momo found herself staring at Sora, feeling a bit down for him. "Please don't let him bother you, Sora." she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Herc spoke up "He's just trying to get under your skin because he thinks he can. But we'll prove him wrong. We'll show him that our sacrifices haven't been for nothing." The Greek God put a comforting hand on Sora's back. Sora turned his head to look at him before brightening up.

"You're right." Sora agreed, his confidence returning.

Goofy chimed in with his own supportive words "Mm-hmm! Besides, we're already proof enough!"

"We're a team! When we're together, we can do anything!" Donald affirmed.

The Keyblade Wielder nodded "Yeah".

"I can't help but keep noticing how tightly knit you guys are." Momo spoke from behind the team with a smile, to which Sora returned a smile of his own.

"Heheh, yeah! I've known Donald and Goofy for a long time." He then pulled in Donald and Goofy with both his arms, lifting Donald in the process, despite his quacking, so the duck was level with his abdomen "They're some of my best friends."

"Aw, shucks Sora, Ahyuck!"

"Hey." Suddenly, Herc went under Sora's legs and lifted him so that Sora was sitting on his shoulders behind his head and then put his arms around Goofy and Donald. "Don't forget about me!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Haha! Yeah, Herc too!" Sora laughed. After Hercules let go of Goofy and Donald, and put Sora down. Sora looked at Momo with an expression that could be read as awkward "So uh...princess, huh?" he asked as he picked at his cheek.

Momo lightly laughed as her tail swished in the air "I'm sorry Sora, things were happening so quickly that I neglected to mention it." Truth to be told, she was planning on telling the trio when they were on the ship. But Xigbar spoiled her reveal.

"Hercules!" A female voice called out above them all. They looked to find a White Winged Horse; A Pegasus, sweep down to them. Riding on the Pegasus was a woman and a short portly goat...man; a satyr. The woman was wearing a long dark pink body dress that reached down to her feet and was decorated with two purple sashes, one under her chest and another around her hips that had a dark orange spiral-pendant to hold it. The dress was being held up by two small straps on her shoulders that had the same dark orange spiral-pendant that was on her hip-sash. Her feet had brown sandals on and she had some make-up on her face in the form of eye-shadow that complimented her violet eyes and pink lipstick. Her hair was brown with a violet tint and was tied into a large ponytail with a brown band. Her most stand out feature was her very thin waist.

The satyr indeed had an upper body of a man and a lower body of a goat. The lower half was covered in light brown fur and he had goat hooves. His upper body had a large gut and thick arms with stray hairs on his chest and arms. His face had a beard shadow and a big pinkish-orange nose. However, despite his beard shadow he still had a orange goatee that grew into his sideburns and the back of his hair. He had two brown goat horns on the top of his head, his ears were pointed and he had two small, black eyes and a uni-brow.

The Pegasus had beautiful white fur, white wings, and a blue mane with a tail to match. His pupils were black and his eye sclera was light blue.

"Meg! Phil! Pegasus!" Hercules called as they stopped in front of the five.

' _Speaking of things happening fast..._ ' the pinkette deadpanned in her head, hoping to ask about the 'Organization'.

"We've checked the whole area, it looks like everyone's safe." The woman named Meg confirmed.

"That's great, we did what we could."

"You heroes have been busy little bees." Meg joked as she looked at the team. She paused as her sight landed on Momo; an unfamiliar face to her.

"Oh, who's pinkie?" asked Meg. "Another one of your friends, Sora?" Meg let a sly smile grow on her face as she went on to say "Or...maybe a _girlfriend?_ "

' _Pinkie?_ ' she questioned in her mind as she fiddled with her hair at the side of her head.

"Oh, n-no it's not like that, She's a friend traveling with us. We're trying to help her find her other friends." quickly clarified Sora while waving his hand left and right.

Momo stopped fiddling with her hair and bowed while introducing herself "I'm Momo, nice to meet you." she announced to Meg, Phil, and Pegasus; who started to sniff her in curiosity. The pinkette let out a small breath of surprise as he continued to get a sense of her while moving around.

Hercules went to give his friend a mane rub "Sorry about him, this is Pegasus." He told as the winged horse neighed and gave him a friendly lick of affection.

"It's ok, he's lovely." the young teen spoke.

"Ugh. More trouble." Meg said as she looked in the direction leaving the city. Momo looked in the same direction to see why Meg would make such a statement to find a mountain; Mt. Olympus, had large dark clouds swirling and covering the top, reaching into the sky.

"Uh...What's that?" Momo asked, feeling slightly anxious.

"It's Hades." Hercules stated with a serious expression as he looked toward Mt. Olympus.

"Did he attack the city?" Donald asked

"Yeah, to keep me from stopping him...It's the beginning of his big plan, to conquer the whole cosmos."

Sora couldn't help but be snarky "Wow, nice of him to show some self-restraint." he quipped.

Momo felt lost "Who's Hades?"

"Three words, Lord-of-the-Dead." Phil explained, emphasizing his miscounted words.

 _'Wait, that was four words...'_ the pinkette quickly thought to herself. She looked directly at Sora and said "Let's go."

"Huh?!" was the reaction from Sora. "Aren't you afraid?"

"Hm?" She questioned "Didn't you say that I'd be OK if I stuck with you guys?"

""Uh, yeah...I mean, we beat him before, but-" Sora spoke.

"Hmmmmm..." Goofy interrupted Sora by his loud thinking. "I don't know, Sora. Maybe leaving her, even for a little while, is what the Organization wants us to do."

Sora was enlightened by Goofy's train of thought "Oh!"

"Typical Sora, not thinking ahead." Donald teased with an air of superiority.

"Hey! I AM thinking! About keeping her safe!" Sora defended himself.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me that much!" Momo reassured with brightness in her voice. "I'm not just limited to calling my plants. Trust me when I say...I'm plenty strong on my own." she finished with a cheerful wink to Team Sora, blissfully unaware of what she was truly getting herself into.

Sora smiled "OK, if you're sure." He turned to Herc "Ready?"

"Ready." replied the Greek hero. "Gotta stop Hades." he looked toward Meg, Phil, and Pegasus; who snorted while bobbing his head up and down.

"Alright, Champs! Send him running back across the Styx!" Phil encouraged.

"Be careful, Wonderboy..." Meg bid her hero farewell with care and worry tracing her voice, something Momo took notice of and wondered if they had a 'thing' for each other.

"Ok! Let's Go!"

* * *

 **Greece - Mountainside of Mount Olympus**

" **ZEEEEUS!** " bellowed the mighty Rock Titan Lythos as it scaled the mountain. Lythos itself was almost as big as a skyscraper, had two heads placed side by side on its body, and its body was made out of black rugged rock. Its arms were long and its hands had four large fingers. Its legs were short and ended in flat 'feet'.

" **FREEEEEEZEEE HIIIIMMM!** " the chilling Ice Titan Hydros yelled, following behind Lythos. Like Lythos, Hydros was just as big and true to its title, was made of Ice. However, unlike its rock 'brother'; its body was more skinny and showed an icy ribcage. Its head had many sharp icicles coming out of it and even had icy eyebrows. On its shoulders was tall icicles while its arms were skinny and ended in four fingered claws. Its upper legs were skinny while its lower legs were thicker. Every time it took a step it would leave behind frozen residue, as its feet froze the ground in order for it to stand and its legs would break from it.

" **MMEELLTT ZEEEUUSS!** " the red hot Lava Titan Pyros loudly gurgled. It was thick, huge, and didn't really have a consistent body, due to it being made out of lava. The only recognizable feature was its face, which glowed due to its lava. It deeply burned the ground below it as it continued its climb.

" **BLOOOW HIIIM AWAYYY!** " the blustery Tornado Titan Stratos howled, trailing behind its 'brothers'. Simply put, it was a large dark tornado with red menacing eyes. Its winds caused a strong current to pull through the air.

Meanwhile, from inside a nearby cavern, watched Hades. Hades had blue skin and blue flaming 'hair'. His eyes were completely yellow except for his black pupils. He had sharp teeth and a black mouth. His face was long and thin, had a thin pointed nose, and his chin jutted out slightly. His fingers were long, thin, and clawed. He wore what looked to be a dark shirt underneath a black toga, which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder. His feet were not visible due to black clouds swimming at the bottom of his robe.

Hades smiled devilishly as he continued to watch The Titans attack Olympus. At long last, the plan he devised eighteen years ago was coming to fruition. You see, the Sisters of Fate predicted this future, the day he would seize control of Olympus and rule over the cosmos. His previous attempts had all failed thanks to Hercules and various Keyblade heroes. But now, the planets came into alignment with each other and a wave of darkness lanced down from their celestial rank. So one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison and, with his longing for vengeance against Zeus reinvigorated, he mounted an attack on Olympus. All the while, attacking Thebes to keep Hercules distracted from thwarting his plan. To him, nothing could possibly go wrong...

As he continued to watch, a corridor of darkness opened a few feet behind him.

"Oy vey, right in the middle of my cosmic coup." he complained. "Alright, who's the pest?" he asked as he turned to face it.

"Hey now, that's no way to be sayin' hello. 'specially to your old friends." Pete said as he came out of the dark corridor with Maleficent.

Pete was a tall portly black toon cat from the same world as King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. He was wearing a strange dark blue jumpsuit that had a silver zipper going from his crotch all the way under him and on his rear. The jumpsuit also had two pouches that had a zipper each to close or open them. The jumpsuit was held up by two blue suspenders that cross over his chest and were held in place by small light-gold buttons on the blue pauldrons that were on his shoulders, with the pauldrons staying in place thanks to a strap at the end wrapping around his arms. On his hands were fingerless blue gauntlets with the wrists of the gauntlets being light blue and having a light-gold design on top. He wore blue and white sneakers that seemed to be one with his jumpsuit and underneath the jumpsuit was a dark-red t-shirt. Pete had a massive chin, four flat teeth in his mouth, and conjoined eyes that had two separate black pupils. He also had two cat ears on top of his head that went out to the sides and up.

Maleficent had pale-green skin, yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed with violet make-up and had small black pupils, and she wore red lipstick. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress and she wore a long, somewhat tattered black robe with purple trims and maroon edges. In her left hand was a staff with a green orb at the tip. Most people would call her a witch because of her appearance, but she is actually a fairy corrupted by the darkness.

"Funny, I don't remember you doing me any memorable favors!" Hades shot at the duo that appeared "As you can see, I've gone back to my original plan. I'm NOT interested in anything you're selling, alright? Alright. So...toodle-lo! Exit's that-away! Happy Traaaaiilllsss!" he sarcastically sung.

Maleficent remained unmoved "We're not here for you, I have my own business to attend to." she clarified "All I need to know is if there is a distinctive...black box...somewhere in this world?"

"Black box, huh?" Hades wondered out loud "Hmm...Black box, black box, black box..." he pondered for a while until... "Wait. Don't tell me...you're after the one Zeus hid on earth?"

Maleficent smiled "Possibly. If I were, where might it be?"

* * *

Yes, you did just read all that. I have finally returned.

Sorry to keep you all waiting. LOTS of things have been happening on my end (KH3, Laptop replacing, writers block, Massively retooling the future of this story).

This story is now going to be a massive AU as a whole now. Despite the fact that I still can't write combat scenes for the life of me. I wanted spend more time on this chapter as something about it seems off to me, but I thought 'they've been waiting long enough, No More!'

Anyways, see ya!


	8. Greece - Heartless & Mark of a True Hero

Greetings everyone, a little note before you start reading. I have made some edits to the other chapters, mostly grammer edits. Also, after studying how Roxas was in the 358/2 days manga when he joined the organization, among other people who started out emotionless, I've decided to take a...certain approach to Rito, considering he is kinda in a strange state at the moment. So I've edited Chapter 2 in reguards to his relationship with Yuffie...what little you heard of as of now.

One more thing, I'm taking "creative liberties" when it comes to aspects of the story, like locations. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Assault Of The Heartless & The Mark of A True Hero!**

 **Greece - Mount Olympus**

Momo looked ahead and around herself as she walked. Grass and flowers littered the ground below her and the mountainsides had tall green shrubbery next to them. A ravine was flowing down the mountain, occasionally making a small waterfall, and near where the ravine was blocked off was a statue of a sandaled foot. The statue had moss covering most of it, indicating it had been there for a while.

"That's odd, the river's never this full." Hercules observed as they continued to make their way up.

"Really?" Momo asked with curiosity.

He nodded "Yeah, It's usually a lot more shallow." They stopped as they came across a large waterfall with a trail off to the side leading further up the mountain. Within moments, several large splashes were heard behind them as they turned to face the noise. Out of the ravine rose five of a new type of heartless. They seemed to have parts of their forms be made from water, particularly their insides, which were 'tearing' through their lower halves in the form of watery tendrils. The outside layers of these heartless were pitch black and had small wings which flowed into thin, bendy arms and two clawed hands. Their jagged mouths showed water inside them and the pointed top of their forms had light blue veins that pulsed on occasion. Also, like most if not all heartless, they had glowing yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted as he and his teammates spotted them. Soon after, two Soldiers spawned in with one rather large heartless. It had a very round body with massive arms and hands, very stubby legs, big feet, and a very small head. This Heartless was clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laced up the front of the body suit across its big belly; which had the heartless emblem on its upper area. Underneath this bodysuit was a blue full body suit that even covered its arms and hands. It was wearing black curl-toe shoes and was also boasting a large cuff in purple and silver on each wrist with three links of chain dangling from each of them. It was topped off by a silver collar that covered its lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a curl. Last, but not least, its face was black, had a jagged mouth, and had glowing yellow eyes like all heartless. This heartless was known as a Large Body to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their respective weapons, getting into their battle positions along with Momo and Hercules. Sora began the battle by shooting a Blizzara spell at the Large Body, freezing the heartless in place when the spell hit it's mark. As this was happening, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules began fighting the other heartless. Donald cast Thunder at one of the soldiers while Goofy got on his shield and slid into the other one, knocking it into the air. Meanwhile, The water heartless surrounded Hercules and shot strong streams of water, which the greek hero dodged with ease. Herc, being a seasoned combatant, took advantage of his position by lowering his body while crossing his arms as he started to glow a yellow godly aura. The surrounding water heartless were being pulled in closer to him as the aura got brighter. Once they were in range, Herc straightened his body while pumping out his chest making the aura explode, sending the water heartless flying with two of them disappearing in a puff of black smoke and water as they crashed into the mountainside.

Momo used her d-dial to summon her flower cannons that rose from the ground next to her. The flower cannons shot large seeds at the three recovering water heartless that were not destroyed, only for the creatures to create spherical water shields around themselves and cause the seeds to phase right through them.

"Eh? But how?" She questioned as she and Herc stared in confusion. Not to long after, they teleported away from the two. Unbeknownst to the two, the large body had unfrozen itself and was sliding straight for Momo, who still had her back turned.

Sora had just finished helping Goofy and Donald take out the two Soldiers when he noticed the large body making it's attack "Momo, behind you!" Sora shouted. As she looked behind herself she raised her tail and shot a STRONG pink-purple lightning beam from the tip at the sliding Large Body. The beam hit the large body, sending it sliding out of control.

"Woah! Wasn't expecting that!" Sora exclaimed in earnest enthusiasm. "I'll finish it off!" he declared before he locked the large body in his sights, or rather, he attempted to before he saw out of the corner of his left eye, the water heartless were charging him in a water formation. He dodge rolled out of the way of their attacks as Herc thew a large boulder at them, only for the boulder to phase right through them as well, in which they responded by teleporting to just out of Sora's reach.

"Wak! Knock it off!" Donald snapped in annoyance while shooting a fira spell at one of them in a fit of anger. To their surprise, the spell actually hit the creature, making it's water shield evaporate and knocking it back.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest and it gave Donald an idea. "Sora! Time for some magic!" he shouted to the teen as he ran up to him. Sora smiled, immediately catching the cue, and raised his Keyblade while gathering flames at it's tip. Momo felt fear for her flower cannons, so she sent them back into the virtual space and jumped out of the vicinity. It was a good thing she did that too, because Donald brought up his wand so it was lined with Sora's Keyblade while gathering fire to the top of his wand.

"Firaza!" they both shouted. A massive explosion of flames surrounded the two, destroying the three water heartless and the large body that was charging at them at a very wrong time.

"And that's the end of that!" Sora cheered as he high-fived Donald.

"Amazing..." Momo was very thankful she decided to trust her instincts to send away her flower cannons, as a large area around Sora and Donald was charred from the flames. But something was bothering her.

 _'My tail attack should have done more damage that it did to that large one...'_ she thought. _'I don't think the flower cannons would've done more, the heartless are more resilient than I thought they'd be.'_

"Ya know, We've never seen those water heartless before..." mused Goofy out-loud as he walked to the rest of the group.

Sora was in deep thought "Hmm..." He suddenly perked up "Water Core! We'll call them 'Water Cores'." he declared with a nod, satisfied with the name he came up with. Just then, the ground beneath them quaked, shaking the group.

"Guys, this is getting worse by the minute." Herc stated with worry. "I hope I'm wrong, but my family may need me."

He looked into the sky, hooked his thumb and index finger into his mouth and loudly whistled. A few moments later, Pegasus was seen soaring through the air and coming down to where Hercules waited for him. The Greek hero pet and rubbed his mane before climbing on. He then turned his attention to Sora and his friends.

"Sora, I'm gonna fly ahead. You guys have been great help, but...you can leave the rest to me." He assured the team.

"Family?" Momo asked, curious as to why he would bring them up now.

"Yeah, my dad is Zeus; the King of The Gods." With that being said, Pegasus took off with Hercules on his back, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a confused Momo.

"Wait just a moment! Gods, as in Divine Beings?" The pinkette questioned to Sora and Co.

"Uh...yes?" confirmed Sora with a raised brow.

"But if his father is a god..." she thought, putting two and two together. "...wouldn't that make Hercules a god too?"

Donald nodded "Uh-huh."

"What did you think Phil meant when he called Hades 'Lord of The Dead'?" Sora asked, using his fingers to do air quotes on Hades's Title.

"I thought it was just a title he was given. As in ' _Best in bringing death to many heroes_ '. I mean Hercules looks so...human-like."

"What do ya mean?" asked a confused Goofy.

"I suppose when I think God, I think of something more...spiritual, ethereal, bigger. So I didn't catch on. I thought Hercules was just a great hero of this world." she explained, remembering Sora and his friends passing by a large statue of him while fighting the heartless. She made a mental note, that from now on, she should expect the unexpected.

Whatever _that_ means.

"Maybe Hades is more what you're thinking, Heheheh." Sora laughed in a friendly manner. "You know, your reaction is something like ours when we found out a bit after we came here to train."

"That's right, you said something about training when we met."

"We came to ask Herc for advice on what to do with Sora, because he lost all his strength..." Goofy started to explain to the girl.

* * *

 _ **Greece - Olympus Coliseum Vestibule (Four Days Ago)**_

 _"So Sora, is there a reason you guys are visiting? I'm guessing it's not just for the cheese and olives." Hercules asked. He had just finished up a friendly bout in the Coliseum when he ran into his old friends in the vestibule._

 _Sora looked toward Donald and Goofy, who both nodded, urging Sora to talk "Herc, we came here so I can ask you something..." he began as he turned his head to face the hero._

 _"Ask me?"_

 _"Yeah. You remember the last time we were together? You were feeling down and out. How'd you get your strength back; when you jumped in and saved Meg?" Sora asked as he remembered the moment, when after they managed to break Auron from Hades's control, Hades swiped Meg and dropped her into a whirlpool of death. Herc fearlessly jumped in after her despite his lost strength, but he emerged with his power restored._

 _"Hmm..." Hercules pondered out loud as he wrapped his hand around his chin. "That's tough. All I know is that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart, and while I now know that strength of heart is the mark of a true hero...it's not like I can tell you HOW EXACTLY my strength came back to me." he admitted._

 _Sora's shoulders and head lowered in disappointment "Oh, man." he said with a sigh._

 _"What's wrong?" Herc questioned._

 _"All my strength is gone from me too." Sora began "That's why I need you; because I was hoping you might have a solution or something."_

 _Hercules immediately understood what Sora was hoping for after he said that. Sora was planning to use what happened to himself as some sort of guide to obtain his lost strength back. Unfortunately, he can't really explain it in greater detail..._

 _"I'm sorry, Sora..."_

 _"Sounds to me like you guys need a refresher course!" a voice behind the four spoke up. They all looked to find Phil entering the vestibule and walking toward them. "Luckily for you'se three, I got more than enough time on my hands to re-whip ya into shape."_

 _"Phil!" Sora, Donald, & Goofy exclaimed as their moods and faces brightened up._

 _"You mean training?" The spiky haired boy asked._

 _"No, I want you to relax and enjoy the sights of Thebes." Phil snarked "Of course I mean training you numbskull! Don't think just cause I'm reaching up in the years means that my memories of ya are up and going too."_

 _Phil looked to the trophies next to the flames at the sides of the room. These trophies were all earned by Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting valiantly and coming out on top in their respective tournaments; even completing a fifty round tourney for the Hades Cup._

 _"You sure have come a long way since the Junior Leagues, fellas. I can't let you'se get all soft and pudgy, I'll look bad!"_

 _"Don't forget, Phil trained me to be a hero and go the distance. Trust me when I say you're in good hands." Herc assured the Trio._

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"You won't be thankin' me when I'm through with you..." he ominously warned._

* * *

Momo was listening to Goofy with interest as they continued their walk up Mount Olympus "So that short goat-man Phil trained not just you three before, but Hercules as well?"

Goofy nodded "Yup."

Sora massaged his arm as if trying to soothe it "I still remember the muscle sores..." He complained. "But despite the pain, it was worth it. I definitely feel stronger, now."

"But wait, In that case, Hercules should be fine on his own, right?" Momo asked. Surely if he's a deity then he can handle the situation himself, right?

Sora shook his head "No, Organization XIII is here, he may need our help."

"Yeah, we gotta go! 'Cause heroes never quit!" Goofy exclaimed with confidence.

Donald looked concerned about something, however. "But Sora..." Donald began "Master Yen Sid said you need the Power of Waking. Have you figured _that_ out yet?" He asked.

"Uhh..."

' _The Power of Waking, and Master Yen Sid..._ 'The devilukean found herself wondering ' _Just what in the world is going on?'_

As Sora retreated into the confines of his mind, they passed under an arc made of stone and came into view of a very large stone statue of a man sitting on a throne. All around the team was mountain ranges that blocked most of the sunlight from reaching them. As for the statue itself, the man had long hair with swirls at the side of his head, a long beard, and was wearing a Greek Robe which covered his rather large muscles. The sheer scale of the statue gave off the aura of strength.

"I'm going to guess and say that's Hercules's father?" Momo asked as she stared at the figure with wide-eyes.

Sora shrugged "Don't know, We've never actually met him. But that would be a good guess..." he trailed off as he looked to the right of the statue to find a small opening leading out where the sun was shining down. Sora made his way toward that direction with the rest of the team following behind him.

 _'Hold on, how did Sora lose his strength?'_ Momo pondered as her eyes were on the Keyblade Wielder _'He doesn't look too older than myself, so old age is not the cause. More magic; a curse from this 'Organization XIII', perhaps?'_

As they stepped into the sunlight, Momo was going to ask how did Sora lose his strength in the first place and why he needed it when a strong quake from above shook the mountain they were standing on. The four looked up to find that the source was from a creature Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all too familiar with...

While a huge shadow overcast the four, Momo could only feel _**very**_ small in the presence of the massive rock creature.

"Oh...My-"

" **Titan!"**

* * *

I need to figure out mob fights more. Do the Japanese read Greek Myths in school?

And don't worry, the flashback is indeed in the correct order of events. It's not a typo.

Next time, Rock Titan!


	9. Greece - A Craggy Colossus!

Hello I have returned with a new chapter and...Oh boy this was a doozy to write!

Once again, I took some creative liberties while writing this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it!

(Edit: Changed it back to gates, KH3 Realm of gods layout is confusing.)

* * *

 **A Craggy Colossus! Lythos Rocks Mount Olympus!**

 **Greece - Mount Olympus**

"Oh...My-"

" **Titan!"** Goofy and Donald yelled as the The Rock Titan Lythos stood on a mountainside above them and threw a massive boulder down toward the quartet. Momo had been so distracted by the creature's size that the boulder wasn't acknowledged by her until it was halfway down to their position; and still falling! Everyone quickly got out of the boulder's way as it slammed into the ground and broke apart from the impact with one piece of the splintered boulder rolling to where they came from, sealing it off. Sora grunted as the ground shook. He glared up to the Colossus as he summoned his Keyblade, mentally bracing himself for battle.

"Sora, you three know what that is?!" Momo asked with wide eyes as she was a little more than flustered from the Titan on the mountainside.

Sora slightly shifted his head as he seriously responded "Yeah, It's the Rock Titan, one of the monsters that Hades controls."

"And you intend to fight that massive creature head on?"

"Yeah, of course. Herc needs our help!" he shouted with determination as he brandished his Keyblade and ran to the wall that led up. He then started running up the flat wall in front of him using what Momo assumed was more magic, as he glowed with a subtle sky-blue light that just barely left a trail before it disappeared. As Sora was running up, Lythos made dust and debris from the air come together to form boulders, which rained down below to stop Sora. The Key Hero noticed the falling boulders and tilted the angle he was running in to dodge them accordingly. Momo watched from down below, in a safe spot from the falling boulders alongside Donald and Goofy, making sure to keep her footing and keep an eye on Sora as he continued to fearlessly advance on the Titan despite the raining boulders threatening to crush the boy.

"Doesn't he realize the size difference between himself and the Titan? Even if he wanted to help Hercules, that's no excuse to charge a giant like that so recklessly. What is he thinking?" Momo asked out loud.

"He's thinkin' about helping Hercules." Goofy replied. "Ya see, when someone he cares about is in trouble, he always does whatever he can to help them."

"Yeah! He's not very smart, and he doesn't think too much, but Sora always fights for others. No matter how hard things get for him." Donald chimed in.

"...Is that so..." She trailed off into silence as she focused back on Sora. Her focused expression softened as she looked to the ground a few moments later; thoughts of another boy she knew who fit those kind character traits well coming to her.

 _'Rito-san...'_

Her expression refocused itself to one of resolve, having made up her mind.

The Duck continued "Of course, we've fought this Titan before, so it's tricks are not gonna work on us!"

"Ahyuck, they sure aren't." Goofy agreed "Now let's go help Sora." Goofy turned his head to the girl only to find that she was no longer to his left. "Huh, Where'd she go?"

"WAAAK?" Goofy jumped at Donald's sudden yell and turned back to his feathered friend who was looking up to the sky in astonishment.

"What's wrong, Donald?" he asked as he looked to where Donald was looking. Only to dawn a similar expression at what they were both witnessing.

Meanwhile, Sora continued his advance on the craggy colossus, dodging all the boulders that fell his way. The sky was now covered in dark clouds, blocking out the sun's light, leaving the world around him as dark as the clouds above. Lythos slammed the mountainside he was standing on with a heavy stomp, causing large pieces of the mountainside under to fall down to Sora. Luckily, Sora took advantage of the pattern they were falling in by jumping and bounding from them one by one. Two times to the front, once to his right, and once again to the front. A larger piece was heading his way now, and with no more stepping stones to use, he had no choice but to make a large leap over it. As he leaped over the large boulder, he could see the top of a cliff in front of him; a place he could land. But gravity was being a harsh mistress by having Sora fall a bit earlier than he anticipated.

"Uh oh!" he cried as he realized the situation he was in and prepared himself to zoom to safety. However, instead of feeling the effects of gravitational force or his flowmotion kick in, he felt arms wrap around him and something soft press on his back. Whatever had gotten a hold of him was keeping him from falling. "Who...?" he slightly craned his neck to see that it was Momo!

"Momo?!" Sora was very surprised to see that the pinkette was now sporting black wings that were swirled at the end and was...flying? More like hovering as her wings were oddly not flapping. She quickly took Sora to the top of the cliff he was running up and released him.

"Goodness me, Sora-san." She began with a playful voice as Sora landed. She went on as she too landed on the cliff "You just rushed off leaving us behind. You could've at least-"

"You have wings?" Sora interrupted. Not out of shock, no, but out of the pure excitement that was very evident on his face. Momo was slightly taken aback at first, but closed her eyes and smiled while raising her hand to her cheek, finding his excitement and smile infectious.

"Oh my, they're not natural wings. It's an invention made by my eldest sister that enables flight." she explained. "It's called-" A large shockwave was heard and felt, causing the two to look up to the Rock Titan just as it was lifting another large chunk of mountain to throw at them.

"Momo, let's go!" Sora shouted as he grabbed her right hand and started running along the cliff of the mountainside

"But what about Donald and Goofy?" she asked while keeping pace with him.

"We're right here, Ms. Momo!"

Momo looked to her left to find Goofy. Who had somehow caught up with the two, much to Momo's confusion.

"...When did-"

"Don't mind us! We'll keep up!" chimed in Donald, who was suddenly running next to Sora furthering her confusion. Before she could attempt to ask how they got here without notice, the boulder the Titan was seen with before crashed to the left of the group with a mighty force, making them jump to the right in their run. The sky boomed with thunder as the clouds darkened even further and soon enough, a torrent of rain started to pour down on the group.

"Oh great..." Sora sarcastically complained as the rain came down on the group. Momo had decided to take this moment to put her white travel bag inside her d-dial, as she concluded it made no sense to have it when she has a phone with a literal pocket-space. The path ended and they stopped in front of a flat side of the cliff where the Rock Titan is standing.

"Sora, you continue your advance, I'll cover you!" Momo reassured as her wings spread open.

Sora nodded in response and started running up the cliff to face off with the giant. More boulders came down, once again threatening to crush the boy. Much like before, he shifted to the left and right to dodge. Also much like before, a very large boulder spawned above him and came down in his direction, but he wasn't worried. For the huge boulder was hit by a strong pink blast; a blast that destroyed the boulder, sending debris scattering all around. Sora kept his pace and swung at debris that came flying his way with his Keyblade, as they were much easier to deal with than one huge boulder.

"Thanks Momo!" he shouted as he kept running. Not too long after, he reached the top of the cliff where The Rock Titan stood. He instantly went to work and started attacking it's right foot; much like how he did when he first faced this mighty foe. The giant slowly lifted his foot and slammed it down in an effort to crush the annoying gnat. Sora reacted appropriately and dodge-rolled out of the way as it slammed into the ground; the force of the slam up-heaving the area around. As Sora recovered from his dodge roll, the ground beneath him lit up with a light blue light in a straight line formation. A moment later, stalagmites jutted out of the ground; rushing in the same straight line formation as the light toward Sora and hit him dead on. He grunted in pain as he took the attack and was knocked into the air, but he went with it and recovered his balance mid-fall.

"Sora!" He heard Donald yell. Not a second later, his body pulsed with a bright green light and two bright saplings floated around him for a moment before disappearing along with the green light and Sora's pain going away with it. Sora grinned as he landed, for that was a cure spell from his Mage.

"Thanks a ton, Donald!" he quickly thanked while turning his head before going back to attacking the Titan's foot. He noted that Donald was alongside Goofy as he was attacking the other foot with his traditional Goofy Tornado. As this was happening, Momo flew above the rest, despite the rain coming down on and around her.

 _'It may be dangerous to fly in a rainstorm, but I need to help the others. I'll just provide a distraction.'_ She thought to herself as her small frame came within view of the massive creature. She used her tail to shoot out several strong pink blasts at it. The Rock Titan roared as the blasts landed on him, and in response, created boulders over the young devilukean to try and smack her down; boulders that Momo swiftly dodged. While it was doing this, it was having a bit of a temper tantrum, and stomping it's two feet into the ground below where he was standing, very literally shaking things up for Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

After Sora got knocked back for the fifth time of being ping-ponged between it's stomps, he decided he had enough, grit his teeth, recovered in mid-air, and despite his hurt body; started to use Sonic Blade, dashing at blinding speeds to and from each foot with his Keyblade extended in front of him. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! Seven strong thrust attacks dealt to each foot, making them crack open due to the damage. Momo looked on from the sky as The Rock Titan let out a large groan and slowly laid back at the side of the mountain, his damaged feet hanging off of the cliff it was on. After receiving a group heal spell from Donald, Sora used The Rock Titan's position to his advantage by scaling up the large colossus with flowmotion. He eventually landed between its two heads and attacked the left head with three strikes from Kingdom Key, then finishing his combo by unleashing a flurry of strong swings onto the head, finishing with a rise into the air and dealing a mighty overhead swing, damaging the Rock Titan.

"Sora! Let's give it a taste of its own medicine!" he heard Donald say from behind as it groaned and started to get back up. He jumped behind Donald, who was between its two heads, and raised his Keyblade into the air while Donald raised into the air himself and did the same with his staff.

"Meteor!" they both shouted in synchronization, several large flaming meteorites spawned in a wide area over the two and rained down on the rocky foe with unrelenting force, the Rock Titan simply couldn't keep up with the barrage. Momo stared in awe as the Meteors continued their assault. After the onslaught of meteors was over, the Rock Titan's movements were sluggish before it started to fall forward.

"Uh, we better get going, Donald!" Sora cried out to his friend in a panic as he and Donald stumbled around on the tumbling goliath.

"I've got you two!" Momo called out to them as she picked up Donald with her right arm and grabbed Sora with her left, then flew off the titan just as it groaned, fell forward, and off the cliff it was on, falling down, down the mountain.

After Momo landed on the cliff next to Goofy with Donald and Sora in tow, they all went to the cliff's edge and looked down where the Titan fell.

"D-Did we beat it?" Momo asked as chills from the battle still flowed through her body

Sora pumped both his fists in excitement "Yes! That's one down!" He cheered as Momo sighed in relief, then walked off, noticing something behind them.

"They're not so tough by themselves!" Goofy asserted

"Yeah, that one was dumb as a rock!" came the insult from Donald

"Hey!" Momo called out to the boys as she pointed to a lit cave that was at the side of the cliff they were standing on that lead inside the mountain. "It seems like it was guarding that cave. Let us get out of this storm." She started making her way to the cave with Sora, Donald, and Goofy trailing behind her.

"I'm suprised this opening is still here after all the stomping the Rock Titan did." commented Sora as they entered the cave that was lit by torches on the walls. Donald and Goofy shook themselves rapidly to dry off, much like how a duck and dog would. Sora watched with an amused smile, having never really caught eye of it before. He turned back around to Momo and noticed that her clothes were dripping wet, the sound of water drops echoing through the cave.

"You OK?" The pinkette heard Sora ask from behind her.

"Just wet, but I'm doing fine." she informed him of her status. Suddenly, a hoodie jacket was being handed to her by Sora. Upon inspection, she realized that it was the jacket that he usually wore on himself that he was offering.

"Not just wet, you're soaked! Here, you can use this."

"Uh...But what about you?"

Sora shook his head "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." he reassured.

Slowly, Momo took the jacket from Sora's hands and put it over herself. She was surprised to feel that despite the jacket being rained upon, it wasn't damp and could still be used to warm up.

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it."

As the group started to press on further into the lit cave after they dried themselves, Sora continued to talk "I'm sorry Momo, for our adventure starting out with a bang like this." She heard Sora speak from behind her. "But I'm impressed, you attacked that titan with no sign off backing down. I thought you would've been a bit more spooked, weren't you afraid?"

"...Of course I was." she replied in a quiet tone "I knew that I could have lost my life to that creature. But I also knew, that the chances of that were slim if I had you and your friends as support."

"So you were putting your trust in us." he concluded as he put his hands behind his head in his usual fashion.

"I also didn't want to just hide while you were endangering your own life to fight." For a moment, she went silent before continuing to herself.

"...If he were in your shoes, I wouldn't hesitate at all."

"Hmm? Who?"

"Look!" Donald interrupted as he pointed in front of them. Ahead of the group was a cluster of small boulders with a small gap that let a golden light in.

Goofy used his droopy right ear to pick at his forehead as he wondered "Gee, you think it might be a way out?"

Sora stepped in front and inspected the wall "Hmm, let me see..." He summoned the Keyblade and took a large overhead swing at the wall, busting the cave-in open. The group was blinded by a golden light as they shielded their eyes and reeled back a bit from the intensity. A few moments later they became adjusted to the brightness and looked on ahead, for in front of them was a golden area with swirled clouds, and white marble stairs were leading up from the clouds to huge gold gates...

Gates that lead to...the Realm of the Gods.

* * *

Now I know what your thinking: _'What happened to the Roller Coaster Attraction Flow?'_

I want to give Sora an actual reason as to why he can just summon rides out of nowhere, rather than just "Oh he has these now."

Yes, I know we missed out on one of the most iconic scenes in the game, I'm sorry! *Puts hands up together and bows* It'll show up later I promise!

I also decided to give Sora his Limit moves in his base moveset, for more creativity when he fights.

Hope you enjoyed, see ya later!


	10. Greece - Shadows Descend!

Another Chapter draws near!

Some more creative liberties appears in this chapter as well.

Enjoy!

(10/24/19 Update: Zip-lines now called Rail Gauntlets, like in KH3)

* * *

 **Shadows Descend Upon The Realm of The Gods!**

 **Greece - Mount Olympus Summit**

Sora and Co. ran up the steps leading up to the golden gates. Once there, they took a notice that the area inside was empty, baring one lone glowing Rail Gauntlet that led further into the air; into the clouds.

"Hmm?" Sora raised an eyebrow in question as he looked around "Uh...Anyone home?!" he called out to the empty space beyond the gates, only to be met with silence. He lightly pushed against the gates, opening them as they made a elongated dense creaking sound.

"Maybe everyone's already fighting Hades?" Goofy made an assumption to the rest of the team.

"Could be..." Donald replied

"Then we need to hurry!" Sora affirmed as he started to walk toward the Rail Gauntlet.

"Umm..." Momo spoke up from behind the trio, still on the other side of the gates "Are you guys sure we're even allowed to be here? Isn't this holy ground, you know, only for deities?" the pinkette questioned while bearing closed eyes and an unsure smile. "I would not want to anger the gods."

"I don't think it'll be a problem, I've already proven myself a true hero to the gods of this world."

"Eh?" Momo was not expecting to hear that from him ' _A hero even to the gods as well?_ ' she wondered to herself.

"If worst comes to worst, I'll take all the heat for you and say it was my idea." he assured with a smile "You've got nothing to worry about."

Momo cautiously entered the room, as if waiting for a loud voice to make itself known any moment. Once that didn't happen for a few seconds, she quickened her pace and made her way to where Sora was standing.

"Here, you can have this back." she granted Sora his jacket back as she finished her sentence.

"Oh!" Sora began as he gently took it from her hands. "Thanks." he re-equipped his jacket onto himself as he turned to look beyond the clouds in the direction the Rail Gauntlet was leading.

"Nowhere to go, but up!" he cheerfully stated the obvious. He jumped on top of the Rail Gauntlet and started grinding forward and along the Rail Gauntlet with his shoes; glowing a light blue as he did so, going up and into the clouds. Momo watched the boy disappear and not a moment later, opened up her wings in preparation to take off after him.

She turned to Donald and Goofy and asked "You two will be OK?"

Donald nodded "Yeah! We'll be right behind you!" he said with enthusiasm.

With that, Momo took off into the sky, following along the Rail Gauntlet into the clouds.

* * *

 **Greece - Realm of the Gods Apex**

"I need more THUNDERBOLTS!" Zeus commanded with a booming yell. He had been warned by Hermes that the Titans had escaped their imprisonment and they were on their way to attack Olympus, so he immediately commanded everyone to a counterattack. He in particular had been warding off the Titans with his mighty thunderbolts forged by Hephaestus the Smith God. Unfortunately, the gods proved to be of little match to the Titans, and for reasons unknown to him, Hephaestus had stopped giving him thunderbolts.

The reason being...

"Uh, Hephaestus has been captured, my lord." Hermes informed Zeus. "Everyone's been captured! **I've** been captured!" he finished as he was carried off into the sky by Pain and Panic; two imps that were Hades's goons. A shadow was overcast on Zeus as he turned to find Pyros looming over him. The Lava Titan let loose a magma breath, coating Zeus, while the Ice Titan used a frost breath on the magma. The two elements mixed together as the magma was cooled and hardened by the ice breath and rose Zeus into the sky, trapping him in the process.

"Zeusy, I'm hooome!" Hades's called out from the floor to his brother in a mocking manner. Zeus snapped his head down in the direction of Hades's voice

"Hades?..." his eyes went wide in revelation. "You're behind THIS!?" he asked loudly as his expression contorted to one of fury.

"You are correct, sir!"

* * *

 **Greece - Realm of The Gods Entrance/Courtyard**

Sora hopped off the glowing Rail Gauntlet and landed on top of golden stairs that were leading up to a set of golden double doors surrounded by clouds. Soon after, Momo landed next to him and disengaged her wings, staring with Sora at the double doors. Behind them, Goofy and Donald were grinding along the Rail Gauntlet, even as they were wobbling to keep balance. Once they reached the end of it, they clumsily fell off and landed together in a heap behind Sora & Momo.

"Oof, Sora makes that look easy..."

"Doooouuuugh..." groaned Donald as he and Goofy collected themselves and stood up, staring at the doors. Sora started to run up the stairs for the doors, with Momo, Donald, and Goofy trailing behind him. He set his hands on the doors and pushed on them to open. The group was wowed by what was beyond the large double doors. A large area illuminated with a warm golden light, with walls made of large fluffy clouds and a marble floor laced with metallic gold strips, lightning bolts, and circles all around. Large Greek columns were lined up into two rows to the sides of the group going further into the room. A strange structure was further in the room, held up by a large pillar made of clouds. Below that pillar was a ring of water lying indented in the marble floor, the indent trailing all over the room.

As he walked in with his allies he asked "Is this, Olympus?" with a smile as he looked around some more.

"Gawrsh, it's amazing..." Goofy

Then, very suddenly and abruptly, music started playing. The crew jerked up in surprise at the sudden music playing from all around them.

"Huh, the fanfare?" Donald asked as he verbally leaned on his forth wall with his question.

Soon after, dark clouds appeared in front of them.

"Nope!" Sora confirmed as everyone got ready for combat. From the dark clouds spawned a mini army of a new type of heartless. They had humanoid figures that had grey skin except their faces, which was the typical heartless black and yellow eyes, only the eyes were slanted to give off an angry expression. They were wearing dark blue-almost black armor that was designed similar to Herc's armor, kilt and all. On the armor was the heartless emblem at the center and indigo highlights around the neck rim, the bottom of the kilt, and the top of the kilt that connected the armor to it. The armor came with pauldrons of the same color and outlines of the same color as the highlights, had one white spike at the center each, and had white wing-like decorations coming out at the sides. Around their forearms were arm-guards of the same color as their armor and indigo outlines at the ends. On their fingers were indigo armor that ended in claws. Their legs were thin and ended in indigo goat hooves. On their heads were helms that had two large horns jutting out and up; horns that faded from purple to blue.

After a moment of glaring, the helms of the heartless came down in front of their faces, locked and ready for combat. Then, the mini-army started to charge at the same time; as one unit!

"Uh oh!" came from a panicked Donald as the vibrations from the stampede coming toward them got more intense.

"I'm ready! Behind me fellas!" shouted out Goofy as he crouched and ducked behind his shield. Sora and Donald swiftly followed his command, with Sora supporting Goofy's shoulder with his right hand, and Donald supporting his lower back with his left hand. As one, they thrusted forward using Goofy's shield, creating a hexagonal barrier of light in front of them and in the process, knocking the heartless mob off balance.

"CHARGE!" yelled the Goof as he and his friends barreled through the heartless shield first as the shield was lit on fire by Donald's magic. The force of the charge broke the heartless formation, sending them scattering all around. Momo took to the sky and summoned her flowers cannons out of her d-dial to see if they fared any better than her tail. The cannons fired at the scattered heartless before they could readjust themselves, knocking them back even further.

 _'Well, they are wearing armor I suppose...'_ she mentally noted to herself. She looked forward in concentration, pondering whether to leave it to the boys or to try something else when three other heartless spawned in the air in front of Momo. They had humanoid figures and were constantly flapping their purple wings in order to stay in the air. They were wearing light-beige armor that was designed in a Greecian style; with a helm, armor, kilt, and the outlines of the armor were light-gold. On their knees were round metallic buckles that were outlined in light gold and had a point at the center going outward. Their feet were armored and bird-like; with two talons going forward and one going back behind their heels. Their hands had four digits and were clawed with red tips. The helms they were wearing had a crest of purple hair on top and what looked like a black colored plague doctor mask at the front, covering their faces. The mask was outlined in light gold as well as had two red crosses on the front. Of course, they also had the heartless emblem on the chest armor.

"Oh!" she let out as she swiftly dodged the airborne heartless that tried to tackle her. She used several rapid fire shots from the flower cannons to attack her airborne assailants, knocking them out of flight. While this was happening, Sora and his teammates were still picking off the heartless on the ground. After a few Firaga shots from Sora destroyed a few, he teamed up with Donald to summon many rockets around themselves.

"Flare!" they both shouted in unison as they spun around and launched off the rockets. They flew right at the remaining heartless and exploded into fireworks, destroying the small army on the ground.

"There goes the herd!" Sora loudly stated.

"Sora! Look!" Donald shouted as he pointed to the sky. Sora and Goofy looked up to find Momo in flight against two flying heartless, just as a heart disappeared from the sky into darkness.

 _'Finally took out one of them with my laser, but...'_ her thoughts trailed as she scowled and nervously looked at the remaining two. _'Why are they so seemingly difficult to destroy?'_

She couldn't think for too long after that, as the two heartless went for a flying tackle yet again. She prepared to use her flower cannons to defend but-

"Thundara!" Sora yelled from the ground below as he raised his Keyblade. The flying heartless were hit by the lightning spell and poofed into black clouds, hearts floating up out of them and disappearing into light with Momo watching. A few moments later, she sent her flower cannons back into the d-dial and flew down to the rest of the team. Once she landed, she bowed to Sora.

"Thanks for your assistance." she thanked the young Keyblade wielder. She returned to neutral standing position and thought _'Well, these three don't seem to have a problem destroying them...maybe they're weak to magic?"_

"It's no big deal"

Goofy was looking around, checking the area for any other heartless. It was then that he noticed something else "Where's Hercules?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he's up there." Donald assumed as he pointed above himself. The rest of the team, looked up and noticed the many Rail Gauntlets going all ways, but mostly up, with a few cloud platforms at the ends of those Rail Gauntlets.

"Alright!" Sora pumped his fist, getting ready to look.

* * *

 **Greece - Realm of the Gods Apex**

"I swear to you HADES...when I get out of this!-" Zeus was cut off from finishing his threat by more hardening lava submerging him.

"Nope..." Hades began with a high and mighty tone as he made a dark chair with his powers and proceeded to take a seat. "I'M the one giving the orders now, bolt boy." he summoned a glass of wine to his hand and started to drink when-

"Don't get too comfortable Hades!" shouted a voice all-too familiar to Hades. He spit out his drink in shock and looked behind his chair with an expression that can be read as 'WHAT?!'. For that voice came from Hercules, heroically riding through the sky on Pegasus, sword held high, ready to take down Hades and the other Titans.

"We're gonna stop you!" came another familiar voice from in front of Hades.

"Huh?" He looked to see that it was Sora, Donald, and Goofy with their weapons out and ready to fight. "You AGAIN?!" Hades spat in disbelief that key boy decided to show up too, along with a new companion just beyond the gates of the area.

"So that's Hades..." Momo talked to herself as she kept her eyes on The Lord of The Underworld. "I know Sora told me to stay here to keep me and my plants safe from the Titans. But there must be something I can do..." she observed Hades and The Other Three Titans as she said this outloud, mind racing on to an idea. Hercules swooped down and cut the chains the kept the other gods prisoner with his sword, freeing them.

" **GRAHHHGH!** " the yell from Hades made Momo jump as he literally went ablaze with rage; his fire-hair and his skin changing from blue to red in the process. " **Get Them!** " he ordered his three Titans; Hydros, Pyros, and Stratos. The three Titans menacingly moved in toward Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and for a moment, they looked worried about taking on all three at once.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Hercules called out from above them. He jumped off of Pegasus and landed next to the trio. "It's on!" he declared as he braced himself for combat along with his allies.

"Yeah!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted together as they got ready...For a clash with the Titans.

* * *

So sorry about this chapter being short and a bit filler like. As you can read, my action scenes still are not that great.

Next time, a clash with the titans and *gasp* some actual PLOT! See you guys then.


	11. Greece - A Clash With The Titans!

Happy Pre-Halloween everyone! Wanted to get this chapter out beforehand so here it is! Enjoy!

I don't own To Love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts.

(12/6/19 Update - Added a very small bit of context in Maleficent section.)

(1/5/20 Edit - Changed Maleficent's thoughts on the unknown force a small bit. Feel it's a bit more accurate to the future of the story now.)

* * *

 **A Clash With The Titans!**

 **Greece - Realm of the Gods Apex**

The three Titans; Pyros, Stratos, and Hydros; were glaring down at the quartet of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules. The sky had darkened, the wind had risen, and it was time to fight for their lives. Pyros started the battle by seemingly collapsing in on itself and then shooting out chunks of Lava into the sky, mimicking the form of a volcano. The chunks flew high into the air, then started to come down on the four.

"Incoming!" Sora shouted to his team as he started to dodge the rain of lava along with Hercules, Donald, and Goofy. The falling lava missed it's marks, but a gob of lava did land on Hades, who didn't take to it very well.

"Pleugh! Ugh!" Hades threw off some of the lava that covered his body "I said ' _Get Them_!' not _me_! _THEM_!" he repeated in irritation. The Ice Titan followed up with it's own attack by breathing in and shooting out Ice Breath, sweeping a wide area on the ground. The group hopped out of it's range, just passed Hades.

"Watch my fingers! Them!" he was complaining before he got hit by the Ice Breath they were avoiding and got encased in ice himself. He was frozen in a pointing position, with his eyes being the only thing not frozen. "Those...meddling... _do gooders_...!" he specified through his frozen teeth.

Momo noticed these chains of unfortunate events happening to the Lord of The Dead and couldn't help but think ' _Maybe...he's not as strong as I thought he was? Hmm...'_ She shifted her focus back to the battle beyond the gates; where the giant Titans were trying to end the lives of her new friends, wanting to help but also admitting that as long as the Ice and Lava Titan are up and about, there's not much she or her plants can do.

' _I guess I really do have no choice. Please be careful, everyone!'_ she mentally sent her prayers to the team. Hey, if there are gods in this world, maybe a prayer of safety will work? As Donald was using Waterga spells to attack the Lava Titan, Sora was sending out shots of Firaga from his Keyblade to attack the Ice Titan as he was sliding around the field, a trick he remembered and picked up from his training.

"Blaze!" He shouted as he shot a Firaza ball at Hydros's face. The ball exploded with a mighty force, sending the Ice Titan staggering back. However, it recovered and slammed it's open palm into the ground. Ice formed underneath each member of Sora's group and not a moment later, Sora shouted "Start running!" to them. They did as he said and sharp icicles jutted out from where they were standing before and started trailing after them. As they were running, they where suddenly hit by strong gusts of wind that made running against them a struggle, the cause being Stratos, the Tornado Titan. Behind the group, Pyros spewed out a 'pond' of Lava that the team was being pushed into by the winds. Between shifting left and right to dodge the icicles, pushing against the winds and trying not to be pushed back into the Lava, the heroes were certainly in a pickle. But Sora had an idea.

"Herc!" he shouted as he reached out his arm to The Greek hero "I need you to toss me!"

"Toss you?! Where to?!" He asked loudly over the winds.

The Keyblade hero pointed up in front of himself, at the top of the hardened magma formation where Zeus was trapped. "There! Toss me in that direction! I think I know how to stop these-gah!" he stepped to the side away from Herc as he was cut off by an icicle shooting out from the ground, nearly skewering through him.

Hercules grit his teeth as he too jumped, but closer to Sora instead of away. He grabbed the boy's right arm and said "OK! Your on, Sora!". He lifted Sora, grabbed his other arm, and started to spin him around in a circle, much like how he did with Goofy previously. He tossed Sora towards the top of the formation, but the wind made him miss his mark by a small margin, causing Sora to crash into the side near the top of the formation instead.

"Ough...at least he's near the top..." Donald commented dryly. Sora recollected his bearings and pulled himself to the top of the formation, where he stood up and thrusted the keyblade into the air.

"Light!" he shouted as a large white orb of light appeared over his head. The orb split off into 7 large pillars of light that spun outwards, healing Sora and doing heavy damage to the Titans and making them break their attacks, freeing his friends from their trap. But that wasn't enough to put them down for good as Pyros and Hydros prepared to attack with a combo move of their elements. Hydros had both it's hands in front of himself and aimed down at Sora, preparing a massive Diamond Dust blast while Pyros prepared a large gob of lava from his mouth aimed at Sora as well.

"Sora!" cried out Goofy. Sora looked panicked, wondering what he should try when suddenly-

His Keyblade started glowing with light...

Sora looked at his keyblade in wonder "Huh?" he questioned out-loud before the keyblade pointed itself into the air with Sora still holding it "Woah!"

A brilliant light shined from the Kingdom Key, blinding everyone in the area, including Sora himself. When the light died down, Sora found himself...riding a magic carousel, of all things.

"What in the-?" Sora was VERY confused, as was everyone else.

"Eh?!"

"Uhhh..."

"...Did Sora learn that from his training?" Hercules asked no one in particular.

Goofy smiled "We've never seen him do that before, but it sure looks like fun!"

Sora had no idea how he was able to summon this attraction, but he smiled and decided to go with the flow. "Giddy-up!" he playfully commanded as he thrusted the keyblade forward. The ride accelerated in response and started to pulse out musical scores made of light in a rhythm that did massive damage to the titans. The ride kept spinning faster and faster, making the musical scores come out and attack the Titans with more ferocity.

"Yeah!" cheered Sora as the ride spun as fast as it could while streaks of light circled all around at blinding speeds. A few moments later, there was a strong burst accompanied with music notes that sent the Titans falling back and; in the case of Hydros and Pyros; onto the floor.

The ride dissipated into light as Sora landed back onto the ground. ' _Was that...The Power of Waking?'_ he wondered as he looked at Kingdom Key.

"Sora-san!" called out Momo from beyond the gates. "Watch out!"

"Oh right!" Indeed she was correct to warn him as the Tornado Titan Stratos was the only one still standing. "Just one Titan left!"

Right after he said this, Stratos let out a loud echoing shriek that pierced the eardrums of the heroes, causing them to recoil and cover their ears in an attempt to mitigate the defining sound. Once the Titan finished, Hydros and Pyros slowly started to recover, much to the their shock. Just as they got back up, a rock hand suddenly shot up out of the clouds outside of the area and The Rock Titan rose out with a mighty roar, returning to fight alongside it's 'brothers'! Sora and the gang quickly took notice that they were surrounded with the Titans closing in.

"Uh-oh! Now it's all four of them!" Goofy yelled, sounding concerned.

"So what? There are four of us too!" Sora reassured while pumping his fist in confidence.

"Actually, I think I can make it five." Herc mused as he jumped to the top of the hardened magma formation that kept Zeus captive. He dug his fingers into the pillar and pulled apart a section, causing a brilliant golden light to break lose, and from that golden light, rose out Zeus!

" **AUUUUUUGGGGHHH!** " Hades screamed in fury as he exploded in red-orange flames, breaking out of his frozen prison in the process.

Zeus put his hands on his son's shoulders as he said "Thank you, my boy." with earnest gratitude. Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered while Momo stared at Zeus in all his glowing glory.

' _My_ , _That's certainly more along the lines when I think of a divine being._ ' she thought to herself as someone poofed into the area carrying two lightning bolts.

"Here!" the god known as Hephaestus passed the lightning bolts to Zeus, then poofed out, letting his ruler take things from here.

"Haha! Now, watch your old man work!" Zeus boasted as he rose the bolts into the sky.

" **Uh-oh...** " The Rock Titan actually spoke with a tone of fear, much to the surprise of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Momo. Zeus launched two of his lightning bolts at the two heads of the Rock Titan, obliterating the heads. It was at this point that the Titans decided to cut their losses and run away. Or at least try to, but they would not get very far, because Hercules had an idea. He grabbed the fleeing Stratos by it's base and proceeded to perform winding swings over his head in a circle. He brought Stratos down in a manner to make him suck up the other Titans with his winds. Hercules brought Stratos; who had the other consumed Titans, back above him and swung over himself several times, gritting his teeth while doing so. Eventually, he took a mighty swing around himself and then swung toward the sky, letting go of Stratos with a yell! The Titans sailed far far into the vast reaches of space before...BOOOOOOM! An spectacular explosion was seen, signaling the destruction and defeat of the Titans!

Hercules and Zeus high-fived and cheered along with Sora and his team. Momo looked to the now bright sky where the Titans met their end in stunned silence before slowly turning to the group that was celebrating.

' _I've met with some real strong people, haven't I? How lucky...'_

"Auuugh! I can't believe it!" Hades began complaining while tightly clenching his fists. "I put _eighteen years_ into that plan! And you blippin' ruined it all!" he pointed an accusing finger at Sora "I _really_ don't like you!"

"Just give it up already, Hades! You'll never beat Herc, no matter how many times you try."

"Yeah, stay in The Underworld where you belong!" suggested Goofy

"Go have the time of your afterlife!" Donald snarked.

"Enough Already! I didn't come this far to be ridiculed by Zeusy high and mighty, his little sunspot, and a trio of CLOWNS!" he ignited himself into back to red. "You know what? I'll just go ahead, and _DESTROY YOU!_ " he threatened the trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hades!"

Hades flinched as he heard his name being called by that very same 'sunspot'. An annoyed expression appeared on his face as he turned to face Hercules and Zeus. Hercules gestured to the gates leading out with both hands.

"The exit is that way." he directed with a handsome smile.

Hades let out a breath of irritation and looked between Sora and Hercules before he changed back from red to blue and started to head to the gates when he noticed Momo beyond them.

"Wait a moment, I think I can salvage this." He poofed in a cloud of black smoke...

"Eh?"

And reappeared behind Momo, grabbing her by her right wrist.

"Oh no! Momo!" Sora cried.

"Haha! Not so funny now, huh!? I've got a special place for your new little-Uough!" Hades was interrupted by Momo swinging herself and using her other hand to punch Hades in the gut. He keeled over, letting go of her wrist on reflex and was met with a knee to the face by the devilukean showcasing her strength.

"Woah! Nice one, Momo!" Sora complimented as the gates opened and he ran to her side.

"I can't afford to let myself be captured, not now..." she voiced her conviction in a cold manner with expression to match.

"Eugh! Powerful, for a little birdy." he offhandedly commented as he used his right arm to push himself off the ground and his left to rub where he'd been kneed. "But that's fine!" He began poofing out, dark clouds surrounding him as he went. "I can still dunk your little nutmeg in a river of-oof!"

As he poofed back to the underworld, Zeus found it fit to throw a spare Thunderbolt after him as he went.

* * *

 **Greece - Mount Olympus Summit**

The golden gates opened as Sora and his friends ran out beyond them. Except Hercules trailed behind the rest and slowly came to a halt. He looked behind himself, and thought of what he was leaving. Everything he trained for was to go the distance, back to Olympus, to be with his family, among the other gods...

But...

"Are you sure you wanna leave all this behind?" Sora asked while walking with a look of sympathy towards his friend.

"Isn't Olympus your home?" the question came from Goofy.

"And what about your family?" wondered Donald.

"...I can see my family anytime I want." he began explaining "If I stayed, I'd have to be apart from the person I love most...And that life would be empty." he turned his attention to below the stairs, as did everyone else, to find a waiting Megara.

"I finally know where I belong." he concluded as he ran down the stairs to the woman he loves, and embraced her with all his heart.

"Hercules." Megara spoke softly, feeling full of warmth in his arms. Momo watched with a soft smile.

' _I thought so...I'm happy for them_ ' she looked to the sky ' _I hope to find you too...Rito-san..._ '

Sora strolled up to Herc and Meg "I think it's time for us to get going. We've gotta help Momo."

Hercules released Meg and looked at Sora with confusion "Huh, but Sora. What about your strength?"

Sora shook his head "It's okay. I think I'm meant to find it again myself. I'll find my strength the way you found yours. Something to fight for...with all my heart."

Herc nodded with understanding "Well, you've got heart, Sora. Just keep at it and I know you'll be stronger than ever."

"Yeah! I might end up being stronger that _you_ are!" he boasted while posing with his arms flexing at his sides. Donald's face deadpanned, unamused at the boy's words

"There he goes again..." he dryly remarked.

Laughter broke out from everyone in the vicinity, including Sora himself. For they can all feel it was in light-hearted fun.

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Greece - Thebes**

"Geh! Geah! Urpmh! Are you sure this box with the Book of Prophecies is for reals?" Pete asked as he continued to dig into the dirt. "I think that dingbat in black was pulling your leg." he concluded with a tone of disbelief.

Maleficent and Pete were deep into the town, searching for a mysterious black box; the very same one she questioned Hades location of, that would contain what Maleficent believes to be 'The Book of Prophecies'. Heavens knows why she felt she needed it, but...

Maleficent remained unmoved by Pete's skepticism "Be quite and dig, you imbecile!" she ordered with an insult. "I must find that Book of Prophecies and make it my own. His was the only clue we have. We cannot afford to dismiss it without a thorough investigation."

Pete continued to dig as he spoke his mind "I'm just sayin', a shot in the dark ain't gonna get us _any_ closer to-"

Thump!

"Hmm?" Pete's hands came in contact with something in the dirt. "Woah!"

No way...

"What is it? Have you found something?" The dark fairy inquired while leering over him. "Show it to me at once, fool." she demanded.

The toon cat scooped the item out of the ground "Yes sir-eesy!" It was a dark purple chest with black edges and a skull-like shape at the front. "This has gotta be that Pandora's Box Hades mentioned."

He showed the chest to her with gusto. However, after a few seconds of her studying the chest...

"Leave it."

Pete lowered the chest "What? After all that digging?" he questioned with a tired expression.

She turned her back on him "That is not the box which I desi-" She stopped and gained a look of focus, for in that brief moment, she sensed a...force in the darkness between worlds. It wasn't Xehanort or his Organization, nor the heartless that had begun to devour the hearts of worlds again, but someone else. Rather, it felt like someTHING else.

And it seemed to be...an unusual power with an underlying darkness indeed.

"Maleficent?"

She felt the winds of destiny calling to her heart. To investigate this...unknown darkness, hopefully before anyone else can. Any advantage she can gain may be useful...

"We are finished in this world. Come." she gave the order with a small smile.

Pete groaned in disappointment as he tossed the box behind him and chased after Maleficent into a dark corridor. Unaware to the two, Xigbar was watching from above as they left, an unreadable expression on his face. He began to speak words...

Ancient words, from long long ago...

"May your hear-"

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Gummi Ship Interior**

One moment she was being told to stand in an area. Then a bright light flashed and she was suddenly here with Sora's team. On their Gummi Ship, they say.

Momo studied the walls in a silent manner as she walked down the spacious hallway of the Gummi Ship with the main trio in front. The floor she walked on was a metallic navy blue and very lightly clanged with each step they all took. The walls to the left and right were also navy blue, but they had two yellow pulsating light bars on each side going across the walls down the hallway, with a light green pulsating light bar in between the two yellow light bars. Coming up as they walked were two doors on each side of the hallway where the light bars stopped and kept going to the other sides of the doors. On the doors themselves near the top was a black circle that had smaller black circles as ears; a symbol of their king; Momo imagined. In front of these 'symbols' were smaller metallic signs that dictated what room it was. The rooms to her left were 'The Cabin'; no doubt where the main trio slept should they ever need to, and the 'Restroom' which was just before the Cabin. As for the rooms on the right, they were the 'Guest Cabin'; likely for if they had to bring one more person, and the 'Bath/Shower Cabin' just before it. On the ceiling of the hallway were two clear light bars that illuminated and ran down the hallway.

"Roomy ain't it?" Goofy rhetorically exclaimed. He put his right hand out to the side of himself started to speak "So over here is the bath and or shower room-" he then put his left hand out to the side of himself "And here is the restroom, case' you need to go; Gawrsh..." He trailed off as he went on to motion to 'The Cabin' "And here is the main room where me, Donald, and Sora get rest if we need to. But so far, we haven't needed it..."

"It was built for The King, Goofy, and me; just in case." Donald added in the extra footnote. "But Sora can use it in the kings place."

"And here is the guest cabin, which is the room you can use Ms. Momo." The toon dog finished as he made a motion to the door with his right hand.

Donald chimed in with another bit of trivia "The guest cabin was meant to be built with the Queen in mind, but the king ended up making it for any guests."

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Gummi Ship Cockpit (Sora)**

"And this is where we pilot the ship!" Sora concluded as he raised and spread his arms above himself, introducing Momo to the Cockpit. The cockpit was circular in shape and the floor was a metallic dark blue, much like the interior before. On the lower part of the cockpit behind them were two pulsating yellow light bars and above that was a green one that went halfway around the room. To the front of the room were two large yellow crown shapes; one of them being behind the pilot wheel. Speaking of, the 'wheel' was oddly in a heart shape. In the room were three tall seats that had two arrows coming out at the top to the sides and a yellow crown shape on the back each, the seat at the front most likely being the pilot seat. There was also a clear large dome overhead of the room that had all sorts of images and let occupants see into...space? The devilukean alien thought it was. But she's positive space isn't as...light-blue, as what she was seeing.

Sora went to his seat in the front and sat down, along with Donald and Goofy taking their respective seats. Momo stood over to Sora's right, seeing as how they're only three seats.

"OK, now I'm sure we have all sorts of questions we wanna ask each other." Goofy started to speak.

"We do?" Sora questioned as he tilted his head. "All that matters is that she needs help finding her friends, right?"

"To be fair...I do have many questions to ask you three." Momo admitted while bringing her hands together in front of her body "Like...what exactly are the heartless? Where are we going? What exactly were you training for? Things of that nature."

"And I got one for you. How did you know about other worlds and the Keyblade?" Donald wondered "Was it Organization XIII?"

Sora's face lit up in revelation "Oh yeah! You _did_ seem to know about them at least."

"I think we should wait until we're all with Master Yen Sid." Goofy offered his thoughts. "That way, we can go over things together."

"Master Yen Sid?" Momo turned her sight to the Duck "I've heard you mention him before. Who's that?"

Sora smiled "He used to be a Keyblade Master." he explained.

Her eyes widened "Keyblade...Master? That's like a sensei, right?"

The keyblade hero laughed "You know, maybe we _should_ hold off until we get to his tower." He got up from his seat and summoned Kingdom Key.

"Before you do anything, I must ask one thing..."

Sora turned to the devilukean and noticed that her eyes seemed to be shimmering with intrigue and her tail was wagging.

"That is magic; _real_ magic, right?" her RPG intuition was kicking in full force.

Sora and Donald looked to each other wide-eyed, then shifted into soft grins.

"Yeah." confirmed Sora. He turned back to the window of the cockpit and pointed his keyblade up and out.

"Just watch!"

* * *

I took some creative liberties with the Gummi Ship, as you read. It's definitely bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Wanted to do more with the fight against the titans, but the way cutscenes play out and the ending of the fight are different from each other, so it was a bit strange.

Also, sorry about Momo being regulated to the side this chapter, at least she got a good shot in at Hades.

Next Time, we FINALLY take a little detour from Team Sora for an interlude.

Have a good Halloween!


	12. Interlude - Progress of The Rookies

Good Evening. I arrive with another interlude. Now I know you guys will have all sorts of questions afterwards. Do not fret, for the holes will be filled as the story progresses.

Anyways, onward!

I do not own To love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts

(1/20/20 Edit: Rito finishes his Ice Cream)

* * *

 **Interlude - Progress of The Rookies**

 **The Secret Forest**

 _I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye. Did Master Yen Sid tell you? I'm training to become a Keyblade Wielder like you._

 _That's right. No more waiting for you to come back from your adventures. I want to get out there and do my part to help._

 _Merlin and the other fairies have used their power to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter. We've taken as long as we needed to complete our training. They're all amazing with their magic._

 _Oh and by "us," I mean me and Lea. He's really sorry for all the trouble he caused. I told him it's fine, but he won't stop apologizing._

 _I'll admit I was a little scared of him at first, but with some help, I've gotten to know him better. All he ever wanted was to help his friends. Honestly, it's hard not to like him._

 _Ever now and then, I catch him staring at me. When I ask what's wrong, he says, "I'm not sure. I've forgotten something. Don't know what."_

 _Sora, I think it may have something to do with you. Your journey is all about helping people: some that you've never met before, and some like Lea that you have. They're all counting on you._

 _It won't be easy, but I hope you'll remain the happy and cheerful Sora I know. There's no heart your smile can't reach._

 _\- Kairi_

Kairi was sitting on a log as she wrote her letter. The area around her was full of grass, shrubbery, and trees. The log she was sitting on was overlooking a cliff that gave her a perfect view of the setting sun that illuminated the realm with its warm light, along with a vast field of trees. The greenery around was slightly swaying due to the cool breeze flowing throughout the world.

She had recently changed her appearance from the last conflict with the previous Organization XIII. She used to have longer auburn hair, but now she had cut it to a bob cut that ends at her jaw. She had bright sapphire blue eyes and fair skin. Hanging on her neck was a string necklace with a small pearl hanging from it. On her body was a mostly pink full body sleeveless dress with a hood, with patches of black and two black pouches near her waist that made pockets. All along the front of the dress were two columns of white buttons, and one white button on the pouch pockets each. The top portion of the dress had a short open black lined zipper that showed a white blouse with small pink frills along the top rim. Around the openings of the dress where her arms were coming out of were black and pink plaid designs, and around the belly of the dress was a black belt. The dress ends at the bottom with black on her right, pink in the middle, and black, pink, and white plaid on her left. Around her right wrist was a multi-ringed bracelet and around her left wrist was a multi-checkered brace. She also had on black boots to complete her new outfit and as a bonus, the outfit also shields her from the darkness.(*)

The girl continued to write, unaware of the footsteps closing in on her until they sounded right beside her. Her sapphire eyes looked up from her paper to her right to find Lea; who was still wearing the coat of Organization XIII, staring at her with a distant look. She lightly gasped and took her paper to her chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a timid tone.

"Huh?" Lea snapped out of his daze and looked over to the side, breaking eye contact "Nothin', sorry."

"Lea..." she sounded unconvinced.

"What, I am." he insisted as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kairi softly giggled in response to his awkwardness while Lea went to sit on a rock across from her. As Kairi continued to write, Lea grew curious.

"A letter?" he asked.

Kairi looked up from writing and nodded in confirmation "Yup."

The fiery redhead went on "To Sora?" he assumed with a quizzical expression.

"Mmm..." the girl brought the pencil she was using to her cheek as she looked down in thought. "Technically yes, but I won't send it. It's more for me."

"Ask Merlin, he'll deliver it for you." he suggested

"I know, but it's OK. I just like talking to Sora, even if it's on paper." she explained while closing her eyes, hugging the paper close to her.

"Ah...OK" he spoke softly with a clear understanding of the girl's feelings. "So...how's this one holding up with ya?" Lea asked as he looked down to his left.

'This One' was referring to a sleeping Rito on the ground next to the rock Lea was sitting on. He was no longer in the clothes they found him in and was now wearing clothes made for him by the fairies. On his torso was a short sleeve open black jacket with emerald green trimming along the bottom edge and running along the silver zipper going down the jacket. The lower portion of the jacket had a dark gray pocket on each side that was closed by a diagonal silver zipper. At the ends of the sleeves of the jacket were green outlines going around the openings his arms were coming out of. Underneath his jacket was a black V-Neck undershirt that was white along the v collar. He was also wearing black loose fitting Capri pants that went over his knees and stopped halfway down his legs. There was a white belt going around the top of his pants with a metallic black buckle at the front, closing the belt. Just under the belt was a dark gray pouch at the side of each thigh of his pants. The pouches were closed thanks to the black and green plaid flaps closed over them with a silver button each. His shoes where styled like hiking boots colored in black with two green straps tightly going across the top with metallic black buckles keeping the straps in place and the front and the heels of his shoes were dark gray. Much like the outfit made for Sora and Kairi, it provides him with protection against the darkness as well.

"Oh, he's holding up just fine. Been asleep for a while now." Kairi informed as she kept her eyes on the sleeping nobody. He was laying on his side, motionless apart from his breathing.

"Really" Lea began in a mock disbelieving tone. "Because from what Merlin told me, he barely passed his last test."

Kairi frowned "Well..." She can say he knows a lot about magic, but his combat prowess proved to be a little lacking...

"Oh." he spoke as a thought occurred to him. He reached behind himself with both hands and pulled out two sea-salt ice cream bars. "Here."

"Ice Cream? Really?" she asked as her face beamed with delight at the bar.

"Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick these up." he explained "You know, the three of us did pass our most recent test. Even if Rito barely did we can still celebrate, right?" he offered with a cheeky grin.

Kairi took the ice cream bar from Lea's right hand "I hope you got one for Rito too..."

"C'mon, of course I did." The spiky red-head pointed a finger at his sleeping form "But the log can't eat if he's asleep, ya know."

"Aw, you're sweet Lea." The girl praised

"Ha, nah..." he trailed off as Kairi began eating her treat. After a few moments, the girl noticed Lea staring at her with the same distant look from before.

"What?" the question broke Lea out of his thoughts again.

He looked over to the side, stammering "N-nothing, I just...".

"...You're trying to remember what it is that you forgot?" she filled in the blanks for him

"Well, I, Uh, yeah...yeah..." he admitted wistfully as he looked off into the sunset, feeling a sense of solemn conflict within his heart. That feeling of déjà vu has been with him for a long time now, particularly when he's with Rito. But with Kairi, the feeling was _WAY_ stronger. It was as if he had the _need_ to remember now, like he's forgotten something really important. What's more, it feels like he _did_ recall it some time before, but just as quickly as it came...

* * *

 _The City of Light - Radiant Garden (The Past)_

 _"...I...I SAID..._ _ **MOVE!**_ _"_

 _After that shout, an overwhelming wave of pressure engulfed him, shot out passed Lea, the heartless, and beyond. Along with the wave of pressure were thin, grey, thorny tendrils of energy that went unnoticed by all present. The world, the heartless, everything, seemed to have STOPPED moving. Everything halted for a while, as if trying to register what that wave of pressure was._

 _Then, after a second later, the Neoshadows that were in their way, disappeared in puffs of dark smoke._

 _Lea was shaken from the sudden intense pressure that seemed to come all at once from Rito. Lea was now looking wide-eyed in the direction the heartless were once standing, slightly shaking from the experience. Then he turned his head in shock to the boy who was no doubt the cause of this phenomenon. The kid looked angered and winded, but was still conscious. It felt like Rito's presence itself bipped out of existence when the intense pressure engulfed him, but now, it's as if it never happened._

 _Lea's mind finally cleared as he had one question in his head._

 _'What the heck just happened?...'_

* * *

...It was gone, his memories of that moment being more about the heartless attack and Rito than anything else. Man, what a drag...

Kairi took this chance to change the subject "...So tomorrow; you, me, and Rito take our final exams in the ring. You ready?" she asked with smile.

"Of course." he replied.

"Don't hold back Lea, Promise?"

Lea face twitched as he slowly turned to the girl, déjà vu kicking in _full force_. As he came face to face with her...

He could swear he was looking at a different girl...

The gleam from the sun made it hard to grasp, but he could see short black hair and an Organization XIII coat. The light slowly lessened as he started make out her facial features and she looked...Just like Namine...and Kairi.

Lea let out a small breath of heartbroken astonishment as he dropped his sea salt ice cream to his left. Tears built up in the red-head's eyes and fell, much to Kairi's shock.

She gasped and not a moment later, got up and rushed to Lea. "Are you OK? Lea!"

"Yeah, Sorry..." he tried to apologize with a wavering voice as he dried his tears with the back of his hands.

"You're crying, what's wrong?" her worry was very evident in her voice and expression . It was so sudden, this wasn't like him at all.

He sniffed as he responded "Just something in my eyes."

"Lea..."

He got up from his seat "I'm gonna go...sorry"

Kairi was looking up to the tall Keyblade Wielder "Kay, but stop apologizing. OK?"

"Fine...one one condition..." Lea began as he put his right hand on his hip. "Call me Axel from now on. Got it memorized?" he spoke his traditional catchphrase with a soft smile as he brought a finger to the top side of his head.

Kairi brought a hand to her lips, letting out a soft giggle "Okay, _Axel_."

With that, he walked back to wherever he came from. Kairi watched Le-Ahem!- _Axel_ leave, uncertain if she should follow him or not-

"Eugh! Uh-Chee!" Kairi was taken out of her thoughts when a sudden sneeze broke through the air. She turned to the source of the noise and found Rito sitting up, a sea-salt ice cream bar in his left hand as he wiped his nose with his right forearm.

"Ugh...wha?" he looked to his left hand. "Ice cream?" he questioned with a drowsy confused look, wondering where the treat came from.

"Oh, Axel must've dropped that earlier."

The boy turned to Kairi "Axel? You mean Lea? He was here?"

Kairi walked to where he was sitting; making sure to watch her step, and dug into the pocket of her dress, pulled out a handkerchief and slightly bent down; handing it to Rito.

"Hehehe." she giggled "Here. You've still got some on your nose."

Rito's eyes widened a bit before he put his free index and middle finger on his nose. Kairi was indeed telling the truth as when he took his fingers off, he noticed some light-blue ice cream on them.

"Oough, sorry about that." he apologized while gently taking the hankie.

Kairi reached out a hand and rubbed the top of his head with care "You hopeless sleepyhead. Don't be, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

As Kairi stepped back and watched Rito wipe his nose, Her thoughts went back to the day she first met the quiet nobody. It was a very...close-up experience, to put it mildly. A chill ran up Kairi as she remembered that moment of accidental perversion. But after training alongside Rito and Lea (which led to more incidents between her and Rito.) and getting to know him, she could say for sure that Rito was a good nobody-no, a good _person_ , even if he had a strange...quirk.

"Thanks...should I give this back to you?" he asked as he offered back her handkerchief while still on the ground.

She smiled sweetly and picked the cloth from Rito's hand "Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of it." she assured as she put it back into her pocket. She went back to sit on her log and continued to write her letter to Sora.

Rito watched the girl while silently eating his surprise ice cream until he spoke up. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Kairi looked up from her writing "Writing a letter."

That response only brought up another question "What's a...letter? Is it something like a note?" Rito guessed.

"Hmm, I guess you can say that." She put her notepad down on her lap while continuing to talk to him. "But a letter is more for when you want to talk to someone really far away, rather than just a reminder to yourself." she made the distinction "Sometimes, letters are for someone close to your heart." She looked down to her writing "Like this one..."

"Oh...I get it, kinda..." the boy rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand "That letter you're writing is special, makes you feel...warm?"

Kairi smiled and nodded "That's right."

The heart was something Rito was still learning about slowly but surely. These days, he's more knowledgeable about things like that compared to when they first met.

"What are you writing about?"

"Sorry" she playfully apologized with a wink "But that secret stays with me, this is a personal letter to the person I'm writing to. Meaning it's only for them."

That being said, he still has trouble _understanding_ things about it, and trying to explain to him would only lead to him being even more confused.

Rito looked ever so slightly disappointed she didn't tell him "Oh...Okay..." and went back to finish eating.

Kairi noticed his disappointment and decided to shift the subject around "So how was your nap?"

The Nobody swallowed before responding "Pretty weird." he stated.

"Weird? How?

"Hmm..." he thought out loud "I only remember bits and pieces now. But I do remember a voice telling me to 'Try again.'"

Kairi sported an uncomfortable smile "...Today's test didn't go so well, huh?"

"...I wouldn't say I was _bad_ , but..."

"...You could be doing better?"

"Yeah..." he confirmed while finishing his ice cream and looking down to the ground he was sitting on. "I want to be strong. Strong enough to go to Traverse Town without holding you guys back." he clenched his fists "Not like the last time with Lea...when the Heartless attacked."

Kairi held her eyes on Rito while he voiced his motivation. it was a motive Kairi can understand all too well.

"I just seem to have a problem with going offensive against other people."

Kairi continued to hold her gaze on Rito with concentration "You don't have a problem with destroying the magic furniture Merlin conjures up, right?"

"No, no problems there..."

"So..." she began "I think it's a case of 'You don't want to hurt other _people_ '...is that right?"

"..."

The girl remained silent for a bit before she asked "Are you sure you want to do this? I know we've asked this multiple times before, but if combat's not your thing then..."

"I don't want to give up on the friends I've forgotten without trying, Kairi." he spoke up. "You don't need to worry about me. I should get used to it the more I try, right?"

With that, Rito softly smiled and got up from where he was sitting "I'mma go train a bit more. Is that OK?" he asked permission.

"Hold on, let me come with you." she offered "You still have an issue with going offensive against people; especially against me, don't you?"

"...Yeah..."

"So, let's work on that together. Tomorrow is our final exams, so we should be at our best. That includes you too."

Rito opened his mouth to say something but-

"You just said 'I should get used to it the more I try'. So let's try that scenario now."

Rito closed back up for a moment before he obtained a small smile "...Okay. If you think that's a good idea. Thank you, Kairi."

Kairi smiled back, took the finished Ice Cream stick from him, and walked behind Rito as they made their way into the forest to their training area. But not _too_ close to him however. She didn't want another ' _Rito situation_ ' to happen.

* * *

*Kairi's KH3 look

Yup. Rito is training alongside Kairi and Lea. He has a new outfit too! I was trying to go for characters explaining things to others rather than me making a whole paragraph explaining things like I usually do.

Next Time, we go back to Team Sora as they rendezvous with Yen Sid.


	13. A Powerful Sorcerer & A Lost Master

I do not own To Love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts.

(12/31/19 Update: Some general updates and fixed a small error in my story that was created here. My B.)

* * *

 **The Guidance of a Powerful Sorcerer & The Search for a Lost Master**

 **Mysterious Tower - Courtyard**

Momo looked up to the surreal tower as she stepped on the grass below her. The tower was gold-brown and crooked, yet despite that, was stable. The tower was topped with a blue cone shaped roof that was decorated with moons and stars. It also had a few 'mini towers' on it decorated in the same fashion, one on it's left that is big enough to be it's own chamber, two on it's front going right, and one jutting from the top. She also took notice of the dark blue sky and the many stars that gleamed throughout. The short-haired pinkette looked around herself to find that this tower rested on a single floating island with many bushy trees around the island.

"So here is where 'Yen Sid' lives?" she asked Sora, who was in front of her, facing the tower next to Donald and Goofy. She suddenly turned to her with a serious look and stayed staring for a few moments before...

" _Master_ Yen Sid! Hehe!" The keyblader replied playfully while replacing his serious look with a cheeky grin.

"Ahyuck! Like Donald said before, Master Yen Sid was a Keyblade Master a while back." Goofy explained "He's also our king's teacher and helped Sora and Riku with their Mark of Mastery Exam."

"Yeah, He's an all-powerful sorcerer. I wouldn't forget to show him respect if I were you." Donald advised. "It's better that you're not like Sora." The duck shot the no so stealthy remark at the boy, who chuckled while picking at his cheek, both remembering his very casual 'Hey There' as his first greeting.

"C'mon, Let's go see him." Goofy walked towards the double doors of the Tower with Donald, Sora, and Momo following behind.

* * *

 **Mysterious Tower - Yen Sid's Study**

Yen Sid sat at his desk, eyes closed as he continued to contemplate on the coming conflict and the state of the worlds. His study was circular in shape and at the walls were several shelves containing many books, with several of them being about King Mickey's own adventures. His desk was large and wooden and had a skull wax candle to his left that gave the room a warm light. Behind him and his desk were large star and moon windows, giving a view of the stars outside.

After three knocks on the door into his study, he heard Goofy's voice call out "We're back, Master Yen Sid." as the door opened. Stepping through was Goofy, Donald, and Sora. Though, he can sense the presence of one other...

"Ah...Sora, Donald, Goofy, it is good that you have returned. For we have matters to discuss." The old sorcerer wasn't blind to the fact that they left the door open as he cast his gaze at the trio that was standing in front of him.

Sora started to rub the back of his head with his right hand. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. We actually may have more problems on our hands."

"...I see. I assume it involves the other waiting just outside?"

The trio flinched simultaneously in surprise alongside Momo, who was outside the room. "Uh...yeah, actually." Sora confirmed

' _That's an all-powerful sorcerer for you...'_ she thought.

Master Yen Sid's brows furrowed down and his eyes narrowed to a very stern expression "You three know that the World Order must be maintained, yet you bring someone else to the outside world? I hope you have a good reason for this." his voice matched that of a teacher getting ready to scold his students.

Momo felt a chill down her spine as Sora responded "O-Oh! Uh, don't worry Master Yen Sid!" his tone was rather panicked with Donald and Goofy audibly gulping "It may have something to do with Organization XIII!" Sora turned his body to the door "Come in and say hi!" he called out.

' _Okay, remember your royal etiquette...'_ she took a breath to prepare herself and walked into the room, arms going down and in front of her, hands over one another. "Good evening, Master Yen Sid." she began as she walked to where her three companions were with her tail swishing. "My name is Momo Belia Deviluke. Third in line for the Deviluke Throne, third daughter of Gid Lucione Deviluke, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She finished with a bow.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy marveled while Sora and Donald stared in awe at her professionalism.

"Gid...Deviluke...?" The retired master repeated the name of her father with an air of...uncertain familiarity.

Momo's face lit up as Sora looked to Mickey's teacher "You know about her family, Master?" From the way he wistfully sounded, it seemed to be the case.

Yen Sid looked down while stroking his beard "I cannot say I know from my _own_ experiences. Yet...the name 'Deviluke' rings familiar, somehow." he continued to stroke his beard, searching his memories. After a few moments he spoke "Trying to recall where I have heard it has yielded no results at the moment. Can you tell us more, Miss Momo? Where is your father now?"

Momo continued to speak "Oh, yes. My father actually went to investigate the disappearance of the worlds, and in his letter we were instructed to search for the 'Key'; the Keyblade I presume, for it was our way of averting the destruction of worlds. As for where he's gone specifically we...actually don't know..."

"...A-And by _we_ , she means her other two friends." Sora chose this moment to chime in. "But when we ran into her at Olympus, she was by herself after they went through...a portal, right?"

"Yes, it was caused by an invention made by my eldest sister. We went through one after the other, but when I got to Olympus, I was on my own before Goofy saved me from the Heartless that were there."

"Hmm..." Yen Sid pondered out-loud as his piercing eyes slightly narrowed "So you three set out to other worlds without a means to go back? Rather reckless, wouldn't you say?"

Momo slightly faltered, shaken by the tone of his voice, but she continued "R-Rest assured Master, one of my allies has our means of return. I just didn't expect us to be separated."

 _'We probably should've held hands'_ She thought to herself.

Goofy decided to interject "She also knows Organization XIII, too. But..." the toon dog turned his head to the girl "You never told us _how_ you know them, Momo."

"Oh!...Oh..." her expression shifted from one of attention to one of sadness "Yes, I've never told you three our _other_ reason for venturing to the outside worlds."

"Hmm?" Sora took notice of the sadness in her tone and on her face, there was a slight pause before she went on.

"We believe that another friend of ours may have been taken by those you call 'Organization XIII'..."

Another moment of silence washed over all in the room before Sora spoke "T-Taken?!"

"Yes..." The pinkette was looking at the ground as she began to tell her story "There is another dear friend; a boy, who suddenly went missing over two earth weeks ago. We tried searching all over for him, but no matter where we looked, or who we asked, he was nowhere to be seen."

She looked up directly to Master Yen Sid "But then, Yami-san; who is one of my allies, was attacked by strange creatures in white."

' _Creatures in white...Nobodies...'_ Sora thought echoed in his head before Momo continued.

"Not too long after she defeated them, a man in a black hood appeared; telling her of The Greater World, and that by reaching out, she can claim something or someone important back." she brought a closed hand to her chest "Between that chain of events, the letter my father left, and the worlds disappearing, we would like to believe they're all connected to each other in some fashion."

Yen Sid's expression eased after hearing the girl's tale "Hmm, I see."

Sora was looking at the girl "Momo, what was your friend's name, the one who was kidnapped?"

Momo went silent, thinking of how to say the name ' _Sora, Donald, and Goofy seem to be given names. So...'_

"...Rito Yuuki" she decided to do given name first.

"But why would they even take him in the first place?" Donald asked, very confused.

Momo shook her head "I'm not sure, I do know that the hooded man mentioned an old man before he made himself known to her."

"...Master Xehanort..." Yen Sid gravely gave the name of their foe.

Momo's face twitched slightly "Master...Xehanort?"

Yen Sid nodded "The leader of Organization XIII; our adversaries. He is a devious Keyblade Master, one who is attempting to assemble The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness."

Momo blinked "...Eh?"

The retired Master continued "This may take some time to explain..." he raised his left hand up and waved it. Not a moment later, a comfortable looking burgundy chair poofed in from white smoke behind Momo, making her lightly jump in response. "Feel free to have a seat, young miss..."

* * *

A few hours later, the Third Princess of Deviluke was sitting in the chair, hair obscuring her eyes and hands down on her lap as her mind was trying to make sense of everything she had learned...

The Realm of Light...A plane of existence in which her ' _World_ ' exists alongside others.

The Heartless...creatures of darkness born when ' _The Darkness_ ' or A Heartless itself, consumes a beings heart; the body losing it in the process, and transforming that heart into one. Even being able to consume the hearts of _entire worlds_ (Which would explain the disappearance of stars)...

The Nobodies...The body and soul left behind that gains a sentience of it's own via strong-hearted willpower when the associated heart is turned into a Heartless...

Organization XIII...The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness.

Master Xehanort...a Keyblade Master gone rouge and the leader of Organization XIII.

His desire to start a second Keyblade War; a war that very nearly destroyed all worlds once _before_...

The X-Blade, a legendary weapon and the end goal of Master Xehanort...

Keyblade Wielders that Xehanort has clashed with in the past and are _also_ _missing_...

Xehanort nearly body-snatching Sora to add him to his ranks. This happened during the end of their Mark of Mastery exam...

Xehanort utilizing _TIME TRAVEL_ to gather members...

All of this doesn't even _begin_ to cover the finer details. A part of her was hoping; even _wishing_ , that she would wake up and realize it was all some sort of dream, but alas; it was not...

It was like a RPG all right...with the stakes being _VERY_ real and _NOT_ a game _at all_...

"...And to assemble our Seven Guardians of Light. We need the help of those individuals we spoke of." Yen Sid finished off.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Aqua in particular was being searched for by one of Sora's friends currently...

Sora rubbed back of his neck "And that's how we got here, I guess. Sorry to front-load it all like that..."

"No, it's okay Sora...But..." Momo closed her hands into fists "...If only we'd known all this was happening beforehand...we should have been more prepared..." she berated herself and looked up to Sora and his team, uncertainty very obviously on her face "Now I'm worried...about everything. What if Rito-san was made into one of those 'Xehanorts'? What if my friends run into the heartless? They're strong; Yami-san in particular is very strong, but if the Keyblade is the only way to truly destroy them, will they be OK?" panic started to settle in to the poor girl.

Panic that Sora was very familiar with "...Trust me when I say...I know exactly how you feel..." Sora told her with understanding as he, Donald, and Goofy were empathically looking at Momo. "I was in a similar situation before."

Momo's eyes widened a bit "You were?"

The teenage boy nodded "Yeah. Like we said before, there was a time where the heartless broke the barriers between worlds, and swallowed many worlds into the darkness. That...happened to my world at the time too."

Momo clapsed a hand over her mouth while letting out a small breath as Sora continued to speak "After my world was consumed I found myself in Traverse Town, A world that appears to those who need shelter after their world is lost." He paused for a moment before he summoned Kingdom Key to his right hand to gaze upon "I was on my own with The Keyblade; which I knew nothing about at the time, and I was scared of what had happened to my home...my island...and my friends...Riku and Kairi..."

She stayed silent before she removed her hands from her mouth "...So what did you do?" she asked.

Sora suddenly smiled "Luckily, Donald and Goofy showed up. They were asked by their King to look for the Key-bearer; which was me at the time, so we can save the worlds from the heartless. All the while looking for our missing friends who we believed might have been on a different world."

"...Our?"

"Yeah, our king; King Mickey, went ahead to investigate; like your king's doin'" Goofy informed "He just disappeared and left us a note."

' _Hmm...now that I think of it, they did speak of something like that before...'_ Momo thought of her time in Olympus, "So did you ever succeed?"

Sora laughed as he de-summoned Kingdom Key "You bet we did! It wasn't easy, and it took a while. But eventually we were all together again and The Worlds were saved." he was back to his bright happy self.

Donald let out his usual small duck laugh "You and the rest of the worlds wouldn't be here if we failed."

"So my point is that as long as you keep each other in your thoughts, and you never give up on one another, your hearts will always be connected, and you'll definitely find each other again. I'm sure of it." Sora finished with support, putting his hands behind his head.

The pinkette was looking at Sora, feeling absolutely moved and inspired by his story and encouragement. This Sora, he wasn't just a nice Keyblade Wielder. He along with his companions were the savior of all worlds, including her own. "Yes...your right..." a smile returned to her lips, feeling her heart fill with hope.

"That was very well spoken, Sora." Yen Sid complimented from behind his desk.

"Thank you, but Master, why are the worlds disappearing again?" Sora asked Yen Sid.

"The heartless have begun to act restless as of late, consuming the hearts of worlds as their instinct commands them." he started to explain "With what we know, we can only presume it is due the incarnations of Xehanort coming to this time."

"What do you mean?"

The old sorcerer slowly clasped his hands together on top of his desk "You must remember Sora, Xehanort is a powerful wielder of the darkness. To him, it is a force that can only be channeled. With the incarnations of himself; including his own heartless, crossing over the flow of time, that strong channel of darkness has caused a change in it, making the flow of darkness stronger and unsteady, very much like an agitated river."

"Hmm..." Goofy voiced "So your saying once we beat Master Xehanort and the Organization, the Heartless will settle down?"

Yen Sid nodded "Yes...I believe it will."

"Okay, so we need to not only find Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, but find Momo's friends too." Sora brought his right arm to a flex pose "Time to put our training to use, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Goofy agreed.

The retired master stared at Sora, feeling unsure of his current capabilities "I can feel you have gained some strength since we've last met. However..." his eyes narrowed "Of all the abilities you have, you will be needing the Power of Waking the most, have you regained it?"

"Oh, right!" Sora remembered something he wanted to bring up "Master, while I was at Olympus I somehow summoned a Merry-Go-Round that I used to fight the Titans. Was that it?" he asked in excitement.

Yen Sid seemed ever so slightly taken aback "How unusual..." he remarked "While Keyblade Wielders of the past were able to use their powers to summon objects before, I've never heard of the ability being done on such a scale." he admitted "The Keyblade's power comes from ones own heart. Therefore, you must have been able to summon such a thing because of your light-hearted nature that loves to have fun, Sora." he concluded with a dignified smile "A power unique to you it would seem."

Sora's excitement took a slow dip "So...that wasn't the Power of Waking then?" he sulked "Aw man..."

"Don't worry, maybe something'll trigger it real soon." Goofy remained hopeful.

"Like, what exactly?" Sora asked him.

Donald had an idea "I know! How about a bonk on the head?" a bit not a very nice one.

"Hey!"

Sora and Donald glared each other down as Yen Sid spoke "Perhaps it can something as simple as that."

"Wait, _you_ think so too?" Sora was in disbelief.

"Whenever you are in need, magic happens. That is your greatest strength, Sora." The old sorcerer replied with a smile.

The boy slumped over "You make it sound like an accident." Donald and Goofy laughed while Sora continued to sulk.

Momo giggled to herself in the chair, amused at the playful griefing "He'll figure it out someway, I'm sure."

"Indeed...he must focus on regaining the Power of Waking while aiding the worlds that are in danger." Yen Sid told the girl "I _would_ ask you to stay here where it's safe while they look for your friends in the process. But I have the distinct feeling that after hearing Sora's tale, you would rather not do that."

"...You'd be right." she started to talk with conviction laced in her voice "I do appreciate the offer Master, but I would like to continue traveling with Sora, Donald, and Goofy if I may. Two of my allies are still on some other world, my father is out there investigating somewhere as well, and Rito-san...may be with Organization XIII. The Organization being the root of all this makes them our problem too." she got up from the chair she was sitting in as Sora stopped sulking to listen "I can't stay here like some princess in a tower waiting to be found. I want to look for them myself, just as Sora once did for his friends. So while I'm not very versed in hearts compared to yourselves..." she bowed to the trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy "Please continue to take me to other worlds, I can't find them or fight the Heartless without your help."

Sora grinned "C'mon, as if we were gonna say no."

Yen Sid gave his approval "Very well. I leave the princess in your capable hands Sora, Donald, and Goofy." The trio straighten themselves into 'A-ten-hut' postures as they heard their names called. "Before you go, I have new clothes for you Sora." he waved his right hand over his desk and a large black suitcase with small white symbols of Crowns, Keyblades, Hearts, and Hidden Mickeys all over it appeared on the desk from a poof of smoke. Sora couldn't contain his excitement and rushed over to the desk like a child on Christmas Day. "Those are no ordinary garments, Sora..." he went on as Sora picked up the suitcase from the sides "Like before, they have very special powers, so it took extra time to prepare them. In addition, there is a gift from Chip and Dale inside."

Sora was still somewhat in his own world of happiness as he examined the case in his hands "Cool, Okay! Thanks!" he cheerfully exclaimed as he slugged the suitcase over his shoulder.

' _Chip and Dale?'_ Momo questioned in her head.

"Hey, wait! Don't forget about me!" a voice called out. Just then a small creature on two legs jumped up onto the table and ran to the front. It had olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and white gloves on those hands. It was wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band going around the hat near the base, a red vest with a pink button on the front, a yellow ascot at his neck, and a black blazer with a white high-collar. It was also wearing tan pants, light brown shoes with black tips and it's eyes had toon black marble-like pupils and white sclera.

"Jiminy!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted the name of the creature; a cricket; in delight. Momo eyes became attentive to the small creature, not expecting someone so small to be the owner of the voice.

"Every journey worth goin' on needs a cricket to keep track of it." he said while tipping his hat. He turned his attention to Momo "Jiminy Cricket's the name, pleasure to make your acquaintance young madame." he introduced himself formally as he took off his hat and bowed.

The girl smiled and bowed back "Pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for helping me."

"Good. Now, to mark the beginning of a new journey, I wish for you to have this as well, Sora." Yen Sid waved his right hand out in front of him at Sora, and from a puff of smoke came out a charm of sorts that Sora easily caught. It was outlined with silver, had six corners, and was bending inward at the sides. The top of the charm flowed into a Fleur-de-lis and had an amethyst at the top of it. The inside of the trinket was purple with a crystal texture; like the amethyst, and had the symbol of the Dream Eaters at the center.

"Okay?" Sora voiced with uncertainty, which Yen Sid went on to ease.

"That is a Heartbinder. Think of it as a good luck charm made just for you." he elaborated further "You have a gift, Sora; for connecting with others, and this charm makes that gift stronger." he took a pause as Sora put it away. "One more thing. For you, Princess Momo." Yen Sid curled his hand, then pointed his index and middle finger at the pinkette. Her clothes suddenly glowed with a warm light for a bit before the light died down.

Momo observed her clothes to see if anything had changed "Was that a magic spell?" she asked

"Indeed, I used a spell to make your clothes have a resistance to the darkness. To aid you in your quest as well..." he explained. "I would give you newer clothes, but we are short on time. Now, you are all ready to proceed." he finished.

Everyone across from Yen Sid bowed to the old master, thanking him for his help and hospitality. Just then, they heard a very quiet sentence from him under his breath.

"... _May your hearts be your guiding key_..."

Goofy leaned into Sora and Donald "See." he whispered, referencing back to when they left for Olympus.

' _What a wonderful phrase...'_ Momo thought with a soft smile.

With that they took their leave out of Yen Sid's study one by one. All by himself, Yen Sid closed his eyes as his mind retreated back into his past, in an attempt to remember where he had heard the name "Deviluke"...

"Hmm...perhaps..." he said to himself in his search. He then opened his eyes and wondered...

"Was it you...Master Eraqus?"

* * *

 **Dark World - Realm of Darkness**

Darkness...Darkness as far as the eye can see. The only sources of light being glowing blue fissures running across and through the dark bedrock of this realm. The Realm of Darkness stands opposite of the Realm of Light and is home to the heartless. Almost anyone who has set foot in this realm has never returned to the Realm of Light. In fact, two exceptions have intentionally come here. Now why would ANYONE come to a realm like this _willingly?_

For them, it was to find a lost master...

Riku and Mickey walked through the realm of darkness together in their new clothing. Riku was a tall light-skinned muscular older teen with blue-green eyes and silver hair that spiked outward at the back. He wore a black hooded unzipped jacket with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a black, white, and grey plaid pattern at the lower hems. Underneath the jacket was a white V-Neck undershirt and on his jacket were black pouches on each side that were closed with gold buttons. His hands and forearms were covered with two long, black, finger-less gloves. On his lower body were blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same plaid pattern as the jacket at the bottom. There were also three small black belts going around each thigh of his pants along with a black pouch. Completing his outfit were black high-top boots with grey laces and a small black strap going around the ankles.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Mickey asked the newest appointed Keyblade Master as he turned around. "Do you need a break? We can stop." he offered. Mickey was a short anthropomorphic toon mouse with black fur, two large round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail. His face was not covered in fur and was light-skinned with a muzzle that went outward and had a small black oval-like nose at the end. His eyes were similar to that of his fellow 'toons' with black marble-like pupils. His clothes were almost exactly like Rikus except he had a dark grey V-Neck undershirt instead of white, large white gloves over his hands, red pants instead of blue, and wore completely different shoes. The shoes were large and mainly yellow, but had a grey cloth over the back potions that were being held together by a knot and a black strap.

Riku shook his head "No, just..." he began "I've been here, I should know this place. But that all seems like another life." he noticed.

Mickey walked towards him "Well, gee. Think of all you've seen! All the feelings you've felt." he stopped in front of Riku. "Why, you've done years of growin' in almost no time at all." he praised Riku for all the trials he's overcome.

"I remember my first time here. I was so scared." he exhaled while putting his arm forward to contemplate. "But now, my doubts and fears are gone. If anything, I feel exhilarated. And it's not because there's darkness in me; I know too well what that rush is like." he brought the open palm he was staring at to his chest "This is different...and it's not adrenaline either. I know Aqua needs us...but I'm ready. I'm in control now." he concluded with firm belief while bringing his arm to his side "Maybe it's because you're with me this time." he assumed to Mickey.

The mouse shook his head "It's not me. I think it's because you've finally found inside you that special strength to protect what matters."

"What?"

The King of Disney Castle went on to clarify "Sometimes you care so much for somebody that other feelings disappear, And then there's no room for fear or doubt."

"Heh...is that it?" Riku raised his open right palm and focused on a memory from his youth. The day his younger self completed what was known as the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with a dark-brown haired man.

Then to his present self and a recent private conversation...with another Nobody...

"Strength to protect what matters..." he repeated the words of his younger self "It reminds me of a promise I made."

Mickey tilted his head "To who?"

"Just someone I once met. Sorry, can't tell." Riku admitted with a very subtle aura of teasing.

"Gosh, that sounds like a good memory."

Riku gave a small smile "Yeah." He decided to get back on track "While we're reminiscing; Mickey, does any of this look familiar?" he asked.

"Sort of, but the Realm of Darkness has changed since I was here with Aqua." Mickey looked around himself, prompting Riku to do the same to find that Mickey was right.

"Yeah, it's different from what I remember, too." the boy noticed the layout of this dark cavern-like place was indeed different.

"Usually, I'd just follow my heart and Aqua would show me the way." Mickey explained the process of finding Aqua "But now, the closer I get, the hazier our connection feels." he turned around from Riku and walked forward.

Riku let out a small breath "You don't think that means...?"

"...Maybe, but we can't give up hope." Mickey spoke with resolution, not wanting to give up on his long-time friend who had been waiting for so long.

"Right." Riku agreed.

The two re-started their trek through the Realm of Darkness in hopes of finding Aqua...

For she was the key...to the other lost wielders.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the small Disney references, I have plans for more later.

My "Canon", explanation for why Sora is able to summon the Attractions is a pretty popular one that made some form of sense given his personality.

Interesting note about this chapter, it was actually gonna be MUCH longer. But in order to get a chapter out before the new year, I cut it in half.

The other half will be next, until then!


	14. Other Departures - Other Hearts

I don't own To Love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts.

Greetings all! Happy New Year!

Can't believe the two year anniversary of this story is coming in April. Woo boy, time flies.

Anyways...This chapter will have more creative liberties (expect it through the whole story, really), introduce a new/not so new character if you know Kingdom Hearts Lore, and some base To Love-Ru antics.

So...*Ahem!*

 **WARNING** **: Explicit content ahead! Reader discretion is advised...**

* * *

 **Other Departures - Other Hearts**

 **Radiant Garden - Central Square**

"Can't believe the day is here..." Lea muttered to himself as he looked up to a Gummi Ship that was in standby mode; the ship they'll be using. The city's Central Square was large enough to have the Gummi Ship take off without really damaging anything. Behind Lea's team were Aerith, Cid, and Merlin.

As for Lea's team...

Rito walked forward from Lea's right "We're gonna be using this?" he observed while looking the ship up and down.

Kairi spoke up from Lea's left "It kind of reminds me of the ship Sora uses when he's with Donald and Goofy." she made the comparison, remembering the ship he used when they rescued her from Hollow Bastion.

"That's 'cause I used it as a blueprint for this one." Cid explained from behind the trio "Was in the workshop for a while; she was. But with these changing of plans, we had a reason to complete it."

"You've always had a knack for Gummi Ships Cid." Aerith complimented

Lea squinted his eyes at the primary color of the ship ' _...Why green? I would have liked purple..._ ' he complained in his mind.

"Ah-hem!" Merlin cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone while looking right at Kairi "Now I know you feel quite accomplished knowing you've passed your final exams, but I must ask again, are you certain about going with them, Kairi? With the Organization out and about..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to be alone." her voice was full of conviction. "Besides, Leon and Riku said it would be good if we got some real field experience fighting the Heartless."

Merlin stared at the three with a frown "I suppose there's a need to forge battle senses without a safety net, so to speak. But even still, Rito's and especially Kairi's well-being are in your hands, Lea. Most of all, We can't let Kairi get captured."

Rito vocally supported her "Don't worry, sir. We'll have each others backs, right Lea?" he turned to the tall red-head, to which he nodded back with a grin.

"Of course we will."

"By the way..." Rito looked around the area "Where _is_ Leon? and Yuffie too?"

"They're already at Traverse Town; to assist more people who lost their world." answered Aerith. "They were helping Cid out with building the Gummi Ship in the time you were training; to get it ready faster. You'll meet up with them there."

"Oh...you guys aren't coming?"

She gave an apologetic smile "No, we have to stay to help the citizens if they need something"

"That's why you'll be needin' this..." Cid reached into his oversized belt and pulled out a strange device. It was attached to a silver chain, was made of Mythril, and had a circular shape. Outlined inside the circle was the shape of a thick star with a light blue and white gradient at the center, giving an 'eyeball' vibe.

Rito looked at the object with curiosity "What is it?" he asked.

Right after he asked, The 'eyeball' blinked with a silver shutter.

"Woah/Ah!/Huh?" Was the combined response of Rito, Kairi, and Lea. Not a moment later, the 'star' detached itself from the base of the device and floated in mid-air, looking at the trio.

"Hello, I am ' _Login Intranet Navigational Key_ ', or ' _LINK'_. Please tell me your User Names, so I may register them to my database." the strange device requested as it's eye blinked. It had the voice of an adult male with a slight reverb.

Cid began to explain "LINK here is a constantly learning A.I. program, based off the Radiant Garden Master Control Program. You could say he's the 'Link' to the ships controls." he let out a chuckle at his own pun.

 _'Boooo...'_ Lea mentally jeered with a deadpanned look shared between him and Kairi.

"So he's gonna be your pilot, considering none of you have used a Gummi Ship before. Just let him put himself into the main controls in the cockpit and he'll do the rest using a special warp gummi that the Loony Wizard here enchanted."

Merlin didn't appreciate that Loony Wizard nickname "Loony Wizard?" He took out his wand "I'll show you Loony Wiza-"

"Special Warp Gummi?" Kairi questioned, stopping Merlin from retaliating.

Merlin paused his incoming spell "Oh! That's right." he put his wand away and turned back to Kairi "It's what they use to move the ship between here and Traverse Town. Leon & Yuffie have one as well, Of course." Merlin explained, feeling proud.

"Wow..." Rito was too busy staring in awe at the floating object named Link. Despite not knowing why, he smiled "My name is Rito."

Kairi watched this exchange happen before speaking "I'm Kairi." She introduced herself.

"The name's Lea, get it memorized."

The little device; LINK, hovered around the three as they introduced themselves "...Okay, Users scanned, recognized, and registered. We're good to go."

"Now, which one of you will hold onto his base?" Cid asked as he held forward the 'base' of the device that now had an empty star shaped indent in it "It's kinda like his home."

Rito raised his hand "I can do it." he volunteered with growing excitement. "I like him, I wanna do it."

"Hold on a sec, kiddo. Are you sure you're up for taking care of Link?" Lea asked with a playful wry grin "He's not just our keys; he's our pilot to the ship. I'm not so sure you're ready for that type of responsibility."

"What do you mean? I helped Aerith with her plants a few times. I can take care of Link." Rito insisted. "I think..."

"I am not limited to just piloting 'The Invincible', I come with a variety of functions." The program began to list his functions "Like a scanner to identify Users. The ability to send and receive calls to and from The Restoration Committee's main computer. Record video and/or audio-"

"Wait..." Rito tilted his head "What does 'Record' mean?"

Link looked at Rito "Record; Verb - To set down in writing or some other permanent form for later reference. Or to convert sound or a performance into permanent form for later reproduction." he gave the _exact_ definition. All the big words included.

Which only made Rito more confused "Uhhh..."

"Link?" Kairi spoke from the side "Can you define it in a way Rito can understand? He's not great with complex words." she smiled uncomfortably while Rito bore a sad frown.

"Ah, I see..." Link went silent for a moment "A demonstration then..." he concluded before...

"What does 'Record' mean?" Rito's voice came out of the device, mimicking his question. Rito took a step back, not expecting his own voice to come out back. However, he miss-stepped and lost his footing.

"Oh no/And here we go..." Kairi and Lea knew what was coming next.

He closed his eyes while he fell and prepared to hit the floor. But instead of hard metal, he and his hands landed on something soft.

"Eep!"

Rito opened his eyes as he recognized that 'eep!' came from Aerith. He looked up and noticed his right hand was cupped over her left bosom and his left arm had wrapped around her waist with his hand grabbing her rear.

"Please stop that!" cried Aerith as her face flushed red.

The boy immediately let go and straightened himself back to standing position "I'm sorry!" he apologized as he closed his eyes and a cold sweat ran over his body.

"You better be, ya little-" Cid began to grumble before Aerith cut him off.

"It's okay...I know it's not on purpose." she spoke timidly while avoiding eye contact with Rito. The boy re-opened his eyes to find Aerith patting the sides of her face. She stepped forward and reached out a hand, causing Rito to shut his eyes once again while flinching in place. A known reaction of his...

"Don't be so afraid..." she started to pet his head, with Rito opening his eyes and relaxing "I know how much you want to do this, Rito. So, no matter how small the chances are that you'll find someone from your world..." she bore a warm gentle smile "I'll still believe and wish the best for you."

He looked at Aerith in silence as she continued to rub, feeling a sense of...familiarity? Not too long after, he sported a tiny smile of his own "Thank you, Aerith."

Lea audibly cleared his throat as Aerith stopped petting Rito "I think it's 'bout time we got outta here." he stated before he turned around and headed for the ship.

"Kay, C'mon Rito." Kairi called to the boy while joining Lea.

"Okay!" He responded with a look over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Cid walked over to Rito and handed him Link's circular 'dock'.

"Don't go losin' his home, ya hear?"

"You don't have to worry, sir. I'll wear it around my neck, so I can always see it." he told the Gummi Technician as he put the chain attached to the dock over and around his neck.

"And with that, it's time for you to get going." Aerith chipped while putting her hands on Rito's shoulders and gently directing him towards the ship. Link hovered back into his dock around Rito's neck as he walked to his fellow teammates Lea and Kairi, who were waiting for him under the Gummi Ship.

"And try not to give _Kairi_ too much trouble!" she singsonged, playfully poking fun at his 'habit'.

Kairi jerked in place with a light blush as Rito replied "Don't worry. I'll behave, and I'll take care of Link too!" he obliviously assured.

" _Woosh..._ " Lea made the small sound effect while swinging a hand over his head, just as they were beamed into the ship.

* * *

 **Gummi Ship - The Invincible (Interior)**

Rito, Lea, and Kairi were looking around the hallway of the Gummi Ship as they along with Lea walked to the cockpit. Kairi noted that it was very much like King Mickey's Kingdom Gummi Ship from the one time she was on it; having the cabin and restroom to the left and the bath/shower and guest cabins to the right. The floor and walls were metallic light blue; almost silver in color, and had the same yellow and light-green pulsating light bars running along the walls and clear light bars on the roof, just like the Kingdom Gummi Ship.

"Is it me, or is it much bigger inside than outside?" Rito questioned.

Lea chuckled "It's definitely not just you."

"How illogical..." Link said as his eye 'blinked' from his dock.

"I thought the same thing when I was on Sora's ship. Maybe it's a type of magic..." Kairi guessed while Lea shrugged, deciding not to think about it further.

* * *

 **Gummi Ship - The Invincible (Cockpit)**

The layout of the cockpit was also a lot like The Kingdom Gummi Ship's. The same light bars, Three seats, and handle to the ship at the front. The only differences were that the floor was metallic light blue and the various crown shapes that were in the Kingdom Ship were replaced by gold star shapes.

"Here we are." Link stated as Rito stood in front of a circle shaped slot; located at the ships controls in the front.

"So just put the whole dock in there?" He asked his new program friend as he looked at the slot with open eyes of curiosity.

"Yes." simply stated Link.

"Okay..." Rito took off Link from around his neck and put him; dock included, into the slot with his eye facing the rest of the crew. A 'click' sounded out and not a moment later, all of the cockpit came to life with various images and graphs on the dome and lights all around.

Rito looked around the cockpit with a growing smile of amazement at what just occured. He went to the left of the cockpit dome and saw Aerith along with everyone else on the ground. The flower girl noticed Rito at the window and lightly waved to him with the same gentle smile from before. The boy didn't respond for a moment before he slowly returned the exact same motion to her. Kairi watched Rito with a heart full of warmth. Usually, he's a bit...muted, maybe a little somber even. Seeing him like this was always a nice change of things.

"Hmm...I see..." Link mulled over the data of the ships schematics from where he was inserted "This ship is mostly reliant on defensive capabilities than offensive. That is not to say we don't have them, but rather what we have is not very powerful." he explained.

Lea wasn't worried "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's a straight shot from here to Traverse Town with the modified Warp Gummi, right?"

"That is correct."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer "Okay then." he took the front seat, with Kairi and Rito following soon after in the left and right seats respectively. "Let's blast off!"

"Roger!"

* * *

 **Radiant Garden - Central Square**

The Invincible rose higher into the air, angled itself to the sky, and fired its fire-g thrusters. The ship soared into the sky, till a white energy surrounded the ship and it poofed out in a smoke cloud.

Aerith, Cid, and Merlin watched the ship leave and stared at where it once was. Aerith closed her eyes and brought her hands together into a praying pose...

For she was wishing for Rito all the good fortune in The World...

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Kingdom Gummi Ship (Cockpit)**

Sora laid back in his seat at the front of the cockpit; hands behind his head in his usual fashion, wearing his new clothes. He was now wearing a long, open, black hooded jacket with red outlines, black and red plaid flaps at the top that were held down by gold buttons with two more buttons trailing below, and grey pockets on each side with white outlines. Underneath the jacket was a black V-Neck shirt with a thin white collar at the 'V'. Over his hands were gray fingerless gloves that came to a 'V' on his palms and ended just below his elbow. The gloves were designed with red outlines, a yellow strap around the wrist, and a silver circle 'plate' on the back of the hand. His pants were black capri shorts that ended at his calves, had one small red strap going around each pants leg, and had dark grey pockets and pouches below them at each side that were decorated with gold buttons at the corners. His shoes were black with a yellow inside, had a black strap going over each shoe, and were folding down and back at the ankles. His hair was a touch shorter but just as spiky as usual, and he was still wearing his signature crown necklace.

Overall, he felt like a new Sora.

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself as Jiminy stood on the left armrest of Sora's seat.

"OK, where to?" Donald asked, leaning from his seat in expectation.

"Ummmm..."

Donald's face deadpanned "Oh, come on. Would you get serious?"

"Gimme' a break, Okay? I told you, these things take time." He tried making an excuse for himself...again...

"Gawrsh, is it just me, or is this turning into a routine?" Goofy wondered as his eye-ridges went upward in confusion.

Sora continued "Besides, I was also thinking about Momo and her missing friends. Especially that Rito guy..."

"Huh?"

Before Sora could explain, a tune suddenly sounded throughout the cockpit from an unknown source. A very cheery tune, in fact.

"Hmm?/Huh?/A-hyuck?"

Everyone looked around for the source of the noise. Everyone besides Jiminy; who was close enough to know where it was coming from...

"It's coming from you, Sora!"

"Oh! Uhh..." Sora dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a peculiar device that was making the noise. It had the form of a rounded square and was black, red, and gold in color. On the bottom of the device was a black Mickey Emblem inside a silver circle. The device had a screen that was displaying a white ringing telephone and two buttons; one green one with the phone facing upward, and one red one with the phone facing downward.

"What's this?" he asked as he studied the device.

Donald and Goofy walked over to the boy who was now lightly shaking the device in an effort to stop the noise. "Got me! Make it stop." Donald ordered.

"But I don't know how." Sora responded while massaging his the back of his head with his free palm.

Goofy looked at the object it Sora's hand "Ya know, it somehow reminds me of Momo's...um..." he trailed of, trying to remember the name of Momo's gadget "D-Dial!" he eventually recalled with a smile.

"Really? Hmm..." he brought the gadget in front of himself. "Maybe...like this?" he guessed as he pressed the green button, mimicking the girl who was currently taking a relaxing bath. The screen then changed, to display a 'toon' chipmunk with a red nose wearing an apron?

"Hurray! He picked up!" the chipmunk celebrated.

Sora was taken aback by the device and a familiar face "Huh? Dale?"

"Hey, Chipper, I finally got him!" he called out to his brother on his success "Hurry up, Chip!" One second later, another Chipmunk with a black nose came into the picture.

"Well, It's about time." he remarked with a huff.

"Chip?" from what Sora could tell, it looked like they were in the King's study.

"Ya gotta answer the phone, Sora. Or we can't give ya updates. We got lots and _lots_ of important stuff we want to tell ya!" Dale told Sora.

"That's why we asked Master Yen Sid to make sure you got this Gummiphone we made ya. So we'd be able to stay in touch with you at all times." Chip explained

" _And_ it takes pictures too!" chipped Dale while making the motion of taking a photo.

Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder; who slightly shifted his head towards the cricket, feeling his presence. "Oh! You finally finished it. Good work, boys!" he praised the two Chipmunks on a job well done. "Say, with this Gummiphone, we can talk to each other across Worlds. In fact, I might even try writing my journal on it."

"Wow! Sounds like it's pretty handy, guys. So what's so important that you had to tell me?" Sora asked them both.

"This!" Chip began "Back when you and Riku quested through the Sleeping Worlds, Riku recovered some secret research data that Ansem the Wise hid inside you."

"Ansem's Code!" Dale loudly declared. "We've been workin' our tails off tryin' to crack it and see what it says."

All of a sudden, the Gummiphone's screen changed to show a young man in a long white lab coat with a large blue tie. His eyes were light blue and his dark gray-blue hair went out and over his right eye.

"The data has been encrypted, so we've only deciphered some of it." he told the group, adding onto Dale's synopsis.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora asked the young man.

"Oh...that's right. We've never formally met, have we? I'm Ienzo" he gave his name. "Aeleus is here too..." he looked behind himself to the left, addressing the large man. He glanced over in Ienzo's direction before facing away from him with a frown. "Aeleus, whatever's between you and Roxas, it's in the past." Ienzo tried playing mediator. But it was no use, for Aeleus gave a somber quiet sigh, and walked off.

' _I suppose he still feels guilty..._ ' Ienzo thought to himself with a sigh. He turned back to Sora on the phone to continue the conversation "Sora, the reason we're here is because you and your friends defeated our Nobodies, thereby 're-completeing' us." he told Sora and his friends the process of their return. "We cast off our hearts by choice, make no mistake, but we didn't know that Xemnas; or rather, Xehanort; was deceiving us."

"Wait, _Xemnas_?"

Jiminy jumped behind Sora's head; into his hood "He's with them!" he exclaimed in fright.

"Not anymore. Xemnas and Xehanort have no hold over us now. We're just students of the heart, exactly the same as we were before all of this began."

"Yeah, right!" Donald shot in a disbelieving tone, not buying anything Ienzo said.

"But think about it fella's, Axel's on our side now, and he used to be with Organization XIII, too." Goofy reasoned. "So it ain't _too_ farfetched to think that other people would do the same thing..."

Donald crossed his arms over his chest, remaining skeptical and glared at the man on the Gummiphone, unsure if he or his friends should believe his words so easily.

"We have friends we want to bring back into The World, just the same as you. To do that, we have to work together." rationalized Ienzo before moving on "In that spirit, Sora...we found some intriguing data in the bit of code we deciphered." he looked at Ansem the Wise's computer, which displayed images along with data on Sora, his heart, and his Keyblade.

Sora grew curious at what they found "Is it about me?" he asked as Jiminy came out of Sora's hood .

"Yes. In order to piece your memories back together, our teacher; Ansem the Wise, took a close look at your heart. And what he found..." Ienzo paused as one half of Sora's image highlighted and several red windows of code showed on Ansem's computer "...is that your heart doesn't belong just to you." he concluded.

"It _doesn't?_ " Everyone in the Gummi Ship besides Sora was shocked at this revelation, which Goofy took notice of.

"Gawrsh, you don't seem surprised."

"Yeah." the boy agreed with Ienzo "Honestly, I suspected as much. There's another heart inside mine. I think it's Roxas's..." Sora told the rest his hypothesis "Just like Naminé is still inside Kairi's..."

"Interesting..." the scientist on the other side mused "Well, no one knows your heart better than you. To be honest, we still have a plethora of questions on our side..." he drummed his left index finger as he gave voice to his thoughts "But...the idea has merit. It's incredible enough that you and your Nobody are able to coexist. If you share a heart...no wonder someone as remarkable as you caught Ansem the Wise's eye." he gave Sora a smile "We'll keep investigating based on your hypothesis. I'll be in touch."

The screen flashed and changed back to Chip and Dale "Okey-dokey, we'll give you fellas a ring if there's anything else." Dale assured "Remember, me and Chip, the scientists at Radiant Garden, and King Mickey are never far away."

"And Jiminy, would ya do us a favor? Teach Sora how to use the Gummiphone." Chip asked in a exasperated manner, knowing of Sora's lack of technical knowledge.

"Leave it to me."

With that, the Chipmunks signed off, leaving Sora and his team to themselves. Jiminy hopped off Sora, back to the armrest as Sora put away the Gummiphone. The Keyblade Wielder cast his gaze down.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Jiminy asked.

"Roxas...give me a little more time, okay?" he seemed to be talking to himself, with a face of deep contemplation.

Goofy tilted his head "What do ya mean by that?"

Sora's expression softened as he was brought back to his friends "Oh! It's just that..." he exhaled before explaining "Before we started talking to the others, I was thinking about Momo's friends and how they're lost out there somewhere..."

"...And you wanna help her search for them first, right?" Goofy put two and two together, familiar with Sora and his strong desire to help others.

"Yeah...I know Roxas is here inside my heart, and I want to help him exist again somehow. But Momo and her friends need help too..." he reasoned "I'm mostly worried about Momo's friend that disappeared."

"Right, Rito..." Jiminy pondered while going to a thinking position "What do you think happened to that fella?"

Sora shook his head "We don't know for sure, but if the Organization _did_ kidnap him, then why would they?" he questioned with a worried frown.

"Why don't we just _ask_ Momo what he was like?" suggested Donald in a deadpanned tone, feeling like he was suggesting the obvious. "We don't know anything about the guy."

Sora got up from his seat "You know, you're right. I don't think it'll hurt to ask about him. It might give us a clue."

"Gawrsh, do you think we should've told the others about all this?"

The boy put his arms across himself as he thought "You mean about the Organization, Momo, and her missing friends? Hmm...no, they already have enough on their plates as it is. Why go stressing them out?" he concluded. "The three of us can handle a search and rescue, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Goofy relented. Sora nodded, feeling satisfied.

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Kingdom Gummi Ship (Bath/Shower Cabin)**

The room was a smooth tiled maya blue color; it's walls, ceiling, and floor. The celing was lit with a white circular lamp. A white sink was to the right of the room coming in and above that sink was a mirror that was backlit by a white light. To the left of the room coming in was a towel rack with a few white towels going up and over. The bathtub was white, deep, had various soaps and shampoos on the side, and had it's bath and shower faucets coming out of the right wall. On the floor next to the tub was a white rug.

Momo was laying back with her eyes closed in the filled tub, thinking over current events and everything she had learned.

 _'The Greater World is more meta-physical then I ever thought it would be...Zastin, Yami-san...'_ she opened her eyes as she recalled those two to the front of her mind and then took a saddened expression as she thought of a third...

 _'Rito-san...'_ she thought of his smiling face...his adorable embarrassment whenever she would tease him...his kindness to others...

She shifted her body so that she was resting her head and her right arm on the rim leading out of the tub. ' _Vessel for Xehanort? I don't even want to think about what that might mean for your heart, Rito-san...Or how everyone would react, especially my sisters and Mikan...If that came to pass...please stay strong...'_ she paused.

' _My sisters...'_ she got out of the bath, thinking she was forgetting something...

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Kingdom Gummi Ship (Interior)**

Sora was walking down the interior of the ship, his mind ruminating over his conversation with Ienzo, when he suddenly heard a short but loud shout.

A female shout...

"That sounded like Momo!" he summoned his Keyblade and ran down the corridor ' _It can't be the Heartless, they usually attack the ship head on...The Nobodies? The Organization?'_ he assumed. Sora arrived to the bath/shower cabin door, and rushed in.

Without Knocking...

"Momo, I heard you scream! Are you O...K...?" he slowed down to a halt and let out a high pitched strained "Ah..."

The Third Princess of Deviluke was completely nude and dripping with water, having just come out of the bath. Her tail was curved in such a manner that the 'spade' portion was covering a...particular lower front area exclusive to females, but nothing was covering her upper front area, meaning Sora got a view of her exposed breasts.

They both stood silently stunned for a moment before Momo face changed to one of combined anger and embarrassment.

"Not You!"

 ** _POW!_**

* * *

 **Lanes Between - Kingdom Gummi Ship (Cockpit)**

Momo closed her phone with a disappointed sigh, unable to get in contact with her Sisters. Or anyone at Sainan, for that matter. She was back to wearing her normal clothes as Sora was getting a lecture from Jiminy.

"You can't just barge into a bathroom, _especially_ if a girl is in there, Sora..." Jiminy reprimanded the boy who now had a large comical bump coming out of his head. "You gotta knock!"

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized with closed eyes and a small bow towards the pinkette, unable to look at her. "I just forgot when I heard you scream. I thought you were in trouble. I didn't mean too...you know..." He felt rather ashamed of himself.

Momo stared at Sora with slanted eyes and a frown before she relented with a soft sigh and a smile. She wouldn't have minded if it was Rito. In fact, she would have enjoyed it. What a change of pace...

' _I suppose this **is** how the others must feel when Rito-san does things like this...goodness me...'_

"Okay, I'll forgive you. Since you were worried about my well being." she paused as Sora opened his eyes and Donald healed his bump with a Cure spell "I screamed because I completely forgot to try and contact my sisters." she started to pick at her cheek "With so much happening, it just slipped my mind."

"Is that what you were just tryin' to do now?" Jiminy asked from the top of Sora's seat

"Yes, but...no luck I'm afraid...communication capabilities are dead. I know they're in a completely different World, but I had to give it a try."

Jiminy went silent as cogs began to whirl in his head, mulling over a growing idea. ' _But in order for it to work, we would need someone on her World.'_

"Uh...I was actually going ask you something before... _that_ happened." he paused before shaking his head and moving on "Can you tell us what that Rito guy's like?"

Momo's eyes widened "Hmm?"

"We just wanna know because we're trying to figure out why the Organization would kidnap him. Ya know, like his personality and stuff."

"...I see" she went silent.

Sora wondered if he struck a nerve by mistake "If we're prying too much, you don't have to tell us." he gave the option, waving his hands in a 'You can stop' motion.

But she went on anyway, not being bothered "He's not particularly a fighter like you guys are, not anything of the sort..." she smiled "He's really kind, always helpful and willing to do anything to make those around him happy, despite what difficulties it may bring onto himself."

"Wow." Sora got into his usual hands behind his head pose "He sounds like a really good guy."

"Yes, he is."

"But...that still doesn't solve the mystery." He put his arms back down "What would they want with someone like that? Maybe...it was to lure you guys out?"

Suddenly, Sora's Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong, Sora?" Jiminy asked from his seat

A moment of silence passed before Sora slowly raised it to the window looking out to The Lanes Between. A small bright light emanated from The Keyblade's tip and not a moment later, another wormhole; a gate, appeared.

"Hey! Another Gate!" Donald pointed out While Sora remained confused.

"But why?"

Goofy got into a thinking pose as he looked at the gate "Maybe it leads to a world that needs our help?"

Sora looked down at his blade "Trust the guidance of my heart..." he smiled "Then let's check it out!"

* * *

Now THIS is where the story truly goes off the rails of the original KH3 and becomes it's own AU.

Answers below:

Sora will be going to the worlds of KH3 in a different order than in the game, due to his good-hearted nature of wanting to help Momo first. His logic was 'Roxas is here with my heart, but Momo's friends may be in danger somewhere'. That and the threat of the Heartless also gives him more of a reason to visit the other worlds rather than just "Re-obtain The Power of Waking."

Riku is still looking for Aqua in the Realm of Darkness at the moment, I have plans for him and Mickey, too.

Ienzo is completely unaware of Axel/Lea's whereabouts at the moment, he was busy decrypting Ansem's code along with Chip and Dale. Also, we've never seen them interact after DDD. (Remind might change that though)

I should elaborate on the happenings of Lea, Rito, and Kairi. By the time of Kairi's letter, they had final exams next day because "Time doesn't matter" where they were. So Kairi's quote of "Tomorrow is Final exams in the ring" from the interlude translates to a few hours in The Realm of Light (The time when Momo was being filled in on Kingdom Hearts Lore by Yen Sid)

I went with a combination of Aerith's characterization from FFVII (where she's a bit playful) and Kingdom Hearts (Where she's more...motherly?). I hope I conveyed it correctly.

The Invincible is the defense oriented Gummi Ship you get from KH2 and KH3, I just gave it some lore in this AU story.

Link's voice sounds exactly like the Radiant Garden program you're thinking of. The reason for Link's existence will be made apparent as the story progresses.

LINK = Connect

Will Remind stuff be in this story? That depends on Remind's content and if it fits with this story at all.

One more thing, because Remind is coming out soon, this story won't continue until after it's out and I have played it.

Next time, we follow Rito to Traverse Town and the trouble he gets into with Darkness.

See you guys then.

(1/18/20 Edit: Don't know why I said AU _of sorts_ when this IS a massive AU)


	15. Traverse Town - A Destined Reunion?

(Update 1/28/20: General Updates)

(Update 2/4/20: Added a Fuma Shuriken to Yuffie.)

I don't own To Love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts.

Happy Remind Eve!

* * *

 **Inquiries of Darkness! A Destined Reunion?!**

 **Traverse Town - Second District**

The night sky was as quiet as could be, until a low hum sounded through the air. Slowly, the hum started to get louder and louder while a pink ball of light appeared way high in the sky. The ball of light got bigger and bigger as pink lightning bolts shot out from it. Eventually, the pink ball of light turned into a pink portal with a boom while the hum died down; the portal being aimed at the town below. After a few moments of silence, a girl with long blonde hair fell out of portal, the portal closing right behind her. She noticed that she was falling and adjusted herself while growing two white angel wings, catching the air underneath, even if the small backpack made it a little difficult. She slowed her fall and landed on the ground boots first.

"That was unexpected." Yami commented as her wings disappeared and she analyzed her surroundings. It appears she had landed in a large plaza of a cozy town. The floor below her was composed of dark grey cement and the section she was standing in seemed to be sunken into the lower area. There were a set of stairs leading to the upper area where various shops were located, including a Handbag Shop, a Suits and Dresses Shop that had an animatronic of a strange old man tipping his green hat, and a Boots and Shoes Shop. Also in the upper area was a large Hotel that had two entryways. All throughout the area were lamps that were illuminating the District with a soft yellow light. Yami turned around to find a large white building with stain-glass windows and a lit candle to the left. The trans-user then took notice to the fact that she was the only one here, Momo and Zastin were not with her?

"Princess Momo? Commander Zastin?" she called in a calm manner as she continued to analyze the area for any sign of them, to no avail. "This does not bode well." Looking to the ground, she mulled over the possibility of using the dial Lala gave her to go back.

 _'However, there is also the chance they are somewhere else in this town. I should take a look around first, so I don't return alone.'_ she concluded. _'Yuuki Rito, your disappearence is causing a lot of issues...'_ her irritation grew as her brows furrowed.

All of a sudden, Yami felt a strong blood-lust behind her. She immediately used trans to form her arm into a large blade, turned and pointed it at the source...a small shadow creature with yellow bead-shaped eyes that seemed to glow.

"Hmm?" Yami's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as she studied the creature, having never seen it before. Accompanying it was a sense of...apprehension?

From such a small, base-looking creature of...

...Dark Matter?

No, not just that...it felt closer to the force of the dark portal the hooded man used. There was more to this creature than meets the eye.

Nevertheless, being no stranger to a fight for her life, Yami raised her blade in front of her. To do battle with this Dweller of Darkness.

"Very well then." she spoke with a monotonous tone as two more of its kind appeared.

* * *

 **Traverse Town - First District**

Rito looked around at the town with great intrigue as he and his team walked forward from the Main Entrance. This district was very brown due to the houses, doors, walls, and had many lamps with orange lights inside all around the area. Off to the left was a Cafe and an Item Shop, and in the front of them up the stairs was a Jewelry and Accessory Shop. Before the stairs were two brown lampposts with the same orange lights as the lamps. Underneath these lampposts was a small circular garden each. A mailbox fashioned with a hat was to the right of the stairs along with a direction post pointing south and east. The First District stretched to the back and lead to the Second District while the doors to the right of the team had a sign that read 'Traverse Town' and lead to the Third District.

"So how bout it, Rito? You remember anything?" Lea asked while the boy continued to look around.

"Hmm..." he went silent for a bit "No, nothing." he relayed.

Kairi noticed something off about the area, there was no one around. It was completely deserted."Where is everyone?" she asked no one in particular. Just then, as if on cue, a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of the trio.

"Wha? Why did this happen?" Rito wondered when Lea suddenly put his hands out in front of both him and Kairi.

He glared at the Corridor while warning the others "Be careful."

"Well, Well..." a woman's voice came from that Corridor of Darkness "If it isn't a Princess of Heart and an Organization Deserter." Maleficent and her henchman Pete walked through, the Dark Corridor closing behind them.

Kairi got into a defensive stance as she recognized the two from Sora's stories, and the time at The Organization's stronghold "Maleficent?! Pete?!"

Lea was focusing his attention on Pete, feeling like he should know this guy ' _I know I've seen this cat before, but where?'_ the question echoed in his mind as he got into a defensive stance as well, ready to summon his Keyblade and protect his two allies if need be.

The Dark Fairy cast her gaze towards Rito; a new face to her "Oh, and it would seem you have found a new playmate. How amusing." Rito became wary as Maleficent took notice of him. Something about this lady gave him the creeps...

Pete squinted his eyes and took a look at Rito as well, but wasn't very impressed. "Say Maleficent, I dunno about the other two..." he pointed at him "But somethin' about newbie here looks WAY punier than the rest. I say we finish him off before he even gets his feet wet."

' _Punier than the rest?'_ Rito didn't feel good after that comment, he felt a certain heaviness hit his chest.

"Waste no time with the boy, he's inconsequential. We have far more pressing matters to attend to." Maleficent reminded her lacky.

"Hmm? Oh that's right!" the big cat nodded to himself with a smile "We's gonna get some help findin' that Black Box!"

"Be silent, you fool!" Pete flinched at the insult while she continued to converse with group "As for you three: we shall meet again." she turned her back to the trio "When I have time for such trifles." she opened another dark corridor and walked towards it.

"Yeah, and youse' better get your act together before then. Later, pipsqueak!" he turned and walked toward the gate, callously waving his back hand behind him as he left into the dark corridor. The dark portal disappeared, leaving the team to themselves. Rito walked forward to where the Dark Corridor was and Kairi heard him sigh in a not-so-happy manner.

"Rito?" she called his name in a caring manner.

After a moment of silence, he showed his face to the two, a not-so-happy smile plastered on him "Don't worry about me, I'm fine".

"Wait, Don't tell me what that Lug-head said got to ya?" Lea asked with soft disbelief.

He crossed his arms over himself "I said I'm fine." he reiterated, sounding more upset.

Kairi wasn't convinced, his body language reflected otherwise. She decided to show him support to cheer him up. "You're going to get stronger, don't worry!"

"Hey you guys!" a cheery female called out from above. They all looked in the direction of the voice to find Yuffie standing on the roof of the building leading to Third District. Yuffie was a young woman with short black hair, dark violet eyes, and light skin. She wore an unzipped, black combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right of the vest, over a very dark navy blue tank top with white floral designs. On her right wrist was a large white wristband and on her left hand was a black, fingerless glove that had a lose black sash over it. Her shorts were dark brown, had a black covering layer over them, and had a black strap dangling from the left side. She also wore black, over-the-knee socks with white stripes at the top that were underneath dark tan sneaker boots that were knee-high in length. On her head was a black headband with white outlining and on her back was a Silver Fuma Shuriken, completing her whole ninja vibe she was going for.

"Yuffie! Hello!" Kairi waved to the ninja girl with Lea sending a salute soon after, and Rito hiding behind Lea, waving from there to keep his distance. She jumped from the rooftop and landed in front of the three.

"Nice to see you guys made it without any issues." she seemed to be unaware of Maleficent's or Pete's appearance.

"Yeah..." Rito voiced from behind Lea.

Yuffie noticed him hiding and sent an apologetic look "...I won't bite, you can come out from there."

The boy seemed unsure "I'm just being careful...what if I-"

Yuffie cut-in, knowing what he was getting at "I know we didn't exactly have the...' _Best_ ' relationship before you went off to train...But after hearing your determination to look for your friends on that day..."

Kairi's eyes slightly widened. Was it just her, or did Yuffie have a bit of red on her face?

"I decided to try and have more...patience. So can you please come out?"

A moment of silence passed before Rito slowly came out from behind Lea, showing himself to Yuffie. She silently stared at him in awe before...

"Wow! Lovin' the new black, kid!" she cheerfully complimented his new clothes with a smile.

Rito's face lit up, not expecting the compliment but feeling good about seeing a happy Yuffie anyway. He smiled back and thanked her with a nod.

She turned to Kairi "And don't think I didn't notice your new duds either. Looking good!" The Ninja turned to Lea and frowned "As for you, you're _still_ wearin' that old Organization Coat?" she questioned as she slightly leaned forward, looking up to him "You ain't even part of it anymore. I don't think it's a good idea to keep it on, you might give people the wrong idea."

"Hey, like I say if ain't broke, don't fix it." he defended his decision "This is how you pick me out of a crowd." he pointed his right thumb at himself "I make myself easy to remember."

Yuffie's face deadpanned "How thoughtful."

She and the ex-organization member stayed sharing deadpanned looks before Rito had a question about the town "Where is everyone? I thought it'd be a little more...crowded."

Yuffie broke eye contact with Lea to answer "Most of the people are hiding inside from the Heartless, while Leon is helping shelter some over in Third District right now where our old base used to be. But that won't keep the Heartless fooled for long. So, we kinda need help clearing out Heartless from the town, if you guys are willing to lend a hand?" she finished just as Lea said something about 'Winning'.

"Of course we're willing, Yuffie." Kairi assured.

"Oh, by the way. We've asked all the folk about Rito, to see if anyone knows him..." she told the group.

The boy in question brightened up "And?..."

Unfortunately, Yuffie frowned "Sorry, no luck..."

Rito expression turned around to one of disappointment as he looked down to the ground. That feeling of something not being right about his World disappearing, was he wrong about it? Was it truly denial that kept him from moving on with the fact that his World, and all his friends; those that he forgot, were gone?

He shook his head, stuffing down those thoughts of doubt. "I have to look around myself at least once. I don't want to give up that easily."

Yuffie sighed with sympathy "Rito...Look, I get it but..." she trailed off, taking look of uncertainty. To her, It made some form of sense for Sora. He had lost his world recently at the time, so it was very possible for someone else to be out there. But for Rito, after more than two weeks of 'radio silence', let's say...

"The chances of you finding someone from your World are less than one percent at this point, that being very slim." Link spoke up from his dock all of a sudden, making Yuffie jump.

"Wha! Was was that?!"

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Link." Rito cleared up her surprise as he pointed to the eye hanging around his neck. "Sorry for not telling you about him, he's been kinda quiet ever since we got here."

"My apologies if I frightened you, User Yuffie." The program gave his apology. "I was processing newly acquired data, and I did not know how to interject myself into the conversation. So I assumed your uncertainty was a good jump-in point."

 _'Hey...he sounds like Tron.'_ Yuffie mentally noted before she smiled "Oh! So _this_ is Link. Leon and I were told about him by Cid before we left." her smile became mischievous "Leon's gonna be thrown for a loop when he hears him talk."

Rito did not respond, going silent and staying that way for a few seconds before he put his open right hand out below him to gaze at and spoke again "But Link, it's not at _zero_ percent, right? So even if there is just the smallest chance, I want to take it." His mood switched to one of resolve as he closed his hand into a fist "I have to after coming this far."

Lea grinned at Rito's determination "Well, that's that then."

Yuffie shook her head. Who was she to second guess how destiny works? Belief can be a very powerful thing. Aerith was able to meet with Cloud again, so who knows? "Ya know, you're right!"

Just then, Five Heartless appeared from bursts of darkness in front of the group. In a horizontal line was a Red Nocturne, a Blue Rhapsody, a Yellow Opera, a Green Requiem, and behind those four right in the middle, a Spring Metal.

"Well, one of these things is not like the others!" Lea commented as he got ready to fight along with the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Traverse Town - Second District**

 _'Why?'_

Yami sliced another Shadow, making it disappear, only for more to take it's place.

 _'Why?'_

She sliced several more in quick succession with a several blades made of her hair, and several more showed up soon after.

 _'Why?!'_

Yami used many ways to defeat the unknown adversaries as they kept piling up and increasing their numbers. It wasn't that her attacks had no effect, nor was it that they dwindled her down; they hadn't landed a single scratch in fact. But it was more so that for every _one_ she defeats, either it comes back or more take it's placement. She was getting nowhere with the mob that had formed.

Just then, as she was planning for her next course of action (Perhaps a tactical retreat?), the mob exploded in a green fiery demise. Yami put her right arm-blade over herself against the heat and embers.

"Huh?" she quietly let out. Yami could tell this was no ordinary fire. Through the fire she can see the silhouettes of a humanoid robed woman with horns and a large portly cat. Eventually, the fire died down, and in it's place was a horned woman in black robes with a staff, and a strange large cat. Who could have guessed?

"Good evening to you, my dear." the woman sent Yami a greeting, complete with a halfway bow.

Yami was not having it, she kept her guard up "Who are you?" she asked, not relenting from her stance.

The woman smiled "Why, I am Maleficent." she gestured to the cat "He goes by the name Pete." her voice became a little less than enthused as she introduced her lackey. "But that is of no concern. Now you must reciprocate the introductions, who are you?"

The off-season assassin was no fool, she could plainly see and feel that this woman was not as pleasant of a person as she is making herself out to be. Yet, she was able to defeat those creatures all at once without them returning or gathering back-up. She definitely knew something about them, otherwise, why be so calm about their destruction unless it was certain in some form? Maybe she can use deception to her advantage here...play along for now to gain information...

"I am called Yami-chan." she used the name she was given and fond of on Earth as she changed herself back to normal. There seemed to be little to no reason to use her old assassin name 'Golden Darkness'.

"Hmm...Yami-chawn?"

Yami lightly quivered. "You may just call me Yami." Something about the way Maleficent pronounced the honorific was not only incorrect, but disgustingly creepy...bleh...

"Why did you aid me? Do you need something of me?." she asked, moving to another topic. Yami very much doubted she did this out of kindness.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was viewing your battle against the Heartless and noticed your particular...qualities. Have you lost your World to them as well?"

 _'So this is another World then. But...'_

"The Heartless?" Yami questioned the name "Is that what those creatures are called?"

"Oh. You don't know? They are beings of Darkness that are currently running rampant throughout the Realm of Light. Consuming the hearts of many people and many Worlds." Maleficent explained while feeling a twisted sense of nostalgia.

Yami kept her unreadable poker face up on the outside, but inside, she was going over what she had been told. The 'Realm of Light' is something she decided to figure out about later. The Heartless, on the other hand, sound like a real threat. She assumed this 'Maleficent' meant the meta-physical heart, when she spoke of their ability to 'consume hearts'. If they've been running amok as she says, that would explain the disappearance of stars; the Hearts of Worlds, lately...

Pete butted in "That's right! They're the darkness that are made outta folks hearts. Creepy crawlies that can't be beaten for reals by almost anything."

"Is that so?" Yami paused for a bit. In that case, she should go look for her allies, they may be in trouble elsewhere. "How did _you_ defeat those Heartless so quickly?"

Maleficent sported a proud of herself smirk "I, my dear, am capable of powerful magic that is able to dispose of the Heartless quite efficiently..."

' _Magic? As in...true mystical arts? That exists?'_ The blonde wondered in her head. Now that she is mulling over the idea, this woman does look like a witch from some fairy-tale...

The 'Witch' continued "But alas, even _that_ is only a temporary relief. They may return shortly soon." she paused for a moment before continuing "However, there is one _other_ way to truly dispose of them."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed as Maleficent began to tell her a tale of sorts "Imagine with me, child. A legendary...box, that contains the power to conjure anything from what lies within, surely such a power can be used to defeat the Heartless..." another pause before she continued "Perhaps, that power can even be used in other manners...such as ruling Worlds."

Yami caught on. That is certainly a ' _red flag_ '...

"Now, if you wish to know more, aid us in finding this box." That didn't sound like a request...more like an order.

"And why would I join someone dripping with malevolence as _you_?" she questioned the obviously ill-intended witch coldly. Yami knew she was no saint herself, not with the kind of life she has led. But Multi-World domination was something this 'Maleficent' was very much intending, and it was something she herself was not interested in. In fact, she should be getting back to her own mission. Letting them off with a warning should be enough for aiding her...

 _'As I believed, this girl is indeed too perceptive.'_ Maleficent thought _'That won't be an issue...'_

"My dear. It's not a matter of why, but of will."

The Dark Fairy started to gently glide the fingers of her right hand over the orb of her staff; which began to glow a sickly green.

"For in your heart, I can feel there is a darkness just waiting to be awakened..."

Suddenly; before she could retaliate, Yami started feeling _VERY_ sick as her body started to glow the same green as the orb and as of now, Maleficent.

Pete darkly chuckled, knowing what Maleficent was up to ' _Ho-ho! This is gonna be great!'_

"What do...you...mean...?" she let out between breaths as her senses became disoriented and her body felt very weak and heavy.

' _What is this...sensation...?'_

Maleficent started to approach the girl "You shall see very soon, for I hold power over sleep. And I can awaken what is inside you..." her smile turned devilish "Then you will be free, child. Free to be who...or what...you _truly_ are."

* * *

 _ **Troubling World - Sanian (The Past)**_

 _"That's right, Golden Darkness. You are aware that you are something that doesn't belong here. You understand that you will eventually leave this place, without anyone having to tell you. Because you realize it unconsciously, your true self; which sleeps deep in your heart. Your true nature as a weapon, which can never love a person..._

 _Darkness."_

* * *

 **Traverse Town - Second District**

Pete's ears perked up, hearing a voice from very far away, slowly coming closer. But from where?

"Uh, Maleficent?" he tried getting her attention, only to earn her irritation.

"Be silent, fool. I must concentrate." She dismissed Pete quietly, but harshly.

" _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ "

Pete looked behind and above himself, finding where the voice was coming from, the sky. He could see a...something, but he wasn't sure what it was...

"Hmmm?" he squinted his eyes to try and make it out as it came closer and closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a boy...falling from the sky?!

"Uh, Maleficent?! We might wanna-!"

"I ordered you to be silent!" spat Maleficent as she was peering into the darkness of Yami's heart with her magic. How strange...something here felt very similar to that 'Date-Escape'...what an unusual darkness indeed. She was right to look into this...

" **Please! Get out of the way!"**

' _That voice...'_ it may have seemed far due to her disoriented senses, but it sounded very familiar to Yami. It was a voice she hadn't heard in weeks.

That voice...

"Yuuki...Rito..."

Maleficent's brows furrowed and twitched after Yami got out the name.

"Maleficent, look out!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

Someone had crashed right into the ground in front of Maleficent and Pete, onto Yami, so loudly and so hard, it made a very large dust cloud! Maleficent used her arm to throw her cloak over herself and coughed along with Pete as the dust spread around.

"*Cough!* Who goes there! *Cough!*" she demanded to know as she tried to make out who would dare interrupt her process of obtaining a new servant as the dust started to settle down and disperse.

"*Cough!* I tried to tells ya! *Achoo!*" her current lackey hacked out as he sneezed.

"Owwww..." a boys voice sounded as soon as he pulled his face out of where it was "That Heartless sent me flying...*Cough* Where am I?"

The dust settled and cleared, letting Maleficent and Pete view their saboteur, who just so happened to be...Rito?

Maleficent narrowed her eyes and frowned "You!?" she growled.

Pete shared her feeling of annoyance "That new pipsqueak from before!?"

Rito stopped looking around himself and noticed the two. "Oh, it was only you guys here?" He started to rub the back of his neck with his right hand "I'm glad you're not hurt, but I could have sworn I saw _three_ people..." he stopped rubbing his neck and put his hand down not on the floor...

But on something soft...and squishy.

"Hmm?" the boy became confused when his hand didn't feel floor. "Wait..." he squeezed a bit more "Why does this feel...familiar?" he looked down to what he was feeling...

And froze.

Yami was underneath Rito on the floor, laid out and positioned in a manner that gave him a view of her white underwear while Rito's hand had been feeling and squeezing the girl's left bosom, without her consent. As for Yami herself...

If looks could kill...

"Even after all this time...your still skillful at falling...Yuuki Rito..."

He would have died ten times over.

Rito's face became blue from abstract horror, and he let go of her breast ASAP!

"YAMI!"

He started to crawl back away in terror "I-I'm S-S-Sorry...I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to..." the boy didn't even notice him calling her name, or her saying his, for every inch of his body was cold-sweating and shaking in fright. All of his instincts were absolutely screaming at him, sending danger signals, telling him to RUN!

But he was too scared to stand!

Maleficent and Pete were watching this unfold as Yami slowly stood up. They noticed the air all around get REALLY cold and the Mistress of Evil darkly smiled ' _I think we're about to witness a murder.'_

 _'Sayonaries, Pipsqueak.'_ Pete's thoughts were a bit more sympathetic. He didn't imagine the kid would meet his end like _this_...

The girl slowly walked to his location, and stood over him as Rito's body became paralyzed with fear. Several locks of her golden hair slowly rose into the air and suddenly transformed into large blades and knives, terrifying Rito even further.

"Wa-Wa-Wai-" he stammered.

"I...hate perverts!"

The blades lunged!

Then, out of absolute panic, he closed his eyes and shouted-

" **STOOOOP!** "

All of a sudden, from Yami's perspective...

He was gone...without a trace...

* * *

Get it? Remind _Eve_?

I'm aware that "Darkness" does not equal the darkness of Yami's heart _exactly_. Considering them one and the same would be foolish.

That'll be explained way down the line, but it probably was a blessing in disguise for Maleficent that Rito interrupted her.

You get two guesses where Rito's face landed...

And yes, he did exactly what you believe he did at the end.

See ya after Remind!


	16. Traverse Town - A Familiar Scary Girl?

Remind was Awesome!

However, As much as I like Remind, the events probably won't be covered in this story. For I have a plan for the future way down the line.

In this chapter, something occurs that may make or break this story for some.

With that said, Let's Mosey.

I don't own To Love-Ru or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

 **A Familiar Scary Girl? Run Fast, Rito!**

 **Traverse Town - Second District**

Yami was feeling VERY confused. One moment Yuuki Rito was here, cowering before her in his usual fashion, and she was retaliating in _her_ usual fashion. Next thing she knew, her blades hit nothing but the floor below, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Had she...just imagined it? Did that Witch somehow make her hallucinate?

 _'No...'_ she slowly raised her left hand to her left bosom; the one he squeezed a FEW times. Not only that, but she also felt a familiar sensation at her crotch area...

' _That was NO illusion...'_. she clenched her right hand into a fist as the moment played in her head again, remembering the absolute invasion of personal space.

And he had the audacity, the _nerve_ , to somehow escape without her retaliation. The very thought got under her skin...

"He's quite the daring one, isn't he?" Yami heard Maleficent's deadpanned comment from behind herself.

She turned back around to face her "So he _was_ here. Where did he go?" Yami demanded to know as she threatened Maleficent and Pete with her blades. Pete jumped and got on the floor, shaking and cowering.

"I don't knows anything! I'm just as lost as youse!" Pete spoke from the floor, refusing to look at the girl out of fear.

' _Pathetic...'_ Maleficent mentally dismissed her henchman. She remained unfazed at Yami's blades as she went on to ask "What is it you're planning to do to that boy?" with a tone of anticipation.

Yami coldly glared before she gave her answer "...Teach him a lesson."

A very _dark_ answer...

Maleficent gave a smirk "Ah, In that case..." She gestured next to herself and Yami "He ran off in that direction, leading to Third District."

Yami quickly shifted her eyes to where she gestured, then back to the two. Every second she wasted with these two could be vital in acquiring her target "...Letting you off is your payment, for aiding me." With that, Yami immediately grew her traditional angel wings and went after the poor boy, determined to not only complete her mission and retrieve him, but also ' _Teach him a lesson_ '. A question was running through her head as she went.

 _'How did he do that?'_

Maleficent watched her go with a smile as Pete got out of his cowering position and stood up straight.

"Phew!" he wiped his forehead of sweat "Wouldn't wanna be _that_ kid right about now." he thanked his lucky stars.

"Indeed..." was Maleficent's short reply, for she was staring where Yami had left after Rito. Pete looked in the same direction, feeling rather bemused.

"Say Maleficent, ya mind explainin' what's goin' on? Somehow I conked out too."

Maleficent gave an exasperated sigh. She was so close to ridding herself of Pete too..."That boy; 'Yuuki Rito' performed Time Stopping magic, or at least, a _variation_ of it..." she placed her left hand atop her staff and continued to voice her thoughts "While I was able to break out of it before the spells limit ran out; being a powerful sorceress like myself, something about his spell seemed...odd." she remembered the experience, the moment he yelled out ' _stop'_. The sensation was akin to when a Keyblade Wielder uses magic (Something she was familiar with due to her history), except his left a lingering 'aftertaste' of sorts that felt...

Empty? Hollow?

 _'Could he be...?'_

"Okay..." Pete sounded uncertain "But, what about gettin' ourselves a new lacky?"

"Oh, simple Pete..." she condescendingly started "Think of this as a trial...to prepare her heart to _truly_ embrace Darkness..."

Pete opened his mouth to ask another question but-

" _'Why use him'_ , you may ask?" she paused before she moved on further "Because...he is her main core of resistance to it." Maleficent thought back to when the blonde said his name in the middle of her trance...

For in that moment, she felt it...

Light...

"Come." The Dark Fairy beckoned Pete as she summoned a Dark Corridor "We shall observe these chain of events from the Shadows."

Maleficent and Pete walked in and disappeared along with the Corridor. All was silent in the Second District, until the doors leading back to First District opened with Lea, Kairi, and Yuffie walking in.

"He _did_ go flyin' this way, right?" Lea asked as he looked around for a sign of the boy.

"Yeah, for sure." Kairi confirmed.

"Hmmmmm." Yuffie spoke up from behind them, crossing her arms and closing her eyes to think "Shouldn't we be more worried if he's hurt?"

Lea rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to look around "Trust us when we say he shouldn't be too injured from a fall like that. If there's anything we found out about the kid while he was training with us, it's that he can take a lot of hits and get back up."

* * *

 **Traverse Town - Corridor Between Second and Third District**

The corridor's walls and ceiling was a steel blue that was turning into a baby blue the further Rito ran in. Also, the further he ran in, the more spacious the corridor became. The floor was a grey pavement and the walls had not only yellow lamps that illuminated the corridor, but also many different posters detailing the town and its various hot-spots...

But that didn't matter to Rito at the moment.

"User Rito! Are you feeling well? Do you know that girl?" asked Link from his dock.

"NOTATALLLINK!" whether this very quick reply was an answer to one or both questions is something that will never be resolved, as Rito was running for dear life in an effort to get away from that blonde girl. Of course, he had no idea were he was going, he was just focused on finding the others as soon as he can for the sake of safety.

"You say that...yet you addressed her as ' _Yami_ '. Is that her Username?"

"YEAHTHAT'S..." he started to slow down with confusion slowly but surely being written all over his face "Her...name...?" he stopped in front of the large double doors leading into Third District. "Wait...do I...know that scary girl?" he asked himself as he crossed his arms over his body, thinking it over.

"It seems she knows of you as well, she addressed you as ' _Yuuki Rito_ '." Link pointed out "Is that your full Username? Is she an enemy?"

Rito 'hmm'd' to himself as he thought "Well...I don't wanna say she's an enemy..." he trailed off in his own head.

 _'Who is she?'_

As Rito continued to think, seven puddles of darkness appeared on the floor and from those puddles, Neoshadows began to slowly rise out.

Rito let out a shaken breath, recognizing these type Heartless. He felt his body start to shiver, but he stopped himself, remembering something. He can't freeze up here like last time. He'd been training alongside Lea and Kairi to not just look for someone who knows him (maybe that scary girl from earlier?), but also not hold them back with his weakness and gain strength to help and protect others. If he freezes, no one is here to save him this time, and he might as well have stayed back at Radiant Garden and moved on.

Besides, he feels he'd rather face these Neoshadows than face that scary girl!

He steeled his nerves and gave a frown to the now, almost out of their puddles Neoshadows. "I don't know if I'll win, but I've gotta at least try!" he threw his right arm out to the side of himself, and opened his hand in order to get ready to fight. But before he could, the Neoshadows were sliced apart by something in quick succession, their bodies exploding into black mists before they even came out completely.

"Huh?" Rito tilted his head, wondering what just happened. Before he saw someone beyond the black mist that made him tense. They had long blonde hair that was formed into many blades, and crimson eyes that pierced into his soul.

Speak of the devil...

"I'm not letting you get away...Yuuki Rito."

The color on his face drained...

* * *

 **Traverse Town - Third District**

This plaza was mainly a smooth grey along with blues and purples. There was a set of stairs in front of a Small House leading down into the square-shaped main plaza, and in that main plaza were tall black lampposts that had a soft yellow light with red flags coming out at the sides of the lampposts, and a golden fountain in the corner that featured an image of two dogs bopping muzzles. Hanging off the walls of the Third District were red banners with a design of a black house with a number three carved inside. There was also a large brown set of double doors leading to the corridor that goes back to the Second District.

Fighting ten Shadows that were in front of the Small House; the restoration committees old base of operations, was Leon. Leon was a man who sported short brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar that ran diagonally down on his face over the bridge of his nose. Wrapping around his left fore-arm were three small dark brown belts and on his hands were black gloves with small black belts on them. On his torso was a open short black combat jacket with a white fur collar and a silver zipper. Underneath the jacket was a white V-Neck shirt while a silver necklace of a strange lion creature; a 'Griever', hung off of Leon's neck. Another Griever can also be seen on the shoulder of Leon's Jacket, but in a red design embedded into the jacket. Leon's lower body was covered with long black pants that had three buckles on the right and left thigh, and a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. Two brown belts and two black belts went around his hips, all of them being quite loose except for the one around his waist, which fit like a traditional belt.

In his hands was his weapon of choice, a long silver blade that had a revolver barrel at the hilt; A ' _Gunblade_ ', if you will. Engraved into the blade was the same Griever design that was on his necklace. Hanging off the black handle of the Gunblade was another silver chain with a Griever token at the end.

Leon was lightly sweating and breathing in and out as he stood his ground against the Shadow heartless. He had done a good job of guarding the civilians inside, for the Shadows were a non-issue power wise. However, the Shadows continued to spawn even after he had destroyed them, and he was starting to get tired.

' _What is with these Heartless?'_ he mentally asked as he glared down the opposition. ' _Something must have them worked up...where is Yuffie?'_

 _ **"AAAHHHH!"**_

Leon jerked in place, recognizing the screaming voice.

"Wait, that sounded like-"

The double doors to his right suddenly slammed open as Rito ran out, looking absolutely frantic.

"Rito? Hey, what's wrong?!"

 _ **"She's gonna kill me!"**_

And Yami was flying right behind, using many hair-blades to stab into the ground while chasing after the boy.

"WHAT IN THE-" Leon began to shout but was cut off as Yami transformed one of her hair-blades into a large iron ball and slammed it into the ground, narrowly missing Rito, but causing an impressive shockwave that kicked up debris and made him, Leon, and the Heartless fly over the ledge leading into the main plaza below. Rito crashed into the pavement of the main plaza face first along with Leon and the Heartless; which poofed into black mist as they crashed.

"Eugh..." the boy groaned as he and Leon got up.

"Urgh...Rito? Who is-" he was cut off as Rito went to hide behind him.

"Please help me, Leon!" he cried while shutting his eyes. Yami landed on the floor of the main plaza, fully intending to confront the man between her and her 'target'.

"I must ask you to stand aside." she lowly demanded, voice seemingly void of emotion.

 _'She is clearly not human.'_ Leon was no stranger to danger and got ready to fight with his Gunblade in his hands. "Hold on a sec, who are you, and how do you know Rito?".

"I could ask the same questions of you, but that doesn't matter to me at the moment..." She raised her arm and turned it into a blade and pointed it at Rito "What _does_ matter is that he's going to pay, before I take him with me."

Leon glanced behind to the shaking Rito, who was clearly very afraid of this girl. Then back to Yami "Why, what did he do to you?"

There's no way he was capable of something to warrant this violent of a response...

"He is guilty of-"

"Wait." Leon interrupted while raising a hand in front of himself "I think I got an idea..." he looked over his shoulder to Rito with slanted eyes of suspicion.

"Be honest, kid. Did you do one of your ' _Falls_ ' on this girl?"

Yami's face twitched while keeping her stoic demeanor. He knows of it?

Rito stopped shaking and stood quiet for a moment before speaking "Well, yeah. But it was by accident." He opened his eyes and began to explain "Me, Lea, Kairi, and Yuffie were fighting a group of Heartless, when one used some wind magic that sent me flying. I fell from the sky and ended up crashing into her by mistake."

"I see...so Lea and Kairi are here too..." Leon mused over things while Rito continued.

"I got so scared when she made those swords with her hair, that I must've used Stop magic by accident in a panic and ran off."

Leon sighed in an annoyed manner and turned to the boy "Look, Rito...I think _you_ need to apologize to her. But..." he turned back to Yami and narrowed his eyes "I also don't think handing him over to someone coming at him as hard as you are is a good idea." he got into a battle pose "Call it a gut instinct."

Yami didn't respond as she stood there with her hair obscuring her eyes, for she was sorting out things that have been said by Rito. He had apparently made some new friends with a group, ' _Leon_ ' here being one of them and from what she can tell, he hadn't mentioned her ONCE...

However, what got her attention was the idea of him fighting alongside these friends of his; fighting the Heartless, no less. What REALLY got her attention was the fact that Yuuki Rito now knows some form of ' _Stop Magic_ ', and used it ON HER. If Stop Magic implies what she believes it does; halting someones movement in time, and HE knows how to use it...what other magic might he know...and is he indeed willing to use it on her?

"So...you intend to stand in the way of my mission..." she now gave Leon and Rito a cold emotionless stare, which made Leon tense up.

' _Her eyes...They look so empty...'_ Rito noted from behind Leon, a sad-like feeling he couldn't describe washing over him. It was strange, she didn't seem to be a friend but...

"Leon...Hold on a-"

Suddenly, Yami's combat instincts felt a threat moving through the wind rushing at her from the left! She turned her left arm into another large blade and raised it up to parry two red spiked Chakrams! The Chakrams collided with Yami's arm blade and rebounded back to the thrower, who Rito smiled to.

"Yo, Rito! Havin' more girl problems?" a man asked as his chakrams transformed into his Keyblade.

"Lea! Kairi! Yuffie!" he shouted in joy as he saw the three looking over the ledge into the main plaza. Lea grinned as he jumped down to the main plaza with Kairi and Yuffie following shortly after.

"Huh?" Yami quietly let out as she looked at her arm blade; the one which deflected Lea's attack. At the moment of impact, she felt this light...nauseating and stinging sensation? It wasn't like the one Maleficent gave her, it was nothing she couldn't plow through. However, no weapon had caused her to feel something like that after colliding with it before. It was cause for concern...something to keep in mind...

"Rito!" Kairi ran over to the boy to check on him as Yami stopped and changed her body back to normal, watching the scene "Are you okay? We saw you fly over to Second District, but no one was there."

"Yeah, then after Lea and Kairi cleared out the Heartless from the area we could've sworn we heard a scream, so we came running." Yuffie added.

"And look what we find..." Lea had his Keyblade slung behind himself in a manner where the Chakram guard was behind his right shoulder and the blade was going down his back. "You makin' another girl upset." he looked over to Yami as he got next to Kairi "We saw the impact on the floor up there. Impressive, but overkill wouldn't you say, Little Blonde?"

"...I see" Yami analyzed Lea; particularly his choice of clothing, and the situation before her. "You're allied with the other black hooded figures...and you've somehow brainwashed Yuuki Rito to swear loyalty. What an unforeseen circumstance..."

A moment of silence passed over everyone before-

"Brainwashed?"

"Other black hoods..."

"You know Organization XIII?"

"I told you wearin' that old coat was a bad idea!"

"Hold on a sec..." Lea lowered his Keyblade " _Yuuki_ Rito?"

Everyone then simultaneously turned their heads to Rito.

"Um, please don't hurt her, everyone. I think I'm supposed to...know this girl?" was the only response they got from the confused boy.

"You _think_?" was Yami's reply, making Rito jerk in place before hiding behind Lea. "You said ' _Yami_ ' earlier, did you not?" She shot an icy cold glare "So you should know full well who I am. Because your-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a large dark portal appeared on the floor between Rito's group of friends and Yami.

"Uh-oh! Looks like we've got company!" Lea re-slung his Keyblade over himself, getting ready to fight. An increasing rumble was felt all around the district, and then-

 **SHWOOOOOMMM!**

From that dark portal, a very large swarm of Shadow Heartless came spewing out and up into the night sky, moving as one very large wave! Yami watched the swarm swerve in the sky with large eyes, taking in the numerous amount of enemies...and the presence of darkness they embodied and gave off. It was like watching an infestation swim in the sky.

"Kairi, Rito, get ready!" Lea yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"All right!" was Kairi's response as she summoned her weapon from a burst of light in her right hand. It's base shape was round and curvaceous. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a blue breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a beige vine of sand that continued upward to wrap around the shaft, the shaft being colored in a manner that resembled a sunset. The vine connected to a bouquet of colorful flowers at the top which formed the teeth of the Keyblade and entwined to outline a heart. A red silk key-chain connected the hilt to a yellow star-shaped fruit; a _'Paopu Fruit'_ token. This was Kairi's Keyblade; Destiny's Embrace.

Yami observed the girl summon her weapon and get into a crouched down battle stance, noting that her weapon resembled a Key.

' _Surely, The King of Deviluke didn't mean a literal key...'_

"O-Okay!" came the reply from Rito, and much to Yami's utter surprise...

Outstretched his right arm and summoned a Key of his own...Reverse-Grip styled...

' _What?'_

The shaft of his blade was a platinum light-blue, rounded like Kairi's, had a gold rain-guard at the bottom, and ended at the top in an orb past the teeth; the teeth being formed by a five-pointed star outline and behind was a spike pointing back; giving it a double-edged appearance. The Key-chain of the blade was attached to a five-pointed gold star outline token and it was attached to the hilt of the blade by a silver chain. The guard of this blade was much like Sora's Kingdom Key; except it was a deep, pastel blue rather than gold, while the handle itself was a deep indigo. Overall, it looked very antiquated compared to Kairi's and Lea's.

Rito bent his knees, brought his Keyblade behind his right side, and kept his left arm out and steady, getting into his default combat stance he used during training while Yami watched with extreme curiosity. His stance wasn't too bad either...is he really going to fight?

 _"_ We'll back you guys up!" Leon supported as he got ready with his Gunblade in his hands.

Yuffie took off her Silver Fuma Shuriken from her back and exclaimed "This is not gonna be fun!"

"Hey, Little Blonde!" Lea called out to Yami, breaking her away from staring at Rito. "I know we've got some things to talk about, but you wouldn't mind lending us a hand for now, would ya?"

Yami frowned "I will assist you, for I need Yuuki Rito alive." She transformed her arms and locks of her hair into large curved blades and focused on the Heartless swarm.

"But please do not call me that again."

* * *

If the description of his Keyblade was too horrible, then let me say he's using a Keyblade from Long Long Ago...

Why does Rito have a Keyblade? Well, to quote Setzer...

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake."

Next time, a fight against Demon Tide!


End file.
